


Supergirl One-shots

by Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and brainy’s friendship, Alex figures it out, Angst, Carver - Freeform, Confession, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Karadox, Love, One Shot, Tino - Freeform, Two dorks don’t know they like each other, alex is amazing, crossover with the weekenders, i love this ship so much, lor - Freeform, the weekenders - Freeform, they don’t know they like one another, tish - Freeform, will add more tags and ships and characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 171
Words: 60,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh/pseuds/Ms_Winnie_The_Pooh
Summary: A collection of Supergirl one-shots. So far its been Karadox, but I'm open to suggestions.You’re free to drop a prompt in the comment section, and I’ll get to it!Happy reading!





	1. Lovebug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex caught Querl and Kara singing the same song in one day. She figures out that Kara's in love with Querl and urges her to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the greatest at summaries or titles, but I hope you all enjoy.

_"I can't get your smile out of my mind_  
_I think about your eyes all the time_  
_You're beautiful but you don't even try_  
_You don't even, don't even try_  
_Modesty is just so hard to find."_  

Alex found Querl in his lab singing quietly to himself. She didn't want to intrude just yet, so she leaned against the door frame and stay silent. As she listened, she could see that the song he was singing had a deeper meaning to him by the look on his face. He looked wishful as he sung and she wondered who he was thinking about.

"Who are you singing about?" Alex asked. And she had the pleasure of watching Querl jump causing him to knock something off the table. Looking a little flushed, he turned around and shook his head.

"No one," he stuttered out. Clearing his throat, he stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. "What can I do for you Director Danvers?" 

That sounded more like Brainy she knew.

"Uh huh," she hummed and shook her head. "Aside from wondering who you were singing about? Yes, I want you to run a systems check on our computer system."

"Do you believe there's something wrong?"

Alex shook her head. "No I don't think so but you never know lately. And if there's any problem that you find, fix it. I don't want any leaks or hacking. It's the last thing I want to happen here."

"Understood. I'll get on it right away." Nodding, Querl left the Director in the room.

"And Brainy?" Alex called, making him stop and turn around. "Whoever you were singing about, you should consider telling her."

Querl blushed and turned around and walked off without saying anything. There's noway on Earth that she would feel the same.

* * *

 _"Now I'm speechless, over the edge_  
_I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this lovebug again."_

Again with this song? Alex thought as she heard the same song twice in one day. Though this time, it was Kara in her loft. She listened and she hasn't heard her sister this happy for awhile. Alex knocked on the door, interrupting Kara's private little singing session.

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed when she realized who it was. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

Alex shrugged and made her way inside. "Well you know, it was slow at work and everyone seemed to have everything handled. Aren't you suppose to be at CatCo?"

Kara smiled sheepish and plopped down on the couch. "James sent me home. According to him, I was not focused enough to write anything."

Alex sat down and looked at her in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine. I guess my head was in the clouds today."

Alex hummed and thought about what she was doing before her knocked. "It doesn't have anything to do with the someone you were singing about?"

Kara blushed and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Alex smirked and poked her side. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"No one."

"Uh huh. Then why were you singing Lovebug by the Jonas Brothers? And why such an old song?"

Silence. 

Alex thought about all the times Kara and Querl were in the same room. How she avoided Querl for some time. How they acted around each other. Alex gasped as she had figured it out. "Oh my god! You're crushing on Brainy!"

Kara whipped around so fast, Alex was sure that her sister had gotten whiplash. If Kara did, she sure didn't show it.

"How on Earth did you come up with that?"

Alex noticed that she didn't deny it and there was a faint blush on her cheeks. Alex smirked and shook her head. "I have my ways. So, how long have you liked Brainy?"

Kara tried to hide in her throw pillows wanting the ground to swallow her whole. She did not want to have this conversation with her sister. 

"Come on Kara, spill. I'm your sister."

There was no escaping it, she knew she'd tell Alex sooner or later. She had hoped it was later not sooner. Sighing, she hugged her pillow and told Alex everything. 

"I don't even know how it started in the first place. I liked Brainy sure as a friend, then one day he laughed at something I had said and bam! All I could think of is his smile and everything about him."

"Is that why you avoided him like a plague for two weeks?" Kara nodded and hid her face in the pillow. 

"I feel so bad though. Mon-El left for home, and I had finally gotten over him. Now I like his friend! Does that one make me a bad person?"

Alex looked at her sister in sympathy. She patter Kara's knee and smiled. "No, it doesn't make you a bad person. Mon-El left months ago, and all he wanted was you to be happy. If his friend makes you happy, I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Kara looked up to her sister with a hopeful expression. "You think so?"

Alex nodded. "I know so. Though, maybe you should talk to Brainy about it."

"I don't think so." Kara sighed. "I don't think I'm ready."

"Kara." She knew the tone, Alex was serious. "You're going to have to talk to him about it. And I'm sure he'll feel the same."

Kara shook her head and hid in the pillow again. "Maybe. But not today, today I just want it to be us."

Alex sighed knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere tonight. So, she changed the subject. "Wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

When Kara woke up the next morning, she knew she had to take to him. So, during lunch she left CatCo changed into Supergirl and flew to the DEO where she knew Querl was.

"Hey Supergirl," Alex greeted, "he's in his lab."

Kara hated it that Alex always knew what she was thinking or thinking of doing. Not saying anything, she nodded to her sister and made her way to Querl's lab.

Kara started pacing in front of Querl's lab door trying to find the courage to knock on the door. She turned to the door ready to knock, but before she had a chance too the door whooshed open. Leaving a very stunned Querl and an embarrassed Kara with a fist in the air.

Kara dropped her hand and cleared her throat. "Hi Brainy," she said finding her voice.

"Hi Kara," he answered back, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um." Drawing a blank, forgetting what she came here for.

"Kara are you alright?" Querl asked. Hearing the concern in his voice, Kara snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to talk to you about something," she finally said.

Querl nodded and led the way into his lab. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Kara sat and then stood not sure how to start. "I'm sorry I avoided you for those two weeks. I had somethings to sort out."

"And that involved me?" Querl asked a bit confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No you didn't do anything wrong. It's just..." Kara trailed off not exactly wanting to say.

"Just what Kara?" Querl asked. If it wasn't something he did, than what was it? Querl tried to come up with something but the only thing that he did come up with, he was sure it wasn't possible. He didn't want to be hopeful.

Kara took a deep breath before confessing, "I like you Brainy. And I needed time to sort out my feelings before I could do anything."

Kara looked down as she talked. She didn't want to see Querl's reaction, to afraid to see the rejection in his face.

If she had looked at him while talking, she would have seen the surprise and the smile. "You like me?" 

Kara nodded to afraid to talk.

"And I thought I was the only one feeling that way."

Kara looked up in confusion. "Wha-? Does that mean..?"

"Did I bury the lead?" Kara nodded. "I like you too Kara. I have for a long time. I just didn't want to say anything because you and Mon-El were involved and I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

Kara laughed feeling relieved, causing Querl to smile with her.

"I have one question though." 

"What's that?" Kara asked."

"May I kiss you?" Querl asked, causing Kara to giggle and nodded.

"Of course you can." With that, Querl closed the distanced between them and captured her lips with his.

 _Now I'm speechless, over the edge  
I'm just breathless_  
_I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again_  
_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_  
_I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Supergirl fanfiction and they're just one shots. I welcome all ships and prompts.


	2. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mini fics of Querl and Kara sharing kisses.

"Kara," Querl whispered.

Silence.

Querl sighed and shook his head. He knew Kryptonians were deep sleepers but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Ka-ra."

Again he was met with more silence. So, he decided to poke her as well. He got a bit of a reaction this time but it didn't work.

"You're gonna be late," he lied.

"Five more minutes," Kara mumbled out and turned over.

"No, you need to get to bed. You can't sleep on the couch all night."

Still nothing.

So, there was only one way to wake up his girlfriend. He started kissing her all over her face until she started giggling.

"Sometimes I feel like you do this on purpose just to get me to kiss you like this," Querl commented.

Kara gave him a smile and pecked his cheek. "Maybe. But you'll never know."

Querl sighed but smiled all the same. "Come on, time for bed."

"Stay?"

"With you? Always."

* * *

Querl jolted up panting. The last time he had a dream like that, it was when he lived in the 31st century.

"Querl?" Kara said, sleep still in her voice. "Are you okay?"

Rubbing his face and bringing his hands threw his hair, trying to get rid of the nightmare. Querl nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Hearing how upset he was, Kara sat up and turned, giving Querl her full attention. "No, something's wrong," she said grabbing his hand. "It's okay, it's just me."

Querl sighed and laid down pulling Kara with him. "I had a dream about her," he started. Kara stayed quiet waiting for him to continue. "It's not very often I dream about my mother. And when I do, it never ends well."

"What happened?" Kara asked, snuggling against him. Telling him she'll always be there when he needs her.

Querl kissed her hair before continuing, "usually in these dreams she tries to kill me. This one was different. She threatened you, and when I didn't join her, she made me watch her kill you." Querl shivered at the memory.

Kara hugged him tight and kissed his cheek. "You know I'll never leave you."

"I know, but the thought..." Querl trailed off, "it scares me. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And we'll never know," Kara said, "because I'm never leaving you. I love you too much to do anything like that."

Querl smiled at the confession. "I love you too," he answered back kissed her.

"Come on, time for sleep. And dream of rainbows and butterflies," Kara said kissing him once more.

"As long as your with me, I'll try."


	3. Paintball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex convinces Brainy to go paintballing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

"Are you sure about this?" Querl asked with uncertainly. He was still trying to figure out how Alex convinced him to join her.

He wasn't the only one that Alex had gotten to come. There were enough DEO agents at the site to form two teams. Querl sighed and gave up trying to figure it out. He suppose that it might be some sort of training.

Alex nodded, making sure Querl's vest was secure before handing him a paintball gun. "Of course, I'll be fun."

"I fail to see how hitting another person with paint qualifies as fun," Querl commented as he watched Alex get ready.

"You'll see the appeal when we start," Alex said as she put on her helmet and goggles. "You might want to put yours on too."

"Oh right." Querl quickly did so and followed Alex behind a stack of pallets. "What is the objective of this game?" he asked, examining the gun in his hands. He prefer the Legion ship over a gun any day.

"Okay, so we're playing elimination, meaning that the team that stands last wins," Alex started explaining, "so there are two means and what you have to do is shoot the other team. If you hit someone, they're out. And if you get hit you're out as well."

"Ah, it's kind of like war," Querl noted. "I think I get it."

"Good, the only rule is that you can't aim the head or private's. Everything else is fair game."

Querl nodded and went into position just as Alex did.

When she yelled go, everyone began to move. Agents were ducking, dodging and shooting each other.

And that’s how the next few hours went, with agents yelling at each other, groaning when they got hit. And as the hours went by Querl understood how this appealed to people. Though he couldn’t say he’d do this again. 

“So Brainy, it looks like we won,” Alex said as the yelling had died down and it was only her team standing.

“Yes, it seems we have,” Querl agreed. “So, what now?”

The only answer he got was a paintball shot to his chest. “Ow!” he exclaimed and turned to see who the culprit was. “Director! I thought I was on you team.”

“You are,” Alex said with a smile. “I wanted to know what it felt like to shoot you.”

Querl shock his head and returned the favour. “Hey!”

“What? I was merely curious what it was like to shoot you.”

That had prompted a fight between the two that lasted until they were out of paintballs.

Alex sat down and took off her helmet and laughed. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes,” he answered and sat down as well. “Though it might be awhile that I’ll join again.”

“Yeah, I have to let the bruises heal before I can go again.”

“Now what do we do?” Querl asked, slowly taking off his gear.

“Pizza and movies at Kara’s?”

“That sounds good to me.”


	4. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl gives Kara a hug from behind.

Querl wrapped his arms around Kara from behind, pulling her down to the couch with him.

"Brainy!" Kara giggles as he kissed her neck. "I need to get something for the kitchen."

"No, you're not allowed to leave yet," he said hugging her. "I'll miss you too much."

"I'm just going to the kitchen," she said but conceded. He was comfy and she didn't need that drink right away anyway.

"I know, but I prefer you stay here." Kissing her neck again just to hear her giggle again. And for the fun of it, he nibbled on her ear making her gasp.

"Brainy! That tickles!"

"What? You love me."

"That I do."


	5. Secret Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s having a bad day and needed comfort from Querl.

Querl was walking to his lab at the DEO when someone took his arm and dragged him into an empty hallway.

"Wha-?" he started saying before a hand closed his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

Querl looked down to see blonde hair and knew right away that it was Kara.

"Kara?" Came a muffled voice.

She looked up and took her hand away. "Sorry," she said and buried her face in his shirt.

Immediately, Querl became worried and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you alright?"

Querl felt her nod and sighed before she looked at him.

"I'm just having a bad day and needed a hug from my favourite person."

Querl smiled and hugged tighter. "Would a kiss help too?"

Kara smiles widely and nodded before kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning cuddles with Kara and Querl.

Sunday morning found Kara and Querl under the covers in Kara's bed all tangled up. The sun had found its way threw Kara's curtains waking up the two.

"Morning." Querl smiles giving Kara a kiss on her cheek.

"Morning," Kara mumbled out and snuggled closer to Querl.

Querl smiled and tried to get out of the bed. Only to have Kara's grip around him tighten so he couldn't leave.

"Kara, you know we have to get up soon and go to the DEO."

"It's Sunday," Kara said as if it explained everything. "Sunday morning is cuddle time before anything else. Besides, we can be late once in awhile."

Querl chuckled and shook his head. "But every Sunday?"

Kara shrugged and looked up at him. "Why not? It's not the others aren't as lazy."

"Alex will come get you we don't leave."

"Let her. Your comfy and warm."

Sighing in defeat, he wrapped his arms around her. He would be lying if he said he didn't like their Sunday morning cuddles.

"You're suck a weirdo," Querl said pecking her check.

"A weirdo that you love."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy gives Kara flowers

"Hey Brainy," Alex greeted, standing beside him at the computer. She raised an eyebrow as she peered at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Director," he greeted back, typing on the keyboard. "Ah, I am doing some research on what you may call dating.”

“Okay. Does this have anything to do with your date with Kara?”

The Coluan blushed but nodded all the same. “I want to make a good impression. It is our first date after all. But I can’t seem to find anything.”

“Can I offer you some advice?”

“Of course, I welcome it.”

“Try giving her flowers when you pick her up.” Alex patted his shoulder and left him to think.

“Flowers huh?”

That afternoon found Querl standing outside of Kara’s door. He fiddled with the flower petals as he waited for Kara to answer.

When she did, he turned around and presented the roses to her.

“Brainy these are beautiful,” Kara said taking the flowers from him.

“Yes well, someone mentioned that flowers were anappropriate gift to give on a date.”

She had no doubt it was Alex. “Well thank you.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush slightly.

She made a note that she liked seeing him blush.

“You are welcome. Are you ready to go?”

Kara nodded once she put the flowers in a vase and left with Querl.

Querl didn’t have to worry about making a good impression, the two would never forget about their first date.


	8. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl thinks Kara deserves better.

It was movie night at Kara's, and Querl couldn't pay much attention the movie that was playing. All his attention was the blond in his arms.

She was currently curled up against Querl with his arms around her. His thoughts strayed to how she makes his heart flatter when she smiles at him. How her laugh makes him laugh. How she makes him happy.

Querl tightened his grip and buried his face in her hair, afraid to lose her if he let go. Kara didn't mention the sudden change in his behaviour and Querl was thankful.

It wasn’t until the last of their friends left that Kara turned around to look at him. “Are you okay?”

“Mm. I’m just glad I have you,” Querl answered, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

“Me too,” she said searching his face. She knew there was more. “But..?”

There are times where he wishes Kara couldn’t read him. This was one of them.

“But you deserve so much better.”

Kara’s heart broke a little. Everything she needed was right there in front of her. She made a mate to tell him more often.

Cupping his face, Kara looked at him wishing away the sadness she could see. “Stop lying, you’re the best for me.”

“But I’m a Brainiac. My family’s evil,” Querl said, scrunching his nose. “And there’s a chance I might turn too.”

“But you are not them. You’re my Querl Dox, the smartest alien I know. And you won’t turn into them.”

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Because you have friends that love you. And me who will give you the stars if I have to,” she said with so much conviction that he believes her.

The only thing he can think of was to kiss her. As she returned the kiss, he couldn’t help but wonder how lucky he was to have her.


	9. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thinks Querl's perfect.

Querl wanted to cook for Kara tonight and although she told him he didn't want to, he insisted. Figuring she would lose this debate, Kara let him. She sat at the kitchen island and thought why he wanted to do something. She already thinks the world of him, she stopped dwelling on it. She didn't want to solve this mystery.

Querl hummed snapping Kara out of her thoughts and watched him. She just could not stop staring. The way he moved in the kitchen, it's like he loved cooking. Kara leaned on the counter and smiled as she watched. 

She felt at peace, a peace she hasn't felt in a long time. And she cherished it before the next crises that Supergirl was needed.

Querl had turned around for something when he caught the wistful look on Kara's face. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm so lucky! You're perfect!"

Not expecting that answer, he turned his back to Kara hoping she didn't see the blush. Judging by the giggle, he had failed.

"I love you Brainy," Kara sang, putting a smile on his face.

"And I you."


	10. Concentration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara’s trying to write an article, and Querl breaks her concentration.

On her day off and recently getting fired from the DEO, Kara day at home working on an article that was due soon.

Supergirl wasn’t needed at the moment and James really needed Kara Danvers to finish the article. So, she spent all day at home.

It was around supper time when she heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called not bothering to get up. She was almost done, she could feel it.

“Have you been at home all day?” Querl asked, walking in and setting the day of food on the counter.

Kara hummed as she continued to type.

Querl walked over and leaned down what had her attention. “The article that’s due tomorrow?”

Kara nodded, trying her best to focus on the screen in front of her. It didn’t help when Querl was so close that she could smell his cologne.

Querl stayed when he stood and watched her work. It fascinated him to see Kara the reporter then Kara the super hero.

She slowed her typing when she realized that he wasn’t going to be moving soon.

“I can’t concentrate when you’re close like that,” she said turning to look at him. If she moved a few more inches she could kiss his cheek.

“Sorry, you’re just to pretty to not look at.”

Blushing, Kara closed her laptop and all her attention was on him.

Welp, there goes her article.


	11. Fake Dating au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl are fake dating, and Kara realizes she’s in love with him.

Kara wasn't thinking about how her hand fit perfectly in Querl's. She wasn't thinking about how her heart beats faster when he walks into a room. She also wasn't think about his smile, and how it never fails to make her feel better.

Because that would be wrong.

Because this is fake.

They were _pretending_.

It still didn't stop her from growing feeling for the Coluan.

The only reason why they were in this mess is because Lena assumed that she was dating Querl. That only happened when Lena was at CatCo when he came to get her for a training exercise with Nia.

And after some thought, they agreed it was the perfect cover for Kara when she was needed. So, they continued "dating".

She needed to do something about her feeling toward Querl before they could get her in trouble. She just didn't know what to do.

The worse part is, she couldn't talk to anyone about it!

There were few who knew it was fake, but it would feel weird to about it with them.

And the one who she could talk to about it, she couldn't. After all, Alex doesn't even know she was Supergirl. And she's convinced that Kara and Brainy are dating.

"Kara?" a voice broke through snapping her out of it.

Kara looked up to see the person she was thinking about. Her heart started beating a bit to quickly for her liking.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it," Querl said in concern.

"Fine!" she exclaimed a little to hastily. Clearing her throat she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine. Just this article I've been working on."

Querl didn't look convinced but dropped the matter. "Are you ready for our lunch date?" he asked a bit to loudly.

Huh?

Kara's brain had stopped working and she couldn't form a sentence.

"Yesterday you mentioned you wanted to try out the ice cream shop that just opened," Querl explained.

"But you don't..." she trailed off just as her brain finally kicked back into gear. "Oh right. Yeah, let's go." Grabbing her coat she stood up and walked around her desk.

Querl offered his arm and she took it, trying really hard to quiet her beating heart.

Yup, definitely needed to do something about her feelings.


	12. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl is running from his feeling for Kara.

Querl was running. 

Metaphorically, of course.

What he was running from, he wasn't 100% sure.

It wasn't until his heart fluttered at the sight of Kara that he finally understood why he was running.

So he felt running. This time out of fear.

When he needed to talk to her, he tried to be his normal self. Which wasn't that hard to do. What was hard was trying to settle his heart from beating fast. From the blushes that sometimes came when she would say something to him. From flirting back at her attempts.

He didn't want to be hopeful that she felt the same in return. 

So he ran.

Running seemed like the only logical solution that worked. Until Alex had confronted him about it.

"Brainy? Are you okay?" Alex asked one day in his lab.

"Perfectly fine."

"Mhm. You should tell Kara."

That caught him off guard that he dropped the screwdriver that he was holding. "I have no idea what you are referring to." He should have known that he couldn't hide it from Alex.

"Uh huh. I see the way you look at her," she said, leaning against the frame. "The way you act and everything. Should tell her, it might set you at ease."

Brainy didn't reply and turned back to his project he was working on before Alex came. 

Soon after, she left Kara walked in and sat down.

"Hey Brainy," she greeted. He nodded in acknowledgement and tried to concentrate.

He tried he really did but it seemed impossible to when the women he loves was sitting a few chairs from him. Alex's words rang out in his mind and he stopped running.

Taking a deep breath he said, "I can't run from my feeling anymore."

Kara looked up from the book she was reading. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you have idea how much I love you?" Brainy asked, turning his attention to her. He could see all sort of emotions running across her face before it landed on hope. So he kept going. "How your smile makes my day brighter? How your laugh is like a song I can never tired of? And every time you walk into a room, all my attention turns to you?"

"Brainy..." Kara trailed off, lost for words.

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you that I love you." With that, Querl got up from his chair and made a break for the door. He was going to hide, and avoid Kara for awhile.

But Kara didn't let him. He felt a breeze and Kara was standing in front of him. "You know, it's a bit insensitive to leave before I have a chance to say something," she said with a slight smile, "especially since you said you love me."

"I don't need to hear the rejection."

"Who said anything about rejection?" 

Brainy looked at her confused.  "What are you saying?"

 "I'm saying is that I love you too, Brainy. I have for a long time. I was just..."

"Running?"

Kara nodded. "But what matters now is that we both stopped running.

"May I kiss you?" Brainy asked.

"So polite." Kara giggled, making Querl smile.

They leaned in and shared their first kiss.


	13. Hypnostized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl is hypnotized by Kara and Kara loves Querls kisses.

Querl was sitting on Kara's couch absentmindedly playing with Kara's hair as she laid there with her head on his lap.

He watched her as she turned the page and read. He knows sometimes she wanted to go slow. Thinking today was one of those days, he smiled.

"You got me hypnotized."

Kara giggled and looked up at him. "Is that so?"

"I said that out loud?" Querl asked, Kara nodded.

"But that's okay," she said reaching up to kiss him. "Your kisses are so good, I think I'm addicted."

"Oh? In that case, I think I should give you more," Querl said leaning down to give her kisses all over her face. Kara giggled, her attention on Querl as her book laid forgotten on the floor.


	14. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl goes back to the future and comes back five years later to finds out he has a daughter

Kara crossed her arms over her stomach as if she's trying to shield the pain. She stood there trying not to cry as Querl said his goodbyes to everyone at the DEO.

Winn has came back from the future a few weeks ago saying it was safe for Querl.

Querl said he needed a few weeks to get everything in order but Kara knew the truth. Those weeks were spent with her, trying to say goodbye.

Kara sniffed and turned walked towards his lab needing some privacy. She couldn't stay and watch when she herself wanted to cry.

No one about them. No one knew that they loved each other. They wanted to keep it a secret so they didn't tell anyone.

"Kara?" Querl called softly. She wiped the tears that had fell and turned around.

"Hey Querl," she said trying to be cheery. If failed and Querl could see it.

Closing the space between them, Querl wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

"I wish we had more time," Kara said burying her face in his shirt.

"I do to," Querl agreed but sighed, "but it seems it's my time to go home."

"I know, I just...I'm just really going to miss you."

"I know. But always know I'll love you forever. Past present and future."

Kara nodded and pressed a heart shape necklace in Querl's hand. "Just in case you need to remember me."

"I'll never forget,"Querl promised and gave her a final kiss before he left.

Kara watched as he left for the future with a hand to her stomach. She wished she could tell him but he was needed in the future.

Once she knew the Querl was gone, Supergirl flew home for some time alone with comfort food.

* * *

Querl smiled as he felt the sun hit his face. It felt good being back in the 21st century. And he debated weather or not he should visit his old friends. Especially Kara.

That discussion was made for him when a little blonde girl came zipping towards him, crashing into his legs.

"I'm sorry Mister," the little girl said looking up. "I still haven't figured out how to use my powers yet."

"It's quite alright. You just have to be careful next time...." Querl trailed off when he looked down at the girl. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied the little girl.

He noticed that she shared similar features of his. She had the same dark eyes, her nose and lips where the same shape as his. But everything else reminded him of Kara.

"Alura!" Came a voice from behind the little girl. "Alura Danvers! What did I say about running off like that?!"

"Sorry Auntie Alex," Alura said looking down as if she did something bad.

The resemblance was to uncanny for it to be a coincidence. And the name too. Maybe he should see Kara.

Alex had finally reached the little girl and picked her up. "You know you're not suppose to use your powers in public."

"I know, but I wanted to say hi."

"Say hi to wh-?" Alex stopped and turned to see Querl. "Brainy! I didn't know you were coming back."

"I didn't know either," he said distractingly. "How long have I been gone?"

"Five years," Alex answered and looked at Alura and back at Querl. "You and Kara have some catching up to do."

"I believe we do. If you'll excuse me," he said and made his way to Kara's loft.

"Good luck!"

The knock on the door startled Kara from her nap. She wasn't expecting Alex and Alura until later. So image her surprise when she opened the door.

"Querl?"

"Kara."

The two stood there staring at each other. They both looked the same as they did on the day Querl left.

"Um, come in," Kara finally managed to say. She stepped back to let him in and closed the door. She stared at the door for a bit to let her heart settle. Five years later and he still makes her feel warm.

Querl wanted to bring up Alura but he couldn't do it. Not right now. So instead he turned around and hugged Kara. "I missed you."

Kara snuggled her face in his shirt and nodded. "I missed you too. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"It seems like fate had something else in mind." Taking a deep breath, he needed to ask. So he did. "Is she...?"

"Alura's your daughter yes."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Kara cupped his cheeks before giving him a small smile. "Because I knew the future needed you more then we did. I knew if I had said anything, you would stay."

"But Kara."

"I know you deserve to know. But I just couldn't get myself to tell you. Are you mad?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm just...wow I have a daughter," Querl said in disbelief. "She looks so much like you."

"Only with her image inducer. With it off, she's more you then me."

"Does she know I'm her dad?"

"She does. I told her everything."

Before they could finish their conversation, the door opened and Alura flew in. Kara caught her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my little flying monkey?"

Alura giggled and leaned back to look at her. "I'm fine. Guess what? I saw Daddy today!"

Querl never knew he would hear someone call him daddy. And he quite liked the sound of it. 

"You did! Did you tell him?"

Alura shook her head. "No, Auntie Alex told me not too. Have you seen him?"

"I have and he's right beside me."

The little girl turned to see Querl and her whole face lit up like it was Christmas. "Daddy!" she shouted and flung herself to him. Querl caught her before she could fall.

"Hi." Was all he could manage to say.

"So Brainy," Alex said gaining the family's attention, "how long are you staying this time?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I won't be leaving any time soon."


	15. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy says to Kara, “you’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

Nights when the world didn't need Supergirl and Kara could just be herself are rare. And when they do come, Kara grasp it. She even convinces Querl to take the night off. Sometimes he does, sometimes he doesn't. Tonight was a night he did.

Music was playing softly in the background as the two cuddled on the couch watching a movie. Querl wasn't paying much attention though. He was too busy watching Kara watching the movie. He smiled as she said each line under her breath.

"Kara?" Querl said trying to gain her attention.

"Mm?" She answered distractingly.

"You've show me what love can feel like."

Not expecting that, Kara pauses the movie and turned to face him. "Is that so?"

Querl nodded and gave her a smile. "There were times where I thought no one would love me for me. That I wouldn't feel love the way I feel for you. But you've proved me wrong over and over again. I just wanted to say thank you."

"You never have to thank me Brainy," Kara said leaning closer to him, "I'll always love you no matter what."

"I know, I just needed to say it."

Closing the distance, Querl kissed her, the movie forgotten.


	16. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara flies Querl to the DEO

Kara quite liked the feeling of holding Querl in her arms. Even if she was carrying him bridal style. It was something she could get use to it, if she ever admit her feelings towards him.

"Kara are you okay?" Querl asked, studying the Kyptonian.

Kara cleated her throat and nodded. "I'm fine."

"Mhm. You seemed a bit distracted."

"Why would you think I'm distracted?" Kara asked, praying he couldn't hear her heart quicken.

"You pasted the DEO," he said pointedly. Kara wanted to smack her forehead. She needed to stop thinking about Querl and start thinking about where she was flying.

"Sorry," she mumbled and turned around to the right direction.

"Not a problem."

Kara smiled as she set down Querl on the roof of the building. 

"I'll see you later?" Querl asked, returning the smile.

Kara nodded and flew off, not thinking about how empty she felt without Querl.


	17. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes care of a sick Querl.

"I don't get sick," Querl said in disgust. "I can't physically get sick."

Kara looked over at him with a frown. "Well, something made you sick and you need to stay in bed."

"But I could be doing more important things than wasting time staying in bed," Querl complained trying to get out of bed.

Kara moves to stand in front of him and gently pushed him back. "Nah uh, I don't think so. Alex said you were to stay and get better. She doesn't need whatever you have to go around the DEO."

"But it's such a waste of time!" Kara have him a look and he crossed his arms. "Fine, I'll stay and rest."

"Good." With a nodded, Kara left and cane back with a bowl of chicken noodle soup. "Eat and go to sleep. It might help you feel better."

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Querl asked, taking the bowl from her.

"Of course. Someone needs to take care of you."

"I feel better already."


	18. Is This a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl thinks it’s a dream that he’s dating Kara.

"Hey Brainy?" Kara said as they waited for their food.

"Mm?" Querl answered, turning his head from the window to look at her.

"I love you," she said, smiling as she watched Querl become flustered.

Querl could never get tired of hearing those words. And sometimes he wondered if this was all a dream. Because there was no way, Kara Danvers aka Supergirl loves him.

"Is this a dream?" Querl asked, reaching to grab her hand, "please, tell me you're really here saying you love me."

Kara giggles and squeeze his hand. "No Brainy, this isn't a dream. It's real and I really do love you."


	19. I Like The Way You Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl is having a bad day, and Kara tries to make him feel better.

Querl was having a bad day and he didn't know why. It didn't matter how many times he ran a calculation, it was always wrong. And it was starting to get to him.

So, he left for his lab needing to be alone. He figured his AI was in need of an update, so that's what he did.

When he came to, he was face to face with Kara Danvers. Querl blinked raised and eyebrow. "How long have you been there?"

"Not long," she answered, leaning back. "Alex said you were having a tough day."

"I thought visitors aren't allowed at the DEO," he said ignoring the comment.

"I snuck in," she said pointing at the open window. "So, wanna tell me whats wrong?"

"I would if I knew myself." Querl sighed. "I just...I don't normally have bad days."

"I think you're just overworked," she said standing up. "You need a break."

"And what does that include?"

"A cuddle session with a classic movie and your favourite pizza."

That did sound good. "I love the way you think."

Kara beamed and kissed him a the cheek. "I'll see you at my house soon." And she took off, no doubt getting everything ready.


	20. Love Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara writes a love letter to Querl.

_Dear_ _Querl_ ,

"Nope, sounds weird."

 _Brainy_ ,

"Eh, I don't know..."

“Screw it, I'm gonna write it and not over think it."

_Dear Brainy,_

_I don't know if you'll ever read this, or if I ever find the courage to tell you in person but I have a confession to make._

_It's when my heart skips a beat every time you smile. The way you laugh when I say something stupid but funny at the same time._

_The way my attention goes straight to you when you want in the room. How your touches linger a bit longer then you should._

_It took me until now to realize I'm in love with you. But a part of my knew, it was until now that I could finally admit it to myself._

_I just hope you feel the same._

_I love you._

_Yours forever,_

_Kara_.


	21. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara needs hugs and kisses from Querl.

Kara was running on low, as Kara and as Supergirl. She couldn't remember the last time she had some time to herself. To sleep properly and just relax. But with the Agents of Liberty and the Elite and training Nia, she knew she couldn't afford down time.

So, she did the next best thing she could think of, sneaking into Querl's lab.

Querl looked up from the table when he heard her land on the ground. "Supergirl?" he asked a bit confused. Abandoning the project, he stood and walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses. You're my one and only way of escape of all this madness,"she said, wrapping her arms around him.

Querl returned the hug and kissed her forehead. His heart went out to her. "Are you okay?"

"I just want all of this to be over," she said snuggling closer. "I'm glad Nia's helping. I just feel so bad about thinking this way."

"You are allowed to feel this way sometimes," Querl said, "after all your just human."

Kara looked at him but giggled. If his plan was to make her feel better, it worked.

"Thanks Brainy," she said, giving him a kiss.

"My pleasure."


	22. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is to busy being Querl's.

Querl's not the jealous type, or he likes to believe anyways.

There are days where he has to remind himself that Kara chose him. That he deserves love no matter how much his inner thoughts tell him otherwise.

So when he sees Kara talking to another person and he's flirting with her. He feels something he doesn't like feeling. Jealousy.

And it takes everything in his will power to not go over and claim her. Because she's a person who makes her own choices.

Querl cleared his throat and walked out over when she was done with the conversation. "Hey Brainy," she greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you ready to go for lunch?" Querl asked, hands behind his back as he waited for an answer.

"Yes! It feels like I've eaten all day!" Grabbing her coat, the two left for the elevator at CatCo and left the building.

The walk was quieter then usual and Kara tried to think of why. Looking over at Querl she noticed that he was lost in thought. "Whatcha thinking?"

"It accorded to me that you can be in a relationship with someone else other then me."

Kara was taken aback and stopped walking, making him stop as well. "But I don't want anyone else."

"But you could."

Kara stood in front of him, to caring if they were in peoples way. She needed to say this. "But I'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new."

Querl blushes and looked down. She always knew how to make him feel better. "I love you Kara Danvers."

"And I love you Querl Dox," she said before kissing him.


	23. Flirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex can't tell if Kara and Querl are dating with how much they flirt with each other.

Alex isn't sure if Kara and Brainy are dating. She studies them when they're all together and it  _looks_  like they are. But she's not sure.

With the lingering touches and the secret smiles they give each other. And the flirting! They couldn't stop flirting! It was subtle but she still picked up on it. So they have to be dating. Right? She doesn't know and it's  _driving her insane_.

And every time she mentions it to Kara or Brainy, they get all flustered, act like dorks that are in love and walk away. They didn't even answer the question!

She is very close to locking them in a room together.

Even now, she was sitting on the couch at Kara's watching the two in the kitchen.

Kara and Brainy were standing close together trying to figure out how to decorate a cake. Well, Kara was figuring it out Brainy was trying to show her.

Querl was quite the baker and Kara wanted to learn. Even if was an excuse to spend more time with him. They both didn't mind though.

Querl has finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Kara. But he wasn't quite comfortable at confessing yet, so he showed her by being affectionate.

Because that's the type of person Kara is, affectionate. And she likes when other people are affectionate towards her.

"Kara, you're not paying attention are you?" Querl asked as he watched her try and make a flower.

"I am too!"

"Uh huh. I can tell by the your flower is turning into a heart."

Kara looked down and frowned. "Oops."

"That's okay. We'll just decorate it differently," he said. Querl tilting his head as he looked at her icing heart. "I didn't know hearts were lopsided though."

Kara shrugged and coloured in the heart. "Oh well. Not everything can be perfect right?"

"No, but there are something that are," Querl said, joining her in making hearts on the cake.

"What's that?"

"You." Querl didn't hesitate with the answer and he certainly didn't miss Kara's blush.

"Well...you're perfect too," Kara stuttered out and giggled as she watched him blush.

Watching to two flirt, Alex wondered. They seem to be on the same page all the time. So it begged to question: Kara would tell her they're dating.

Right?


	24. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara ask Querl if she can kiss him

“Can I kiss you?" Kara asked, watching Querl in his lab. Querl stopped what he was doing and looked up to see her leaning on the table in front of him.

"Sorry?" It wasn't a strange question, it just came out of the blue.

"Can I kiss you?" she asked again with a smile.

"And why do you want to kiss me?" He smiled as well.

"Because I love you and you look so cute when you concentrate," Kara said, leaning closer, "and I want to kiss you. Is that a problem?"

"I love you too." Querl shook his head leaning close as well. "You know that's never a problem. I always welcome a chance to kiss you as well."

Kara beamed and closed the distance.


	25. Crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara holds Querl as he cries.

Querl paced back and forth in the hospital hall. He should have seen it, should have stopped it before it even happened. But he didn't and now all he can do was wait. Querl leaned against the wall and slid down.

Rubbing his face in frustration, hiding his face wanting to scream.

That's how Kara found him when she went to look for him. "Brainy?" Kara whispered. She sat down beside him, touching his shoulder to get his attention.

"I could have stopped it." Querl's voice came muffled. "This is all my fault."

"Hey, no. It's no one's fault," Kara said, giving him a side hug. "And I'm sure James isn't going to blame you."

"I feel so useless." His voice was cracking, at the moment he just didn't care if he was going to cry. "I should be able to do  _something_ but I can't."

"I know. I know that waiting sucks but it's all we can do for now."

Querl didn't say anything. He just leaned into Kara's embrace and cried. Who cares about tiny boxes at the moment? His friend is dying and he didn't know what else he could do.

Kara held him as he cried, saying that everything's going to be alright. Even though she wasn't sure. 

Querl didn't seem to mind. He found some comfort in Kara's hug and words.

So they sat there on the hospital floor, waiting together for any news about James.


	26. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl dreams about Kara.

Querl doesn't dream often. When he does, it's usually about Kara. Sometimes about the day that she dies, sometimes about their future together. Sometimes they're good, sometimes they're bad. But the one dream he has the most is his favourite. The one where they love each other and they don't have to worry about anything. The one he's dreaming about now.

The two were sitting on the couch in their home watching Alura zip around the house. "Careful were you fly Alura, we don't need another accident."

"Okay Mommy," Alura answered and tried her best to be careful.

"She sure has a lot of energy," Querl noted, wrapping his arms around Kara.

"Yeah I wonder where she got it from," Kara teased snuggling in closer. "But she's just as smart as her dad."

"Well, she is a Brainiac." Kara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know." She winced and patted her very pregnant belly. "And she's very excited about being an older sister."

"Yes well, it's not everyday she becomes a big sister. How are you doing anyways?"

"Wishing this pregnancy was over. The little guy can't seem to stay still," she answered, leaning her head on his chest. "I don't know who was worse. Alura or this little fellow."

"I'm pretty sure they are about even when it came to making you uncomfortable." Kara laughed and agreed.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Man I'm hungry."

"Well it's a good thing I brought pizza."

"Auntie Alex!" Alura exclaimed, zipping to her aunt.

"How's my little Alura doing?" Alex asked, hugging her niece.

"Amazing!"

Alex and Alura sat down by the coffee table with the open boxes of pizza and they began to eat.

Querl was happy and content with how things were right now. He just wished it was reality then a dream. But for now, he'll take this when it comes. It is better then the nightmares he has sometimes.


	27. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a day off and Querl joins her

Kara was determined to have a day to herself. No Kara Danvers working at CatCo. No Supergirl saving the day. She was tired and needed a day to recharge before her next big fight. Either as Supergirl or Kara Danvers, she didn't know. She just wanted a day of rest.

She asked James for the day off and be granted her wish. Asked J'onn, Nia and Brainy if they were okay with her taking a break. They said they'll be fine without Supergirl and enjoy her day off.

So today, she was Kara Zor-El, having a movie marathon with her favourite movies and eating her favourite foods.

The knocking woke Kara up from her nap on the couch. She looked around groggily as she tried to wake up. "I'm coming!" she called and got up. Wrapping the blanket around her, she made her way to the door.

"Brainy? What are you doing here?"

Querl turned around and offered her a smile. "You seemed to be out of it yesterday. So I wanted to see if you were okay," he said and held up a bag full of ice cream, "that and I brought ice cream."

Kara's heart melted at the thoughtfulness. She stepped aside to let him inside. "I'm fine," she answered. Closing the door she turned around to get some spoons for the ice cream. Once she got what she needed, she joined Querl on the couch.

Taking the small container from him, Kara began eating the ice cream. "It's just, do you ever had those days where everything is to overwhelming? And it becomes to much that you just want to scream?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"How do you deal with it?"

It took a moment for Querl to answer. When he did, he sighed. "Well, I use to just stuff them in tiny boxes the way Lena told me to. But as time went on, I've learned that friendship helps a lot." Querl paused as he played with his finger that the ring normally sat on. Kara listened and wanted for him to continue. "Back in the future, I had to deal with things myself because I wasn't quite sure what the other Legionnaires would think or do.

"But when I came here, I've come to realize that when you have friends who truly care. It's easier deal with things when your have friends. It also helps to talk about it too. Whatever it is, I know I can go to James, Nia, J'onn, Alex or you. I know I can face anything."

Kara's eyes softened and she smiled slightly. He grew so much since he woke up from hyper sleep. And it feels like forever ago that they met, sometimes she forgets he's from the future of how close they've gotten.

Kara set her ice cream down and scooted closer to Querl. She wrapped her arms around him as she gave him a sideways hug. "Thanks Brainy."

Querl returned the hug and set his chin on her head. "You're most welcome. Care to watch a movie?"

Kara nodded and twisted around, so she was leaning on him as they watched movies for the rest of the night.


	28. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl went to visit Kara, and found her crying.

Querl has always seen Kara calm and collective. Sometimes he's seen her worried but never seen her cry. So when Kara opened the door crying, it alarmed Querl.

"Hey Brainy," Kara sniffed and turned around to get a drink.

Querl walked in and closed the door all the while making sure she's physically okay.

"What something to drink?" Kara asked as if she hasn't been crying. How long, Querl didn't know. But he was not going to ignore it.

"Wait, why are you crying?" The question made Kara pause and touched her face to feel tears.

"Huh, I guess I was." Kara went back to what she had wanted to do. "I was having a Disney movie marathon." As if that explained everything.

It probably would have if Querl was Alex or Lena or James. But he wasn't, so it only confused him more. "And they make you sad?"

"Not all, I had just finished watching Toy Story 3 and the furnace scene always gets me."

"Well, as long as your okay," he said making his way to the couch.

"Yeah I'm okay," Kara said joining him on the couch. "I'm just a sap when it comes to movies."

"Good to know." Querl smiled and wrapped his arms around her when she leaned into him.

"Care to watch with me?"

"Sure. I'll be here when you start crying." Kara smiles and pecked his cheek.

"My hero."


	29. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl punches Alex by accident.

Saturday morning was training for the DEO agents. And although Querl knew how to fight better then the other agents, Alex had insisted he practice.

So, he was in the training room sparing with Alex.

The other agents watched as the two danced around her each other. Each striking and missing each other. They went on like this until Querl pinched Alex in the stomach that the sparing stopped.

Alex doubled over clutching her stomach. "That's enough for today," she dismissed the agents. Everyone filed out the room but Querl.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Querl said assisting her to a chair. "I had calculated that you would dodge my punches. I must have miscalculated."

"You think?" Alex grumbled. She looked up and sighed seeing the concern in his face. "It's fine don't worry about it. It was a good punch though."

"Yes well, I was only using 30% of my power."

"Only 30? I'm afraid what it would feel like if you used 100%."

"Probably worst," he answered. "Do you need anything? Like an ice pack or something?"

Alex shook her head and stood up. "Nah, I'll be fine. I'm tougher then I look."

"That you are."


	30. Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara breaks the sink and has to come up with a lie to Alex.

There was a _crash_ and a _bang_  followed by a string of curses. She had no idea how she was going to tell her landlord.

"Kara?" She heard Alex from behind the door. "What did you break?" Scratch that, she has no idea how to explain breaking the _freaking kitchen sink_ to her sister.

She doesn't even know how she broke it in the first place! All she can remember was thinking about Lex Luthor and how he escaped and it made her so mad that she.... Must have her hit the counter with her fists. 

Oops.

And she prides herself that she's not violent at home.

"Oh my god! Kara are you okay?" Alex asked when she walked in. Alex looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm fine," she answered and started cleaning up.

“So you're not hurt?" Kara shook her head as an answer. "Then what the hell happened?"

Kara paused and shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea. Something must have fallen I guess. I wasn't really paying attention." That wasn't a total lie, she was not paying attention.

Alex shook her head, set the bag down that she was holding and went over to help. "Honestly Kara, sometimes I'm scare your going get hurt so bad that you'll end up in the hospital."

"I'm not that bad!" she defended herself.

Alex shrugged and smiled. "You never know, knowing you."

"Rude."

Alex chuckled. "Come on, let's finish this and eat. I've brought Chinese."

"You're the best."

"I know."


	31. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's a bit sick, and Querl goes over to comfort her.

Kara was lying in her bed, curled up in a blanket. She needed some rest after a fight her had that involved kryptonite and she wasn't feeling the greatest.

So she called in sick and decided to stay in bed and not do anything but sleep. No interruptions, no Supergirl just sleep. That was the plan until she heard on knock on the door. Groaning, she rolled over and ignored it. Hoping that whoever it was would go away.

"Kara," she heard Querl's voice behind the door, "I know you're home."

Smiling, she quickly went to the door to unlock it and went back to bed. "It's open!"

Querl made his way inside, he looked around and found Kara in her bed.

Querl made his way to the bedroom and smiled at the sight in front of him. "Comfy?" he asked his bundled up girlfriend. She beamed at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but I'll be more comfortable when you join me." Shaking his head in amusement, Querl set the boxes of pizza down and walked over. Kara moved the blanket so he can crawl under it with her. Throwing the blanket on him, she snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you okay?" Querl asked leaning his head on hers.

"Yeah. I just needed a bit of a break from everything."

"Then I guess I can go," he teased and chuckled when he felt her grip tighten.

"Noooo staaaaayyyyyy," she whined with a pout.

"You're lucky Alex sent me here to check up on you."

"Are you needed at the DEO?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No. I have some time to spend here before they need me."

"Good. I don't think I could let go of you anytime soon." Querl smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You are everything to me," he said making Kara blush and her happy.

"Even on my bad days?"

"Even then."

Querl always knew what to say to make her feel better. Even when he doesn't realize what he says makes her day.

"Thanks Brainy."


	32. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl share their fisrt kiss

Kara’s 99.9% sure everyone knows that she’s in love with Querl. Everyone but the man himself.

So she figured she would invite him out to the fair that was in town. Thinking maybe today’s the dayshe’ll tell him. If she has the courage to that is.

They were currently walking around talking as they were taking in the sight.

“I don’t understand what the point of a fair is,” Querl said looking around. “It’s loud, smelly and the games are rigged from what I can see.”

Kara giggled and shook her head. “The point of a fair Brainy is to have fun,” she explained, “to enjoy time with family, friends and the people you love.”

“But it’s so loud.”

“Just ignore it and have fun. Come on, let’s play a game.” Taking his hand, Kara dragging him to a water gun tent.

“Kara, I don’t think I’ll be any good,” he mumbled as he studied the game.

“All you have to do is point the gun at the clowns mouth. If you pop the balloon that’s above the clown, you win a prize.”

Querl looked at the game warily and gave in when he saw Kara’s puppy dog eyes. “Fine.”

Clapping in excitement, Kara turned to pay the man in charge and cheered Querl on as he played.

When the balloon popped, Kara jumped up and hug to him. But just as she went to hug him, Querl turned towards her causing his lips to brush against hers.

It wasn’t suppose to happen like this. Their first kiss wasn’t suppose to be an accident. She wanted to tell him first before they kiss too.

But when Querl leaned back a bit surprised, Kara felt her heart break. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her, maybe he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened," Kara stuttered out, slowly backing away.

Querl stopped her by grabbing her hand. "It's fine," he said, gently tugging her back. "Although, I hadn't expected our first kiss to be an accident."

Hope swelled in her chest at the confession. Maybe he does feel the same. 

Whatever doubts she had soon disappeared as Querl cupped her cheeks and kissed her.


	33. Bar Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl are leaning into each other.

It was one of those rare nights were Kara and her friends could hang out. And tonight it seemed that everyone wanted to go to a bar.

Kara was sitting at a different table then everyone else talking to Querl. As he talked about the latest device, Kara keep staring at his lips. It seems lately that she caught herself thinking about Querl and kissing him. Internally shaking her head, she tried to turn back to the conversation. It didn't work.

It seems Querl was doing the same thing. Staring at Kara's lips, his thoughts processing what would happen if he kissed her.

Querl's not sure what came over them. Maybe it was the drinks, maybe it was the atmosphere in the bar. But as they leaned closer to one another, he stopped talking. When did that happen?

Slowly taking a deep breath, Querl decided to listen to his heart rather then his brain.

"I don't know anyone else who can make me feel this way," Querl said above a whisper.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Kara whispered back. Querl nodded and closed the distance.

A whoop and cheers where heard from the table beside them. "About time!" Nia clapped as J'onn passed Alex twenty dollars.


	34. Soulmate Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate au with strings attached to Kara and Querl’s right hand pinky.

Kara frowned as she toyed with the string that was tied to her right pinky. James had wanted her to write an article about soulmates and if any of the hero's of the city found theirs. Or more specificity Supergirl and if she found hers. Give the people what they want; right?

Thing is, she hasn't and she doesn't even know where to start.

As she stared at the computer in front of her lost in thought.

The first time she saw the string, she asked her Mother about it. She brushed it off, saying to ignore it. No one else had a string attached to them on Krypton.

When she landed on earth, Kara found the courage to ask Eliza about it. Eliza smiled and sat Kara down and told her all about soulmates. And at the end of the string is hers. But you can only see your own string and nobody else's.

She smiled and felt happy to finally know the reason why she had a string. She briefly wondered why Clark and herself were the only Kryptonians who had it.

As the years went by, Kara searched and searched and felt defeated when she couldn't find him. Or her, she wasn't complaining.

When she became Supergirl, she took a night and flew around the world. Twice, and she still doesn’t know where the string ends.

She faintly heard footsteps walking towards her and nearly jumped when someone cleared their throat. Looking up, she saw Querl and Nia standing by her desk.

“Are you okay Kara?” Nia asked, looking worried.

“Mhm? Yeah! I’m fine. It’s just...” she trailed off. “I was thinking about home.”

Nia nodded taking the excuse. Querl on the other hand didn’t looked to convinced. How he could read her like a book, she’ll never know.

Clasping his hands together, Querl cleared his throat. “Well, it is tome for our weekly lunch.”

Kara barely paid attention to what he was saying. All her attention was the string that was tied to Querl’s pinky.

She snapped the pencil she somehow got a hold of and tried to control her emotions. She wasn’t sure what to feel right now. Relief, happy, sad, angry at herself for not seeing it sooner?

“Is she okay?” Nia whispered to Querl. He merely shrugged but he had a feeling what Kara’s sudden change of mood was about.

“I don’t know. But I suggest we give her some privacy,” Querl answered, steering Nia away.

“So no training?” Nia asked with a pout.

“No training.”

* * *

 

Kara spent the rest of the day in a daze, thinking about Querl. She liked him, she really did. And now thinking about it, a part of her knew that it was Querl Dox.

Of course it’s him, it all makes sense. The string going off world on Krypton. Not finding him until him came to the present.

She had a sneaky suspicion that he knew. And she was going to talk to him.

When she left for the day, Kara went to the store andbought some ice cream before going home. She didn’t have any at home, and she really needed some.

As she walked home, her thoughts strayed to Querl. She still couldn’t believe that he left her at CatCo when she wanted to talk. But she suppose he did that so she could process everything. So, she didn’t really blame him for leaving. She just hopes he’s ready to talk.

When she got to her apartment, Querl was waiting by the door. “Ah, there you are Kara. I was beginning to wonder if you weren’t coming home.”

Kara hummed and unlocked the door. She walked in and closed the door once Querl was in. “So, how long have you known?”

“Straight to the point I see,” Querl said. He stood by the entrance as he watched Kara in the kitchen. “Since Mon-El and Irma woke me up.”

“So when I was in the coma?”

“Yes. I had wanted to say something but Alex stopped me. Saying that you needed to be the one to figure it out for yourself.”

Damn Alex. She knew too and she stayed quiet? She’s going to need to talk to her sister.

“Are you disappointed that it’s me?” Kara asked playing with her ice cream. She stayed in the kitchen to nervous to sit down. She always dreamed of the moment she would met her soulmate. It didn’t help her nerves though.

“No. On the contrary, I’ve always admired you as Supergirl and now as Kara Danvers,” he answered watching.

He can’t say something like that and except her to not melt!

“I’ve always liked you Kara, even before I knew we were meant for each other.”

Setting the ice cream down on the counter, she stalked over and stood in front of him. Taking his right hand, she played with the string and smiled.

“I like you too Brainy,” she said. “Thanks for being my soulmate.”

“No need to thank me. Thank whoever decided we were right for each other.”

She just might. For now, she wanted to spend time with Querl as much as time would allow her.


	35. A Kiss Between Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to stop Querl from laughing at her.

Kara loves seeing Querl laugh. A happy genuine laugh that makes him look care free. He doesn't laugh often but when he does, it takes everything in her to not kiss him. On this particular day, Querl was laughing at something Kara had did.

Kara pouted as she hid her face in her hands. "It's not that funny," she whined as she heard Querl's chuckle.

"You broke the mixer," Querl pointed out. "For someone who's gentle most of the time sure is clumsy."

Kara looked at him and poked her tongue out at him. Still laughing, Querl shook his head. Decided something needed to be done, Kara kissed him. She couldn't help it!

"Was that your way of stopping me from laughing?" Querl asked amused.

"Maybe," she said trying not to smile. "Did it work?"

"I'm afraid not." Kara pouted and went in for a hug. "But I'm sure another one might."

Laughing, Kara went for another kiss.


	36. Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl falls in love every time he looks at Kara.

Today was a quiet day. The world didn't need saving, and Alex kicked Querl out the DEO. Her reason? He was getting on her nerves. More so then usual.

So he went to CatCo and asked Kara on a lunch date. Saying yes, they made their way to the new restaurant down the street.

When they were seated, Kara looked through the menu. Querl sat back and watched her, amused.

Finally decided what she wanted, Kara looked up and crinkled her brows. "What's so funny?"

"I fall in love with you each and every time you do that," he said instead of answering her question.

Kara smiled as she looked down. "Do what?"

"Biting your lip when you concentrate," he said smiling, "your cute when you do that."

"Brainy," was all Kara could say before the waiter came and took their orders.

"I am only telling the truth."

"I love you too."


	37. Compliment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl compliments Kara.

Kara's not sure how she got into a situation like this. She remembers being a J'onn's office talking about a rumour about alien guns being sold. Nia suggested that Kara fun Brainy could go undercover at the party. Because it'd be a perfect cover, they were already "dating" and no one would know.

She vaguely remembers buying a dress with Alex after that. Getting ready seemed to be a blur.

Now she was at the party dancing with Querl. "Are you okay Kara?" Querl asked, studying his date.

"Yeah," she answered with a nod, "just trying to pinpoint where the meeting is going down."

Querl nodded as he continued the dance. He looked around to to be of assistance but his eyes kept going to Kara. He smiled as he watched her make a face as she concentrated.

"I don't think anyone could ever be as lovely as you," Querl said breaking her concentration.

Querl watched as her face turned slightly pink and hid her face in his shoulder.

 _Why is he so cute_? Kara thought as she tried to think of something to say. "Thank you?" She managed out. She felt Querl chuckle and leaned back.

"I'm only stating the obvious," he said with a smile. "Your beauty outshines everyone."

Kara bit her lip trying to not kiss him. Honestly, how is he saying stuff like this and not except her to react?

Before she could say anything, something caught Querl's attention. "It seems the meeting is happening right now."

Right, they were on a mission. Mentally preparing herself, Kara was ready.


	38. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara watches Querl fight

Kara's seen Querl fight sure. She's even helped him a few times. But she hasn't actually stood by on the side lines and watched him.

She was about to go help him when she noticed that he had it under control. So she stood there as Kara Danvers and watched as part of the crowd.

She was in awe at how he moved so gracefully that it almost looked like he was dancing.

She's watches him as he dodges every hit, and hits his opponent in the right places. It's like he can predict every move he'll make. He probably is, knowing Querl.

She'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't find him attractive when fighting.

Querl's opponent laid on the ground defeated. Querl stood up and caught Kara's eye. Smiling , Kara gave him a wave which he returned.

And for a brief moment, she wondered if he showed off in the fight.


	39. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Querl why

Querl thinks it's luck that Kara's dating him. He's tried to come up with a reason why, but couldn't. Don't get him wrong, he loves her and is glad that they're dating. It's just he has his days where he can't believe that they're dating.

So one day he'll ask her exactly why she's dating him.

"Kara?" Querl asked as he plays with her hand.

"Mm?" Kara answered distractingly. Their watching Wizards of Oz again.

"Why are you dating me?" Thrown off by the question, Kara pauses the movie and turns to him.

"You want to know why I'm dating you?" Kara asked. Querl just nodded. "Because I love you," she said it simply. As if it answers everything.

"But why do you love me?"

"Well," she paused thinking how to put it into words, "you're loving, caring, smart, amazing. And I know you'll always be there when I need you. Just like when I'm there when you need me."

Querl pulled her in for a hug and nuzzled her hair. "You always know what to say, don't know?"

Kara shrugged, giving him the small that's only for Querl. "You know, I try my best."


	40. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tells Brainy he’s beautiful

Querl rubbed his temples as he walked up to Kara’s apartment. Today had been a rough day at the DEO and right now, he just needed a hug.

“Hey Brainy,” Kara greeted once he knocked on the door. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine,” Querl answered stepping in. “Just a bad day. So you mind if I take my image inducer off?”

“Not at all. You’re free to be yourself here.” Closing the door, Kara made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a slice of Querl’s favourite pizza to warm up. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Colonel Haley was more...” he paused thinking of a word. “Insistent today. Which in turn drove Alex a bit crazy.”

“I’m sorry you had that kind of day.” Turning around, she smiled when she saw Brainy as himself.

“Why are you smiling? Are you amused that I was having a bad day?”

Still smiling, she shook her head and walked towards him to give him a hug. “No, I’m just admiring how beautiful you look.”

“When I look like this?” Querl asked raising an eyebrow.

“Mhm. And before you ask, I love you with or without your image inducer.”

Querl smiled and hugged her tighter. He’s glad he made the decision to come to Kara’s.

“Love you too.”


	41. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara helps Brainy through a panic attack

Kara found Querl sitting in the corner of the room alone. “Brainy?” Kara whispered. As she walked closer, she could see something was wrong. “Do you want company?”

Querl nodded not being able to speak. Kara sat down beside him and hugged him. “It’s okay Brainy, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I can’t breathe,” Querl choked out.

“Okay, let’s focus on your breathing. Close your eyes and just focus on me.” Kara paused and waiting for him to nod. “Ready? Breath in for four seconds, and out for four seconds. In and out, in and out.”

They continued to do this until Querl could breath better. “Thanks Kara.”

“Anytime. Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, not letting go.

“No, not yet. If it’s okay with you, I’d rather stay like this for now.”

“Sure.”

So they stayed like that and talked about anything and everything. There was a brief period of time where Kara left to get some food. But they talked until Querl was feeling better.


	42. Playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl comes home and sees Kara playing with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of chapter 14

Since Querl found out about Alura, he had decided to stay in the 21st century. Alex has given his old job back at the DEO. He had his good and bad days at work. And today was a really bad day and all he wanted to do was go home.

Alex could tell that Querl was having an off day, so she sent him home. He left and made his way home, not before picking up some pizza. When he made it home he opened the door and melting at the sight in front of him.

"I'm going to get you," Kara said, crawling towards Alura. Alura laughed and ran away from her.

"No you can't!" 

"Oh yeah!" Kara sang and caught her giggling daughter.

"Mommy!" Alura giggled. She held Kara's face between her hands and made a face. "You weren't suppose to win."

"Well I did," she said, nuzzling her chest causing her daughter to giggle. 

"Are you guys having fun without me?" Querl asked watching the loves of his life turn their heads.

"Daddy!" Alura exclaimed and rushed to hug him. He managed to catch her before they fell to the ground. Kara caught the pizza before it fell too. "You're home!"

"And I also brought pizza." Alura clapped her hands and pulled Querl up and dragged him to the table.

His favourite part of the day was coming home and spending time with the two people he loves the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! But I hope you like it.


	43. Fake Dating part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habits that can't be broken

Kara doesn't think she'll ever get use to Querl giving her affectionate kisses. She knows that their fake dating and she's not suppose to like it. But she can't help it, she's in love Querl and she'll never stop.

So when Querl first arrived at Kara's for game night, he kissed her forehead as a hello. Immediately making Kara melt and giggle.

"Hey Brainy," she greeted with a smile.

"How are you?" he asked, walking in.

"I'm okay." Tilting her head Kara wondered something.

Seeing that something was on her mind Querl spoke up, "penny for your thoughts?"

"You know when we're alone we don't have to pretend to be dating. So why do you kiss me?"

Querl paused before coming up with an answer, "kissing your nose and forehead as if it's a habit I can't break. I can stop if you prefer."

Does she want him to kisses him? Kara shook her head. "No it's fine, I don't mind."

Querl smiled with a nod. "I don't think it's a habit I want to break." he mumbled.

Kara chose to ignore the comment and started getting the living room ready for game night. With a smile her seemed she couldn't get rid of.


	44. Disguised investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl go on an undercover mission

It was suppose to be an under cover routine mission. A simple recon mission to find who the buyers where. Sitting at the table in the restaurant, Kara used her super hearing.

"Kara," Querl whispered, gaining her attention, "I think we may have been spotted."

Glancing sideways, she saw someone walking towards them.

"Do you trust me?" Kara asked turning to Querl.

"Of course," he answered wondering why the sudden question.

"Okay good." She was nervous. "Just, um, follow my lead." Taking a deep breath, Kara leaned in and kissed him.

A bit surprised about the sudden change of events, Querl quickly leaned into.

Kissing Kara was quite more enjoyable then Querl imagined. Snaking his arms around Kara waist to pull her closer. To make it more realistic of course.

Kara's hands cupped his face as they continued kisses. Just until the security guard goes away, she told herself. But another part of her didn't want to. And she wondered if Querl wanted to continue too.

Noticing that the security guard had changed directions, Kara broke the kiss.

"Sorry," she whispered having yet to leave Querl'a personal space. "It was the only thing I could come up with."

"I understand. I quite enjoyed it and wouldn't mind kissing you again."

Kara smiled and before she could kiss him again, J'onn's voice interrupted them. "May I remind you that you two are still on a mission?"

"Right. Maybe when the mission is over, we'll continue later?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Kara said with a smile.


	45. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl comforts Kara

Being public enemy number one sucked and there wasn't much she could do to clear her name. She didn't know what to do and it was driving her crazy. 

Sighing, she leaned back on the couch and watched her friends get everything ready for game night. James had insisted that she were to do nothing and relax. She figured it was his way of saying sorry, she couldn't blame him or anyone.

Querl caught her eye, and he gave her a small smile. At least she know's Querl will always be there to support her. Even if the world is crashing down on her, Querl will always be there.

With everything set up, everyone took their seats and began to play. Kara only wished they'd watch a movie instead. That way they didn't have to talk about what's happening with Supergirl.

"I still can't believe the President thinks Supergirl could do something like that," Alex started on the topic.

As the conversation of Supergirl continued, Kara kept shifting in her seat wishing they would drop the subject.

Sensing how uncomfortable Kara was, Querl grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. Kara looked down at their hands and back up at Querl. She gave him a smile and rested her head on his shoulder. Sometimes little actions were best then words.


	46. Fake dating part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox Fake Dating (already in love) sitting on the same side of the table so we can whisper to each other + you're holding my hand when no one's around

When people look at Kara Danvers and Querl Dox they know that the two were in love. Especially when they sit on the same side of the table whispering to each other. They were in love and no one say different.

"You know Kara, we don't have to sit on the same side of the table," Querl pointed out, "no ones around so we don't have to pretend." Although, he always liked when they were close to one another.

"Yeah I know. But this way we can whisper to each other when it comes to talk Supergirl business," Kara answered with a smile. "Besides, I'm more comfortable sitting beside you."

Querl smiled and held her hand. "In that case, you are welcome to stay."

Blushing, she looked down and held their hands up. "You're holding my hand when no one's around."

"Because I like holding your hand."

They were in love, and all they had to do is tell each other. But for now, they were both fine with how things are.


	47. Secret Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Kara - Smiling at you when you're not looking + Everything slows, everything's rose now

"You should just tell her," Alex said taking a swing of her beer.

"Tell who what?" Querl asked turning to Alex. They were sitting in the living room waiting for Kara to bring in the snacks for movie night.

"Kara that you love her," Alex answered and smirked as she watched a flustered Querl trying to come up with a lie.

"What gave you that impression?" Querl asked when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"The way you guys act around each other, they way you smile at her when she's not looking."

"I'll think about it," Querl said with a nod. "But I don't think she'll feel the same way."

"Oh I highly doubt that."

Before Querl could ask her what she meant by that, Kara came in with a snacks and drinks. Setting them down on the table, Kara settled in beside Querl as the movie started.

When the movie was over, Alex said goodbye and winked at Querl. Hoping he would tell Kara. She wasn't sure how long she could handle the two of them dancing around each other.

Kara was cleaning up when Querl cleared his throat, taking Alex's advice. "Kara, there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure Brainy, what's up?" she asked, and sat down on the couch.

Querl shifted as he was looking for the right words. "I use to see the world in black and white for most of my life. It wasn't until we officially met that I started seeing the everything in a rose colour. And it seems that whenever I'm with you, the world seems to slow down. It feels like we're the only two people around."

"Brainy," Kara whispered, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks. "What are you saying?"

"I love you Kara, and I don't want this feeling to ever go away."

Lost for words, Kara leaned in and kissed him. "I love you too."


	48. Brainy Loves Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KARADOX Brainy loves how Kara melt when they kiss

There are a lot of things that Querl loves about Kara. Her smile, her laugh, the way she scrunches her nose when she's concentrating on something. There are more he can list but his favourite thing is when Kara melts when they kiss.

He's memorized every muscle movement, every breath that Kara takes when he kisses her. She relaxes into the kiss that sometimes it feels that she'll melt to the floor.

Sometimes it seems that he can kiss away her worries. And it soothes him knowing that he's the one she chose. So he kisses her every chance he gets, just to make her worry less. To feel her melt into his arms. It's like a drug he doesn't want to quit, and he's okay with that.

Querl loves Kara, Lara loves Querl. And when she melts into the kisses they share, he falls in love every time.


	49. The Weekenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover of Supergirl and The Weekenders

"Who do you think would win in a fight?" Carver asked as the four friends sat at a table with their milkshakes, "Superman or Supergirl?"

"They're cousins who have the same powers. It'd be a tie," Lor pointed out.

"Besides, in what situation would they be in to fight each other?" Tish asked, stirring her shake.

"They could be training together," Tino suggested.

"Nah. It'd have to be saving the world kind of fight. So let's says one of them turns evil and the only way to stop them would be the other Kryptonian."

They say there on silence as they thought about the answer. "If the good Kryptonian had help, they'd win," Tino was the first to break the silence. "If not, I think it'd be a tie."

"Yeah it would be an even fight," Tish agreed.

"I think Supergirl would win."

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her Carver," Lor teased, taking a sip of her shake.

Carver's attention was on his drink. "I don't know what you're talking about," he mumbled.

Before they could continue, there was a commotion outside.

"Guys! Supergirl's here!" Someone came in the shop and ran outside. It took them a few seconds before everyone ran outside to see what was going on. I mean, Supergirl never comes to Bahia Bay. And when she does leave National City, its usually because of something important.

Running outside, they spotted Supergirl in the air fighting Amazo. "There's no way Supergirl's gonna win this fight," Tish said watching.

"Of course she's going to win! She's Supergirl!" Lor defended.

"Yeah maybe if she was fighting someone else. But this is Amazo, the one that  can copy her superpowers."

They watched the fight, cheering every time Supergirl got in a hit. A few hours later Supergirl, along with everyone on the ground, watched as Amazo left in a hurry.

"Huh, wonder what that was all about," Supergirl mumbled to herself. She'll have to ask Brainy to do a search when she gets back home. She flew down the make sure they were all okay. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah we're okay," Tino said with a smile, "good job Supergirl."

"Thanks, though I don't think I scared him off. It looked like he was wanted somewhere else. Which isn't a good thing."

"Well either way, I'm sure that you'll find a way to defeat him," Tish said making Supergirl smile.

"Thanks. I've got a few minutes before I had to leave, anyone wants a picture?"

Everyone said yes, so Supergirl spent the few minutes taking pictures and autographs and answering a few questions that they had.

"Man, she's amazing," Carver said as he watched her fly off.

"You can say that again."


	50. Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox Romance Fake Dating - I invite you to watch Netflix with me and even though we're alone, we still end up cuddling on the couch + I fall asleep on the couch and wake up in your bed tucked in and can't help but roll over and snuggle into you

With the drinks and snacks set out of the table, Kara sat down beside Querl wrapping the blanket around them. "Ready?" Kara asked. Querl nodded and she pressed play. Leaning back on Querl, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. It was a habit that neither seem to mind doing even when alone.

As the marathon continued, Querl felt himself falling asleep. He tried to stay awake for Kara's sake, but it seems that his body demanded to sleep. So he fell asleep, he head resting on the back of the couch.

"Brainy?" Kara whispered when she felt his arms slack around her. When she didn't get an answer she turned around and smiled. "You must have been tired," she whispered and tried to hold in a giggle as he snored in response. Not wanting to wake him up, she left gently lifted him up and brought him to her bed. He needed his rest and she wasn't going to stop him from having it.

Kara turned off the TV and lights and made her way to her bed. She was just going to sit there and read a little with no intention of falling asleep.

Querl woke up the next morning in a bit of a daze. The last thing he remembered he was on the couch cuddling Kara, and now he was in her bed. Wondering how he got here, he turned over to see Kara sleeping. Of course it was her. Smiling, he grabbed he waist and snuggled his nose in her hair. Still sleeping, she sighed in content and snuggled further in Querl's arms.


	51. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy not being able to sleep at night, and Kara trying to figure out why

She knows there something going on with Querl, she just doesn't know what. Not until they're at J'onn's office that she sees it. Sees the bags under his eyes, sees that he's a bit slow when answering a question that was directed to him. He's sluggish and now she knows why. She thinks back and notices his behavior. Querl hasn't been sleeping.

She pulled him to the side once the group conversation is done. "Hey, are you getting any sleep?"

"Of course, enough that my organic body can function." He's lying, Kara knows but she drops the subject. She'll figure it out one way or another.

She calls Alex later and asked if she knows anything. "I don't know, Kara. He keeps to himself when he's off the clock. Sorry."

"It's okay Alex. Thanks anyways." She sighs as she taps her phone on her chin, thinking. There's got to be a way to know why. Finally knowing what to do, she made her way home to get everything set up.

Kara just put the finishing touches on the couch when she heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" She called and turn to the couch. Knowing that's as comfortable as it's going to get, she nodded to herself and went to open the door.

"Hey Brainy," she greeted with a smile, "glad you came."

"Yes well, Alex didn't give me a choice," he said walking in. She'll take it, she knew Alex is just as worried. "Will it be just the two of us?"

"I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. I quite like spending time with you." That made her smile. Though she did feel a bit guilty about trying to get him to sleep.

They made their way to the couch and sat down. Kara at the end, and Querl sitting in the middle.

Querl to suppressed a yawn, earning a frown from Kara. "Is there something the matter?" Querl ask, watching Kara bring her knees to her chest.

"I know you haven't been sleeping lately," Kara states, "I just want you to know that you can talk to me about it. Or anything really."

"I know. I just.... I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it quite yet."

"And that's okay," Kara says and nods to the TV. "Want to watch Star Trek?" Querl nodded and they began to watch.

It didn't take long for Querl to fall asleep. His head fell on Kara's shoulders as he slept. Kara stayed still not wanting to wake him up.

The episode that they started finished, that's when Querl woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he looks around and frowns. "Sorry for falling asleep. I don't know why that happened."

"It's okay Brainy, you need rest. You can't keep going without sleep. No ones build like that. Not even an half computer and half organic life form,” she says before he could interrupt. “Your body needs sleep.”

Querl stays quiet as he thinks over her words. “I know, I know. I’m not ready.”

Kara nods and hugs him. “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Thanks Kara.”

“That’s what friends are for,” she says with a smile, earning a smile from Querl. “Come on, you can stay here for the night. We have a Star Trek marathon to watch.”

So Querl’s not ready to talk about whatever keeps him up at night. That’s okay. As long as he knows she’ll always be around to help him.


	52. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy asking Alex for permission to ask Kara out

Brainy's nervous and he doesn't like the feeling. He doesn't think he's ever been nervous before. It's just one question he has to ask Alex, and he was nervous. He would never admit it out loud but Alex did scare him a little. He knew what she was capable of.

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and went to search for her. "Ah, Director Danvers, may I have a word?"

"Sure Brainy what's up?" Brainy pauses as he tried to figure out what to say. “Brainy?” Maybe he paused a little to late.

“Right. I wanted to have your permission in asking Kara out.”

That was not what she was expecting him to say. Clearing her throat to cover up her shock she nodded. “You know, you don’t have to ask me to date my sister.”

“I’m aware. But I also know how much you two mean to each other. I’d rather have your blessing then your resentment.”

Touched by the statement, Alex smiled. “Yeah Brainy, you can ask her out. She’ll be thrilled.”


	53. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara being so worried about Brainy once he gets kidnapped, and doing her best to take care of him when she gets him back

It wasn't suppose to happen with her being Supergirl. It shouldn’t have happened at all but it did. She should have been there when the Children of Liberty stormed the DEO and took Brainy. This was all her fault and she couldn’t do anything about it.

J’onn had advised her to stand down and let the DEO handle it. She didn’t want to, but she did. She knew that they were looking for her, and she didn’t want to make it worse.

So she was sitting at home riddled with worry. She knows he can handle himself. Knows that whatever they did to him, he’d be fine. It gave her some comfort but not a lot.

“I should have been there,” she keeps muttering to herself as she paces around the apartment. She’s not sure who she’s more mad at, Alex and Brainy for not fighting back. Or herself for not being there.

Feeling boxed in, Kara left her apartment and flew around the city.  To clear her head, trying to convince herself. 

That’s when she hears it, hears the door to her loft open. Kara quickly turned around and flew back into her apartment. “Brainy!” she exclaimed, flying to to his arms.

Brainy winced at the touch but tried to contain it. Kara let go and looked over and gently touched his face. “Oh Brainy,” she whispered. “Come on, let me clean that up.”

“That seems like a waist of time,” Brainy said as he’s being bragged to the kitchen. Sitting down, he studied Kara’s face and sighed. “Okay fine.”

Giving him a smile, she left to get the first aid and began to clean up the cut. “Did Alex find you?”

“Yes and I’m glad she did. I wasn’t sure if I could stand anymore pain.” Kara paused a little before going back to the task at hand. “Do you want to know?”

“Yes. But not right now. Right now I just want to clean you up, get some food in you and relax.”

Brainy relaxed and waited for her to be finished. He didn’t want to go over the night again. So a night in with Kara sounded pretty good to him. “Thank you Kara.”


	54. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy being upset that he and Kara don't talk enough, and making a point to visit her at her apartment with some kind of food as an apology

Brainy tried to focus on the task in front of him, but he was distracted. He's upset that he hasn't been talking to Kara lately. He knows that it's not their faults with their busy schedule. And it certainly doesn't help that they spend most of their time looking for Lex.

It's not their fault, but he feels that he could try more with their relationship. Deciding to see Kara, Brainy set down his project and left his lab.

"I will be out for the day, Director," he states when he saw Alex on his way out.

Alex nodded, having a feeling it was about Kara. "Have fun."

Brainy didn't think twice of the meaning and left the building. As he was walking towards Kara's apartment, Brainy stopped by Kara's favourite restaurant.

Paying for his order, he left and started to the destination.

"Hey Brainy," Kara greeted, smiling when she opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"To apologize." Brainy offering the bag of food. Kara took it and set aside so he could walk in.

"Apologize for what?"

"For not making time to talk more," he answered, standing to the side as Kara went to the kitchen.

"I know its not your fault. We both have been pretty crazy lately."

"I know, but it still shouldn't have excused me for making time." Setting down the bag, Kara walked towards him and put her arms around him. Brainy did the same.

"Then I have to apologize to," she said offering him a smile. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"I believe I am not. Why?"

"Good. Because my amazing boyfriend brought me food and I'd like to spend time with him. You know, before we're both needed."

Brainy smiled and kissed her nose. "Sounds good to me."


	55. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Kara - Both pulling each other into the kiss + Tracing the other's lip after kissing them because those are the softest lips you know and you kissed those lips

Kara's not sure who's idea it was to dance in the middle of the apartment. She didn't mind though, it felt nice being in Brainy's arms. Even if they were just swaying back and forth with no music. 

Taking her head of his chest, she looked at him and couldn't help but love the him more everyday. "Penny for you thoughts?" Brainy asked pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

"Just thinking about you and how much I love you," Kara said, smiling at the blush that made its way to his cheeks. 

They both began pulling each other towards them for a kiss, as if they were synced. In the need of breath, they broke the kiss and Brainy rested his forehead on hers. Kara felt Brainy's hand cup her cheek and his thumb tracing her lips.

"A penny for  _your_  thoughts?" Kara asked, smiling.

"That your lips are the softest lips I know and I get to kiss those lips." Brainy smiled watching her blush. Giggling, Kara leaned in to kiss him. Because how could she resist kissing him when he makes her insides melt?


	56. Perfume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, Brainy gets scared by a snake, hugs Kara and he praises her perfume and says how much he likes to hug her (they are still friends, but will confess)

Brainy's not sure how Kara convinced him to go to Smallville with her for a weekend. Maybe it was that look she gave him when she asked. Or that puppy eyes she gave him as she waited for an answer. Nope, has to be that smile he loves so much when he finally agreed to come. 

Well whatever the answer was, he didn't mind. He was spending the weekend with Kara's, even if that mind in the country away from technology. He's still not sure how he feels about that, but having Kara there makes up for it.

"Come on Brainy let's go for a walk," Kara says pulling him out of his thoughts. He looks up to her in confusion.

"Where would we go?" he asks making Martha and Kara laugh.

"It is a farm you know. So nowhere and everywhere." Still confused, Brainy stood up and followed her all the same.

"Be careful!" Martha calls, waving the two. Kara waved back and started walking towards the fields at the back.

"So this is where Superman grew up," Brainy notes as he studies everything as they walk. Kara nodded not really sure what to say. 

They continued walking and talking about whatever came to mind. As they walked, Brainy noticed something slithering towards them. Realizing it was a snake, he hugged Kara until it was gone.

"I didn't know you were afraid of snakes," Kara says once he let go. 

Clearing his throat, he nodded. "Yes well, they are not my favourite animals."

"Wanna talk about it?" Kara asked, offering her ear to listen.

"No it's fine. Childhood memories that I rather not want to think about." They continue walking until Brainy breaks the silence. "I like your perfume, it  smells good and it suits you."

Kara looks down causing her hair to cover her face. Which in turn hides her blush she felt coming. "Thanks."

"I also like hugging you Kara," he says as he tries to ignore her blushing. For Kara's sake though, he loves her blushes. "They are nice, warm and safe."

She is very close to telling him he needs to stop with the compliments or she's going to kiss him. "I like hugging you too Brainy."

Maybe soon he'll have enough courage to tell her how she really feels. If not, he can always tell her when they get back home.


	57. Comfort Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting kisses: only barely has time to reach both hands out for B before B is there, kneeling at A's feet. B takes A's hands first, kissing their knuckles and palms. Then B reaches up to hold A's face, pressing soft kisses around their cheeks, their lips, murmuring "it's okay" and "you're alright" and "I'm here" in between (KARADOX)

It's been a few days since Brainy’s been kidnapped, and he’s healing. Slowly but healing.

Alex told him to take a few days to get better, Kara offered him to stay with her. Just until he felt better. Brainy had protested, the Danvers sisters insisted and he finally agreed.

Kara stood in the bathroom, washing her face as she hears Brainy’s mumbling. He’s been doing that when he sleeps, and it breaks her heart.

She hates that she couldn't take the pain away. Hates that he went through what he did, and she wasn't there to save him. Brainy doesn't blame her, which is a relief. She wouldn't know what to do if he did.

"Kara?" She hears Brainy from the other room. She hears the how scared he is. How vulnerable he must feel right now. "Kara?" There's panic in his voice now.

Quickly leaving the bathroom, she sees Brainy sitting on the bed looking around. Kara knelt on the floor and took his hands, kissing them. "Nightmare?"

Brainy nods and squeezes afraid she'll vanish. Kara reaches up and holds his face. "It's okay," she whispers, kissing him softly. "You're alright." Another kiss on both his cheeks. "I'm right here. I not going anyway."

They sit like that for the rest of the night. Holding each other and occasionally kissing, Kara saying comforting words as Brainy stays quiet.

One day Brainy will heal but until that day comes, Kara's going to be there. One step at a time.


	58. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt, how about a double date with Sanvers? I really miss Maggie and she never got to meet Brainy. Plus, we can get some good Danvers Sisters moments in there too while they panic about what to wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long! But I hope you enjoy it nontheless.

"Why did I think this was a good idea?" Alex cries, rifling through her clothes. "And how is it that I have a lot of clothes and nothing to wear?!"

Laughing, Kara got up from the couch and made her way to her sister.  "Kara it's not funny!"

"I'm sure whatever you wear Maggie's gonna love it. Besides, it's not like your clothes will stay on all night."

"Kara!"

"Alright alright, I'll stop with the teasing," she says as she throws her hands in the air. "Here, let me have a look."

Alex steps back and watches Kara work. "What are you wearing anyways?"

"The purple dress Mom got me for my birthday." Alex makes a face. "What's with the face?" Kara asks turning back to stare at her.

"Isn't that the dress you ruined the day after you got it?" Kara turned around not saying anything. "And you’re going to wear it to dinner?"

"I fixed it don't worry about it."

Snorting, Alex shook her head. "Yeah okay. Hurry up and we'll go to yours."

"But we don't have enough time!"

"We do if we fly." Kara gave her a look which Alex smiled in return. "Oh just hurry up."

Huffing, she went back to the task at hand. Once she picked out an outfit for Alex, Kara flew herself and her sister to her home.

"Now, let's see what you have." Alex  said and got to work rifling threw Kara's closet.

"Better hurry. We meet them a half and hour," Kara reminded. She felt a bit weird with Alex freaking out about the double date.

Kara figured she'd be the one freaking out.A few minutes later, Alex walked out of the closet with a navy blue dress. "Blue really?"

"I have on good authority that Brainy will love it." Kara looked at her sister in doubt but decided not to argue. They were running out of time. And being late isn't Kara's favourite.

Just as the two Danvers finished getting ready, someone knocked. "You're not expecting anyone, right?"

Kara shook her head as she walked to the door. "No, I texted Brainy he could meet us here." Opening the door, she smiled. "Hey Brainy."

Querl turned around holding out flowers for her. "As beautiful as ever Kara," he complimented.

Blushing, she took the flowers. "Thanks Brainy. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Okay come on. You guys can flirt later. Right now we have to meet Maggie, let's go." Kara had just enough time to put the flowers in water before Alex ushered them out the door.

"Nervous?" Kara whispered to Querl as the three made their way to the restaurant.

“No.” He was quick to answer. Pausing, he turned to her and frowned. “What makes you say that?”

“You play with your Legion ring when you get anxious about something.” Querl stopped and gave her a slight smile.

“So I might be a little nervous,” he admitted. “But I’m sure we’ll have fun tonight.”

Looping her arm through his, Kara gave him a bright smile. “I’m sure we will too.”

“Hey beautiful,” Maggie greeted Alex when they got to the restaurant.

“Hey.” Alex smiles and gives her a kiss. “So, you ready?”

Maggie shrugs and looks behind Alex. “Ready as I’ll ever be. You?”

Alex shrugged and turned around, preparing herself. “Brainy, this is Maggie. Maggie, Brainy.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Maggie. Alex told me a lot about you.” _Polite, that’s good._

“All good things I hope,” she says with a smile. They shake hands and Querl nods.

“Indeed. She can’t seem stop gushing about you.” _Brainy you can stop talking now_ , Alex thinks, hoping he catches her eyes.

“Oh really. What does she say?” Maggie asks and Alex knows that look.

“Okay!” Alex interrupts before Querl can say more. “Let’s go inside and eat. I’m starving.” 

They all agree but Alex knows she won’t be able to stop Maggie and Querl talk about her. And Kara’s not going to help either. Smiling and silently laughing as if she’s enjoying it. That traitor.

As the evening goes, they all relax and start to have fun. Laughing at the jokes Kara tells, sometime laugh at Querl when he says something he doesn’t quite get.

There was nothing to be nervous about. Maybe they’ll do it again. That’s if the three of them would stop gaining up on Alex and tease her.


	59. Sleepless  Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't sleep goes up to her rooftop garden and finds Brainy asleep in a chaise lounge

Kara tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position. She wasn't having any luck. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock. Groaning, she pulled the blanket of her head. It hasn't even been a full hour since the last time she checked the time. Giving up, she got out of bed bringing her blanket with.

Thinking some fresh air might help, Kara wrapped the blanket around herself she made her way up to the roof.

Walking through the door it the roof, Kara heard a noise. Not really up for a fight, Kara reluctantly prepared herself. Turning the corner to fight, she stopped at the sight. Brainy was curled up on one of the lounge chairs. "What are you doing up here?" Kara whispered. Brainy shivered in response.

Shaking her head, she decided it was best not to wake him. Slipping the blanket off her shoulders and placed it on him.

Sitting down on the chair beside him, Kara smiled as she watched him. She's never seen him look so peaceful. Looks like he doesn't have a care in the world. Its a look that Kara wouldn't mind seeing everyday.

"You know," Kara starts talking quietly, "it's nice seeing you not having to worry about anything. But knowing you, you might be thinking about different outcomes to a situation. Even in your sleep." She doesn't get a response and she's okay with it. If anyone needs their sleep it's Brainy.

She doesn't know when she feel asleep. doesn't know when Brainy pushed his chair to hers. With Brainy's arms around her, both sharing the blanket, it's the best nights sleep she's ever had.


	60. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who... who did this?" + I heard you crying. with karadox, please.

"Kara?" Querl called, walking into her apartment. Looking around he frowned when he couldn't find her. And from what he could tell, she hasn't been home yet. He was about to turn and leave when he heard the soft crying.

"Kara?" The only response was a sniffle. Closing the door, he walked in forth to find the source. "Kara, I know you're home. I heard you crying." He was meant with silence. Not one to give up, he continued to search. He found Kara curled up on the bathroom floor shaking in pain.

Taking a minute to decide the best course of action. Picking up Kara and quickly made he way up to the roof garden. "What happened?" he asked, setting down Kara on a chair.  

Shuddering when the air hit her face, and soon relaxed as she felt the sun. "I don't really remember. I was getting ready to go when I heard a .click, next thing I know I fell on the floor in pain."

"Kryptonite?" Kara nodded, hugging herself.

"I've never felt so much pain before. It was scary Brainy, I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do." She tried holding back her tears, but they escaped with a sob.

Querl’s heart broke as he watched her cry. He’s never seen her this scared before. And he hated the question that he needed to ask, but they needed to know. “Who...who did this?”

Kara day there in silence as she thought about it. Finally she shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Querl said, holding her. “We’ll find them, I promise.”

Kara returned the hug and buried her face in his shirt, needing the comfort. “Thanks Brainy.”

Kissing the top of her head Querl nodded. Staying like that until the sun set and Kara’s apartment was clear of kryponite.


	61. Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not going anywhere without you.+ kara and brainy

It was a rare peaceful night that Querl always enjoyed. Laying in bed with a sleeping Kara beside him. On those nights, he lets his mind wonder about the future. Some times he thinks about going back to the future with Kara. Sometimes it's staying where with Kara.

Doesn't matter what the future holds for him, he just knows that Kara's in it. He just hopes Kara feels the same way about her future with him. Thinking about the love of his life, Querl rolled over and smiled at the sight beside him.

In his eyes, Kara looks like an angel when she sleeps. He finds the mumbling in her sleep adorable, though he'll never tell her that. Gently moving a strand of hair away from her face, Querl whispered, "although I cannot tell you how your future will do, even though I want to. I can tell you that I love you, no matter what time period I'm in."

Kara made a noise and turned over causing Querl to chuckle quietly. "Though I have a feeling you already know. But that's okay, I'll continue to tell you until you dream of me. There are time's where I wonder what it would be like when I go back home. If you'll come with me or if I'd stay here with you. But I don't know what would happen. The future seems uncertain to me, and I don't know how I feel about not knowing something.

"But what I do know is," he whispered, slipping his arms around Kara pulling her close and kissed her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you." Kara snuggled closer to him and sighed in content as if she heard him.


	62. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I won't let anyone hurt her. " with karadox, please!!!!

Out of all the places her kidnappers decide to take her, it had to be a planet with a red sun. They weren't the brightest kidnappers, as far as Supergirl could tell. But she did give them credit for the red sun.

Huffing, Kara paced the room wondering what was going to happen now. They haven't tortured her so far, which is a good thing. She's pretty sure that the kidnappers even know what they want to do with her. Torture her for information? She's not even sure what they would want to know.

Bored, Kara sat down on the floor straining her hearing, seeing if she could hear anything. With no luck, she slumped down. There was nothing she could do but wait.

A few hours later, Kara woke up to a commotion outside the door. She didn't mean to fall asleep, but she was bored and didn't know what else to do. Plus, she couldn't open the door she's tried.

Sitting up, she pressed her ear against the door and listened. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but it sounded like someone  was fighting with her kidnappers. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt her!" It was a muffled, but it was definitely someone she knew.

"Brainy?" Kara questioned. Backed away from the door when she heard someone walking towards it.

"Kara if you're in there, step away from the door." She did as she was told, and watched the door get kicked in.

"Brainy!" Kara happily cried and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug as he did the same. "You came!"

"Yes, sorry it took so long. It took me a bit longer when I realized you were off planet," he explained. Leaning back to check over Kara to make sure she's okay. "Are you alright?"

Kara nodded giving him a smile. "Yeah, yeah I am. They didn't hurt me. Well, they didn't really do anything to me. I don't know why they wanted me in the first place."

"It seems someone from Fort Knox wanted you dead. And your kidnappers brought you here to do the job. They fought over who was going to do it. Before they had the chance, we arrived."

"Well thank you for saving me," Kara said, kissing him. "You're my hero."

Querl smiled and started to lead the way out the door. "Come on let's go home. I'm sure you're hungry."

Kara groaned as she followed him."Starving!"


	63. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karadox + taking care of their baby.

Kara wants to cry, just sit down and cry. She wasn't having a bad day, it was far from it. Her day was perfect. The sun was shining, Querl had made her breakfast and their daughter slept threw the night. The day was great. Up until their three month old daughter started crying and Kara couldn't figure out why. 

She wasn't hurt from what Kara could see, she definitely wasn't hungry and her diaper's clean. With nothing else to think of, she rocked the crying Alura while singing nursery rhymes in Kryptonian.

She knows that crying is normal. It's called a purple cry, a period of time where there's nothing you can do but let them cry. She knows what it is, but it doesn't mean she has to like it.

She looked at the clock and relaxed a little. Querl was coming home soon, and maybe  _maybe_  he can help. But until Querl walks threw the door, Kara's going to continue singing. It's the only thing she can do, and she knows Alura likes it. Just not right now. Oh well.

A few minutes later, Querl walked in carrying a bag of Chinese. "Is everything okay?" Querl asked, setting down the bag and walked towards them.

"Yeah. It's just been a hard three hours," Kara answered. "I'm not even sure what she wants and I tried everything."

"Everything but me," Querl said with a smile. Kara handed over Alura. Immediately knowing it was Querl holding her, Alura calmed down.

"How do you do that?" Kara asked, watching the two from the couch. 

"Do what?" Querl answered, looking at Alura as he rocked her.

"Get her to be so calm just holding her?"

"Sometime's all she needs is Daddy," Querl said with a smile. "Or so I've read."

Kara hummed, smiling at the sight in front of her. "I don't think I'll every get use to this."

"Use to what?" Querl was met with silence. Looking up, Querl chuckled and shook his head. Of course Kara fell asleep. Looking down at Alura, he smiled. "You must have done a number on Mommy." Alura gave Querl a sort of smile as an answer. "That's okay, she loves you as much as I do."


	64. Because I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just tell why you did it!" "Because I'm in love with you, okay!" + karadox, please!!

"Supergirl!" Querl shouted from a distance, watching in worry.

Kara's not sure how it happened. One minute she was fighting, the next she was knocked down with a piece of kryptonite sitting a few feet away from her.

Incapable of doing anything, Kara could only watch as the alien in front of her was about to stab her. She’s not sure how or when Querl jumped in front of her. Everything went in slowed down as she watched Querl get stabbed. She’s positive that she shouted, but she’s not sure.

With Querl quick thinking, it gave Alex enough time to immobilize the alien and for someone to take the kryptonite again.

Querl clutched his shoulder and cursed at the pain. When he jumped in front of Kara, he didn’t hesitate or overthink it. Given the chance, he’ll probably do it over again.

“Brainy!” Kara exclaimed, crawling towards him. “Are you alright?” Not the best question given that he just got a sword threw his shoulder. But it was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

“‘Tis but a scratch,” Querl replied with a slight smile. Kara would have laughed at the reference if she wasn’t worried about him.

“That’s more the a scratch,” she pointed out. “Why did you jump in front of me?” He flushed at the question and Kara couldn’t tell if it was from the wound or something else.

Querl knew the question was coming, but he didn’t have any answers. “It was a logical thing to do,” he answered. Standing up, he made his way to the DEO.

It wasn’t a good enough answer for her, so she followed. “You could have gotten yourself killed! Why did you do it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Kara’s relentless, she’s not giving up until he answers. “Just tell me why you did it!” She didn’t mean to shout, she was just getting a bit annoyed.

Querl always had his emotions in check. But when it came to Kara, they were all over the place. She sometimes frustrated him when it came to love. How can a bright person like Kara not see how much he loves her?

He’s 99.9% sure that his emotions came in to play when he yelled, “because I’m in love with you!” Realizing what he said, he stomped away. Not in the mood to get rejected by Kara.

Kara stood there gapping like a fish as she watched him walk away. Kara always thought she was smart, and she wondered why she didn’t see that.

“It’s because you’re oblivious when it comes to Brainy,” Alex answered her question.

“Huh?”

Alex shook her head and sighed. “You love him, I know you do. But for some reason you have it programmed in your brain that he doesn’t feel the same way. To be fair, he has it the same way. It’s no wonder why he blew up like that.”

“I wouldn’t say he blew up,” Kara defended. Alex gave her a look and pointed towards Querl.

“Are you going to stay here and argue with me? Or are you going to go over there and kiss him?” Alex had a point.

Waving goodbye, Kara ran towards Querl. “Kara, I’m in no mood for talking.” he said once she started walking beside him.

“I know I know. But just listen okay?” When Querl didn’t answer, Kara took that a cue to continue. “When it comes to you, I’m not the smartest person. Especially when it comes to feelings.”

Querl stopped walking and stared at her. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying is, I allowed myself to believe that you didn’t love me. I didn’t want to get hurt again.” Querl’s face fell and Kara quickly continue, “but now I see that I have another chance at love. And I’m an idiot if I didn’t take it. Plus Alex might beat me up too.” That got a smile out of him. “I’m in love with you Brainy. Will you take a chance on me?”

Querl chuckled and shook his head at her reference. “Of course I’ll take a chance on you.” Smiling the biggest smile Querl has ever seen, Kara gave him a hug. He would have returned it if he wasn’t bleeding at the shoulder.

“Sorry!” Kara quickly let go. “Come on, let’s get the fixed.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”


	65. Baby Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building a nursery, baby-proofing the house with karadox

Kara walked in the house with a bag full of supplies. They were going to start building the nursery today, but Querl had kicked her out of the house. Saying that he wanted to repaint it and watched to surprise her with it.

So, Kara went out and bought everything else for the house to baby proof it. This is their first child, and she be damned if their child will hurt themselves.

With everything she needed, Kara set out to baby proof the whole house. She took her time, wanting to get done when Querl finished in the nursery. But as luck would have it, Kara finished before him.

With nothing else to do, Kara made her way to the room and knocked on the door. “Querl? Are you still in there?” Kara heard a crash and a groan, and Querl walked out dressed in a grey paint. Which caused Kara to laugh. “Are you okay?”

Querl nodded with a smile. “I’m fine. I am however almost done with the room. Then we can start to build the everything and organize it. You can baby proof the whole house.”

Kara gave him a look and shook her head. “I’m finished that.”

“Oh. Then relax. You aren’t suppose to over work yourself.”

“I’m only 6 months. I’m sure I’ll be fine,” she protested as Querl steered her to the living room.

“Yes I know. But right now, all you can do is wait until I’m done. So why not have a snack and watch your favourite movie?” That did sound good.

“Okay fine. But if you need anything, tell me.”

“I will I promise,” Querl said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving to finish the room.

Kara walked into the kitchen and made a bowl popcorn with chips and candy. With that done, she popped in Wizard of Oz and relaxed on the couch.

By the time the movie was done, Querl came in and woke up Kara. “Kara love, the room is done.”

“Must have fallen asleep durning the movie,” Kara mumbled to herself. She rubbed her eyes trying to get the grogginess out. “Can I Come look?”

“Yes, I am 100% positive that you’ll love it.” Kara smiled at the eagerness in Querl’s face. And she decided that she loves it already. Even if she hasn’t seen it. “Close your eyes.”

“Querl,” Kara groaned but did as he instructed. Querl guided her until she stood in the doorway.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Kara did and gasped as she looked around the room.

The room was painted a light with stars scattered everywhere. On one wall, the Milkway solar system was painted. The others, different planets that she knew of and is pretty sure Querl has been to. And if she looked up, Krypton and it’s moon was there. And a different planet that she’s sure is Colu.

“I wanted our child to know where we came from. And where she’s going to grow up. Do you like it?” He was nervous, she could tell by his voice. Unable to speak, she simple nodded.

“Querl it’s beautiful,” she breathed. Turning around, she gave him a kiss. “And I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Querl gave her a smile before embracing her in a hug. “Come on, let’s finish up putting everything together.”

For the remaining of the afternoon, the two had built the crib, dresser, chair and the change table. With Alex popping by with some food.


	66. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox with "When you smile, I fall apart."+"You're everything to me."

Kara could just melt at the sight of Querl's smile, and she does. The feeling she gets every time Querl smiles, she loves it. She gets all tingling inside, it makes her happy to feel this happy. There are days where she doesn't show it, then there are days where she physically relaxes and smiles. Today was on of those days.

Kara sat at the island in her kitchen as she watched Querl baking cupcakes. He was humming along with the music that was softly playing. After putting a sheet of cupcakes in the oven he turned around to see Kara leaning on the table with a dopey smile on her face. A dopey smile that he loves."What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's with the smile?"

She shrugged and her smile grew wider. "Nothing."

"That smile tells me different," he said, leaning on the table to. Leaning closer to her. "Wanna share?"

"It'll just embarrass you." Querl made a face and poked her cheek. "Okay okay. When you smile, I fall apart." She giggled as she watched Querl's cheeks turn green. "I told you."

"It wasn't that embarrassing," Querl said, cleaning up. Kara hummed as she watched him.

"You know, I don't tell you think everyday," Kara started and Querl paused. "You're everything to me and I wouldn't know what I would do without you."

“You would live your life as it was before you met me,” Querl said, making his way to her. Kara shook her head with a a smile, such a Querl answer. “But I too feel the same way. I don’t think I could go back to life before you.”

It was Kara’s turn to blush. “I love you.”

Wrapping his arms around her, he gave her a kiss. “I love you as well.” They held one another for a moment. Up until Kara ruined it.

“So I smile something burning?” Kara asked. It was a lie, but she couldn’t help tease him. She liked watching Querl panic over something so mundane. It felt normal and she loves the feeling.


	67. Marry Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please, can you make one with karadox and "This is probably a bad time, but marry me? ".

They were sitting on the couch Kara laying her head on Querl's lap watching a movie. As they watched one of Kara's rom-coms, Querl's mind drifted to Kara herself. He thought about the way his heart skips a beat when she smiles. The way his skin tingles with every touch.

He knows she’ll always be there to listen to him. She makes him happy and he couldn’t imagine his further without her.

Maybe it was the movie scene when a proposal was happening. Or it was something else entirely, he wasn’t sure. But it didn’t stop him from asking. “Kara.” She hummed, telling him she was paying attention. “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”

Okay so, the question might have caught Kara by surprise. And she showed it by falling off the couch. Who knew there was so mush dust under the coffee table.

“Kara, are you okay?”

Totally the wrong time to think about dust. Kara mentally shook her head and smiled at hi. “Yeah I’m fine.” Sitting up, Kara sat on her knees.

Relief washed over Querl’s face and returned the smile. “I know we’ve never talked about our future together. But I know I want to wake up with you. I want to be the reason why you smile, I want to make you happy. I want you to be my future.”

So Querl might not be much of a romantic. She knows that, he knows. Hell, even Alex knows that. But when says thinks that melts Kara’s heart, she wants to kiss him. And that’s exactly what she does.

She does to him full force that it knocks the couch back. But she doesn’t care, Querl wants to marry her. And she poured all the love she had in that kiss.

“Is that a yes?” Querl asked when they come up for air.

Kara giggles and and kisses him again. “It’s a yes.”

Querl’s heart soars and embraces her as they lay on the floor. Happy as can be.


	68. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a nightmare about you and I wanted to make sure you were okay. + I'll always be there to protect you. with karadox

Kara woke up with a start. Nightmares aren't fun. Nightmares about the person you love are especially not fun.

Rubbing her face, she sat up and shivered as the cold air drifted from her window. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she stood from the bed and closed the window.

"Time for a midnight snack," she mumbled, shuffling from her bedroom to the kitchen.

It was until Kara took the ice cream out of the freezer that Querl decided to talk. "Are you okay, Kara?"

Jumping from the sudden noise, Kara almost dropped the container. " _Brainy_!" Kara whisper yelled, not wanting to disturb the quiet. She had forgotten he was staying tonight. And she briefly wondering why she didn't notice him in the first place.

"My apologizes. I thought you knew I was here." Grabbing two spoons and walking over to the couch. “Are you okay? You normally aren’t awake at this hour.”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Kara answered, scooping some ice cream. “I just...”

Querl closed his computer and set it down on the table. Turning to her, telling her he’s all ears.

“I had a nightmare about you,” she whispered so softly that Querl had to strain his ears. Setting the ice cream aside, Kara turned to him and touched his face. Tracing the brainiac symbols for comfort.

“Kara?” Querl asked in worry. Watching her as she trails her fingers down her face before wrapping her arms around him. Burying her face in his shirt.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” she finally mumbled out. Whatever this nightmare she had must have really scared her.

Querl returned the hug and kissed the top of her head. “Want to talk about it?” Kara shook her head and snuggled closer.

“Not right now. Maybe in the morning.”

“Okay,” Querl said leaning back on the couch, bring her with. “You know I’ll always be there to protect you.”

Kara let’s herself to believe it. Because it’s something she needs to hear, something she knows can and always will happen. Even though she’s suppose to be indestructible, she still has her weaknesses.

So for now, she’ll bury the nightmare away and bask in the love that Querl has for her.


	69. Emotionless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Karadox with emotionless Brainy and Kara helps bring him back to normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance for it getting worse before it got better.... and I may have gotten carried away.
> 
> But enjoy!

Something was wrong, and Kara doesn’t like where it’s going.

When J’onn and Nia came back with the missing aliens, they had warned everyone that Querl wasn’t himself. They weren’t sure what they meant until Querl himself came back. And immediately they didn’t like it. They all agreed they leave it be, hoping he’ll go back to himself.

For Kara it just felt wrong. He didn’t smile, there was no emotions when he talked. No warmth in his eyes. It was as if Querl had died and the Brainiac came back. She kept it to herself, not wanting to worry anyone.

It wasn’t until a few weeks after that day that Kara began to notice. Notice that his eyes would flash red sometimes. It was subtle but she noticed, she always did. Brainiac was seeping through and she had to do something. Had to get Querl back, _her_ Querl back, before Brainiac could take control completely.

So flying to the DEO, she set out to find him. When she did, she found standing over someone, saying something about how his was superior then them. Kara wasn’t paying much attention to what he was saying. Her focus was on Querl.

“Brainy?” Kara called, slowly approaching him. Everyone else lay unconscious on the floor around them. Kara’s not sure if she wants to know what happened. But she has a pretty good idea anyways. “Brainy?” Kara called again this time getting his attention.

A sneer appeared on his face when he recognized who she was. She doesn’t like it, it’s not natural. It doesn’t belong. “I know you’re still in there, Brainy. You have to fight it.”

“It is Brainiac now. The Brainy you know died when they rebooted us,” he answered, standing with his hands in a triangle.

“No he’s not. I know it in my heart that he’s still there and I’m not leaving until he’s back.”

She should of seen it coming, really she should of. But she was so focused on getting Querl back that she didn’t see him fly towards her. Not until he had her against the wall by the throat. “If you’re looking for a fight, you’re out of luck.”

“Of course. Because your people don’t believe in fighting to survive,” he said with a glare. “You just stand there and do nothing, even if it costs you your home. Your scared and weak.”

 _This isn’t him this isn’t him this isn’t him_ , Kara kept chanting as she looked him in the eye. “I may not know the full story about what happened to Krypton. And there’s nothing I can do to bring it back. But what I can do is fight to give people hope. Fight for the ones I care about and fight for love.”

Brainiac laughed and shook his head, tightening his grip. “Your emotions make you weak.”

“They don’t and I’m going to prove it,” she said with so much conviction that Brainiac almost believed her. “Brai...Querl,” Kara said before Brainiac had the chance to say anything, “I know you’re in there and I know you’re fighting. And I hope to Rao you’re listening, but I believe you can win. You have people here that care about you, will fight for and with you. 

“We’ll do everything in our power to get you back. I hope you know this. I also hope you know that your friends love and care about you. Know that I.... I love you.” Not the way she dreamed of professing her love. But she’ll have time to say it later, when Querl comes back.

“We’re stronger together then we are alone. _El Mayarah_ remember?” Kara gave a slight smile as the memory filled her mind. Sure it may be Kryptonian, but Kara couldn’t help but use it. It helped her remember who she was, Kara Zor El from Krypton. She can only hope it’ll help Querl remember who he is.

“As if a Kryptonian saying would do anyth....” Brainiac trailed off. Kara could only watch as the fight continued inside Querl.

“Kara?” Querl eventually asked in a daze. Realizing that he had Kara by the throat, he quickly let go and backed away.

“Querl!” she shouted in relief as she ran to give him a hug. “You’re back!”

“No Kara please,” Querl said trying to wiggle out of her hug. She wasn’t going to let go, she finally has Querl back.

“No, I’m not letting go. You need a hug.” _I need a hug_. She didn’t voice it, she was going to put his needs over hers. She always will.

Querl stopped struggling and hung his head. “But I hurt you. I hurt everyone,” he whispered, afraid of what he did. Afraid of himself.

“No, no that wasn’t you. You were fighting to gain control. You would never hurt a friend unless there was something wrong.”

“But....” Kara pulled away slightly, only to lift up his chin so he could look at her. He still couldn’t meet her gaze.

“Querl look at me, please?” she begged. Querl hesitated for a moment, but did as she asked. She gave him a smile before she continued. “You are the most caring person I know. You fight so hard to be the hero that we know you are that you don’t give yourself credit.”

“But I still turned out to be a Brainiac,” he interrupted.

“It wasn’t your fault for what happened to you. And you couldn’t do anything about it either. From what I’ve heard, you could have died instead of being rebooted,” Kara said, cupping his face with her hands. “And to be honest, I’d much rather have a rebooted Querl Dox then a dead one. Because with a rebooted Querl, it means there’s hope he’ll come back to the person I love.”

Querl searched her eyes to see if she meant it and not saying it to get him back. Finding only the truth, Querl broke down and held her tight. They stood there in the middle of the room, hugging.

“Promise no more boxes?” Kara asked, “you can always talk to me about what’s wrong.”

“Promise.”

They weren’t sure how long they’ve been there, but they didn’t care. What mattered was Querl was back.

“Kara,” Querl mumbled in her hair. Kara hummed I response, “do you really love me?”

“With all my heart.”

Querl pulled slightly to look at her. “I love you too.. and thank you for bringing me back. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t.”

“Don’t worry, I was returning the favour,” Kara teased with a smile. Her smile may have been contagious because Querl felt himself smiling as well.

“I’m going to kiss you now, okay?” Kara nodded eagerly and met him in the middle.

The kiss was everything and more. It held love that the two held for each other. Hope for a new beginning and knowing they’ll always be there for each other.


	70. Terrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." kara is scared of falling in love with Brainy after what happened with mon el.

It's been a few months since Kara and Querl started their dating cover. She's come to realize something that she can't seem to process. And it scares her.

Its when her heart skips a beat when she sees him. When she smiles because his smile is contagious she can't help it. The hot tingles on her skin when they hold hands or the lingering touches.

She knows that feeling, she's felt it before. With Mon El. But it's been a year since he left and she's moved on. She just doesn't know if she wants to give in to it or not. If she's ready.

Maybe if she talks to Brainy, it might help clear some of her worries. Every time she does, she shy's away from the topic. To scared of the next step, but she knows she has to tell him. And she does....just not when he’s awake.

It was late in the night when all her guests had left after watching movies. Only Querl remained, sleeping on the couch using Kara’s lap as pillow.

Kara combed his hair with her fingers as she looked down. Smiling when see saw how peaceful he looks in his sleep. Almost looking like an innocent child.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Kara admits quietly, not wanting to wake him, “and I’m terrified.”

Kara stills when Querl moves, waiting to see if he wakes up. When he settles, she breaths again and resumes combing his hair.

“It’s not the rejection I might get from you that scares me. It’s...” This is the first time she’s saying her worries out loud. Taking a deep breath Kara continues, “ever since Mon El left, I’m scared of falling in love again. I don’t want to go threw that hurt again.”

Kara pauses for a moment, hums as a thought accord. “But Alex would say, ‘stop worrying about the future and take a chance. Be happy, you deserve it Kara.’” She snorts at her impression of her sister and shook her head.

“I know, I know. Everyone deserves happiness, even you. But right now, I don’t think I’m ready to jump. That kind of makes me selfish, taking away your right to be happy. But I can’t ask you to wait forever. I’ll tell you one day and we can talk. I promise. But today’s not that day.”

Maybe she’ll tell him tomorrow, or the next day. She doesn’t know. What she does know is she’s not ready. She’ll enjoy the time now until she is ready to tell jump. She just hopes it won’t be too late.


	71. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I made my baby cry!" with kara and brainy.

It was quiet at the Dox residence, a good quiet. Querl was working on something in the living room while baby Alura and Kara slept.

Alura had kept them up during the previous night, exhausting them both. Kara has opted to take a nap while she could, and Querl stayed as quiet as he could.

Everything was until, until Querl felt a sneeze coming. So he sneezed. He didn’t think anything of it until he heard the crying.

“Oh Sprock,” he muttered and quietly left the living room. Gently picking up Alura, Querl started to rock her hoping it would calm her down. It didn’t and so he started talking to her.

“What happened?” Kara asked groggily.

“I made my baby cry!” he answered, looking a bit panicked. “And all I did was sneeze.”

Kara just stared at him for a minute and started giggling. “Kara! It’s not funny.”

“It is a little bit,” she admitted with a shrug, “if it was a loud sneeze, it probably just startled her. And she’s probably hungry too.”

That seemed to calm Querl down a little. Kara took Alura and sat down to feed her. 

“So babies get startled more easily,” Querl noted. “Especially with a loud sneeze.”

“Don’t worry to much about it. We’ll learn together.”

Querl nodded and gave his wife a smile. “That we will.”


	72. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding baby for the first time with Kara and Querl, please.

Kara decided that labour sucks, and never wanting to go through it again. Well maybe in a couple of years. But at the moment, she's okay with having one child.

"You're doing great Kara. Just keep breathing," Alex encouraged. She's really close to shoving that word down Alex's throat.

Sensing that Kara might say something she'll regret, Querl stood beside the bed. He took her hand and squeezed. "You're doing great, love. Just focus on me and it'll over before you know it." 

Kara knows he's trying to be supportive, but she just wants this to end. Heal and take care of their baby. So she blocked out Alex's voice and focused on Querl's.

Some time has passed, and they heard a little cry coming from Alex. "Congratulations!" Alex cried, "it's a girl!"

"You did great Kara," Querl said, giving her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Okay. I'm going to go to sleep now." As much as she wanted to see her baby girl, Kara couldn't help fall asleep.

"Let her rest," Alex said, weighing the baby. When she was done, she cleaned and wrapped her in a blanket. "She'll need it. Do you want to hold your daughter?" Querl looked a little unsure. He's never held a baby before and he's afraid he'll hurt her. Alex saw the uneasy in his eyes and smiled at him. "You'll do fine, Brainy. I know you will."

Feeling a bit better, Querl gently took her from Alex. "Hello little one," Querl whispered, not wanting to scare her and letting Kara sleep. "I'm your father, it's nice to finally meet you." The baby yawned and snuggled into the blanket.

“Querl?” Kara called. She was still feeling sleepy, but she was awake enough to see her daughter. “How is she?”

“I’m right here,” Querl assured, “and she’s doing pretty good. Though I’m pretty sure she’s hungry.”

Querl walked over and handed their daughter to Kara. “Hi angel,” Kara whispered as she held her. “Oh aren’t you the most beautiful thing.”

“Just like her mother.” Kara blushed at the comment and looked up at him.

“What should we name her?”

“I was thinking Alura. After your mom.”

“That’s prefect.” She looked down and smiled. “Welcome home Alura.”


	73. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You lost your chance." karadox with mon el.

"I'll be with you in a moment," Querl answered the person who had tapped his shoulder. Really, he was only gone a day and something happened to the computer system.

"Will you make a friend wait too?" The voice that belonged to the hand asked.

Querl paused his typing at the familiarity and looked up. "Mon El? What are you doing here?"

"Winn needed a bit of a break so I took him here," he answered, pointing behind him where Winn, Kara and Alex stood. "While they catch up, wanna come walk and talk?"

Querl looked back at his computer and then back at him friend. Running simulations in his head. In the end he stood up and the two began walking. They soon found themselves leaning on the balcony railing, facing the DEO.

"How is the 31st century?" Querl asked. He misses home, the technology, his friends, everything.

"The same. Winn's making progress with the AI virus," Mon El said. "He's pretty good."

"Yes, it was a good choice bringing Winn there. I knew he would do good." Mon El rolled his eyes but smiled all the same.

"How's the 21st treating you?"

"Fairly I suppose," Querl answered. He didn't have a lot to complain about, so why start now? 

Mon El studied his friend as Querl glanced in Kara's direction. He's never seen Querl's face soften before. He knows Querl admires Kara, he’s just never seen how much. Not until today that is.

Mon El smiled when he realized that it was also love he was seeing in his friend. “You know, I sometimes would wonder if I had stayed. What would happen between Kara and I.”

"You lost your chance," Querl bluntly pointed out, causing Mon El to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah I did," he agreed. He looked out of the balcony and watched Kara laugh with her sister. "But I moved on and I'm happy with Irma. And I can tell Kara's moved on. Maybe even ready for another relationship."

"And she will be happy when she finds him." Querl nodded. Smiling when he spotted Kara looking towards them. Mon El gave him a pointed look, which Querl didn't notice.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be happy with you."

Querl’s arms slipped off the railing, looking at him in confusion. Which in turn caused Mon El to laugh, making some people to turn their attention towards them.

“What gave you the impression she’d be happy with me?”

“I have my ways,” Mon El said giving him a smile. “You love her, I can tell. You should probably tell her.”

“But she was your first love. I cannot do that to you, you’re my friend.”

“I get what you’re saying and I want you to be happy. And if you’ll be happy with Kara, I’m totally fine with it. As you said, I lost my chance with Kara. It doesn’t mean you need to lose it too.”

Querl thought over his friends words and nodded. Maybe he will take the chance before it’s gone.


	74. Baby Bump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look cute with a baby bump!" with karadox

There are days where Kara felt she could do anything in this pregnancy. Where she would have energy and feel good about herself. Today was not one of those days. She knows that it's normal, having her emotions go all over the place. She just hates those days.

All she wants to do it lay in bed, and eat junk food. But she knows she can't, with going to work and everything.

Kara sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Touching her stomach she smiled. "You have an amazing family,” she whispered, not noticing that Querl stood at the bedroom door. 

He smiled as he watched Kara talk to their child. It’s still hard to believe that he’s going to be a father in a few months. Wanting to make himself known, he cleared his throat and stated, “you look cute with a baby bump!”

Which might have startled Kara a bit. “My apologies, I did not mean to scare you.”

Kara turned around and smiled. “It’s okay, I wasn’t paying much attention,” she said and looked down. “Do you mean it? Do I look cute? Even when I’ll be big and wobble like penguin?”

“Of course. Your beauty will only grow as the months go on.”

Kara’s lip trembled at the statement which alarmed Querl. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?”

Kara shook her head and went to hug her husband. “No, you said the right thing to make me happy. The tears just come with the pregnancy.”

Querl relaxed and her a kiss. “Well then, I’ll be as supportive as I can.”

“I should tell you I love you more often then I do.”

Querl chuckled and pecked her nose, causing her to smile. “I love you too.”


	75. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll find her and bring her home, I promise. Karadox and Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Querl's point of view to Chapter 62.

Somethings wrong, Querl can feel it. What exactly is wrong, he doesn't know. All he knows is that the ball of worry in the pit of his stomach keeps growing. He's felt worry before, but never this much. And he hates it.

As the day went on, the worry kept growing. It wasn't until after lunch, when Querl popped by Kara's apartment that he knew something was wrong.

When he opened the door, the apartment was a mess. From what he could see, there must have been a struggle. Somethings were knocked over, others were broken. Querl even spotted a piece of kryptonite lying underneath the couch.

This didn't bode well with Querl. Turning around quickly, Querl went to the DEO as fast as he could.

"Director!" Querl called when he entered the building. "Director!"

Alex turned around to see a frantic Querl run towards her. She can't recall seeing Querl like that. "What is it Agent Dox?"

"Supergirl's been kidnapped," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked, beginning to worry.

"Positive. I went by her place and it looked like there was a struggle. I even found some kryptonite." Querl paused, fidgeting with his Legion ring. "Alex, What if something bad has happened? What if we don't find her in time?"

Alex never thought she'd be the one to calm Querl down. Even if it involved her sister. Squeezing Querl's shoulder, she gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll find her and bring her home, I promise," she said, giving Querl some hope. "Besides, she's Supergirl, she can take care of herself."

Querl nodded, feeling better. "Right, she's Supergirl," he repeated. 

"Come on, let's go find her." 

Following Alex to the main room, Querl set his mind to finding Kara. He just hopes it's not to late.


	76. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karadox + telling stories to her daughter about how they met for the first time and realized they were soulmates.

"All right flying monkey, time for bed," Kara said scooping up Alura in her arms. Alura giggled and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck.

"Mommy, can you and Daddy tell me a story?" Alura asked.

"Sure. What story would you like?" Querl asked, joining the two.

"The one where you met Daddy. It's my favourite one!" she explained before either of them could get a word in.

Kara laughed and nodded. "Okay, that one it is."

"Yay!" Scrambling to get under covers, Alura snuggled into her pillows and waited eagerly for them to start.

"So, it all began when Supergirl fought Reign. Reign had beaten Supergirl so much that she ended up in a deep sleep. She couldn't wake up at all, no matter how much her friends tried to help her." 

"That's when I was woken up by my friend, Mon El. He thought that I was the only person that could help Supergirl."

"So you guys met in Mommy's dream?" Alura interrupted. 

Kara nodded before continuing. "I had thought I was awake, just living at home. Your father had knocked on my door, and I was very confused on what was happening. But he helped me through it and helped me realize that I wasn't just Supergirl, I was also Kara Danvers."

"When did you realize you were soulmates?"

"Well, for me it wasn't until late when we first started dating. And even then it took me awhile to realize how much I love him."

"What about you Daddy?" Alura turned to Querl.

"I have always adored your mother, even before I met her. When I realized that we were soulmates, probably the day I wanted to marry her."

"Can you tell me that story?" Alura hopefully asked.

"Not tonight sweetie, it's bed time. Maybe tomorrow."

"Awe, okay. I love you."

"And we love you," Querl said, giving her a kiss goodnight.


	77. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't save her! I couldn't save her! Kara dying or disappearing in the crisis of infinite worlds and Querl deciding what is he going to do with their daughter.

Querl always knew what would happen when they fought Anit-Monitor. It's been carved into his brain since the moment he read about Supergirl. He's prepared for it ever since Mon El woke up. But it didn't matter. Not with the pain that he's felt when he watched her disappear.

"Kara!" Querl shouted to the spot where Kara once was. She gave him his smile, the smile that was reserved for him and only him. He will never forget how beautiful she was after the fight. At that moment, a part of him hoped that the history of Supergirl was wrong, that she survived. But he was wrong, and for once he wanted to be wrong.

"Brainy you need to go home," Superman said, stopping him from going after Kara.

"But... Kara," Querl said.

"I'll look for her. You need to go home to your daughter."

Querl looked up and nodded, knowing Superman was right. Taking out the breach device Cisco gave him and opened a breach.

"Brainy?" Alex asked as Querl came back home. "Where's Kara?”

"I couldn't save her!" Querl yelled. Alex could see that Brainiac 5 was spilling out. "I couldn't save her!"

"Did something happen to Kara?" Alex asked gently. Watching as tears spilled down Querl's cheeks. 

"She....she disappeared in front of me and I couldn't safe her."

"So there's a chance that she might be alive," Alex said, hopeful. She wanted to break down too, but knew that she couldn't right now. Right now she needed to make sure that Querl stay himself. They didn't need a repeat of what happened last time he like his ancestors in. "And if she's alive, we can find her. No matter what it takes."

"Brainy?" Querl ignored Alex and just stood there broken. It wasn't until he heard his three month old daughter's laugh that he snapped out of it.

"Alura," he whispered, "what am I going to do? What am I going to tell her?"

He could go back to the future with her, and never look back. But that would be unfair to everyone, even Alura. 

"Hey," Alex called, squeezing his shoulder, "you're going to tell her that her mother is a hero and saved everyone. And you won't be the only to raise her. You'll have me, J'onn, Kelly, Nia and Lena. We're all here to help."

Querl nodded. Alex was right, he isn't alone and he never will be.


	78. Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've got something on your cheek. with karadox

Kara needs to stop staring, like now. She can't help but stare at him. Sure maybe they aren't dating yet. (She's hopeful it would be soon.) But that doesn't mean she can't look. Especially if there's something that's bothering her. _And it's really bothering her._

Kara was in Querl's lab while he was trying to fix his force field belt. And somehow someway, Querl managed to get grease on his cheek. It shouldn't be bothering her but it is.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Querl asked not bothering to look up from the table. It surprised Kara that he even noticed.

"You got something on your cheek," she said instead of answering. 

“Oh?” Querl stopped working and tried to wipe it off his face. Which made Kara groan as he made it worse.

“Here,” she said taking a wet cloth she found before wiping his cheek. She ignore her heart beating fast at how close they were. And really tried to ignore they thought of kissing him. All she had to do was lean a little bit more. But she wasn’t a rom-com, and she respected Querl’s boundaries.

Though she’s pretty sure that Querl’s leaning in, and she could feel herself do the same.

“Hey Brainy, I’m gonna need you to do your agent evaluation soon.” Alex came in before the two could kiss. The two immediately jumped apart acting like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Right away Director,” Querl said leaving the room.

“Everything okay?” Alex asked, fighting off a smile.

“Uh huh. Everything’s just _perfect_ ,” Kara grounded out before stalking off.

Alex only laughed. So she might feel bad about ruining their moment. They’ll get a chance sooner or later. She would just have to endure the dancing around each other a little longer.


	79. Puppy Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please can you make one with Brainy being unable to stay mad at his daughter when she gives him puppy dog eyes.

Kara was out with Alex for the day, so it was only Querl and a five year old Alura at home. Alura was currently taking a nap or so Querl had thought. He was making a snack for Alura when he heard something shatter and an oops coming from his room.

Querl left to investigate. "Alura are you okay?" Querl called. Hearing a quick shuffle and a groan, he frowned and quickly made his way to the room. When he walked in, he sighed as he looked at the scene in front of him.

Alura was on the floor with a shattered picture frame around her. She tried to pick up the pieces but ended up cutting herself with a broken glass. "I'm okay Daddy. And I'm sorry," she said. Knowing he'll be mad, she gave him her best puppy eyes.

Querl wanted to be mad, he really did. But every time she gives him the look, he caves. Like mother like daughter, right?

Shaking his head, he crouched down. "You know you're not allowed in our room unless either me or your mother is with."

"I know, but I wanted to look at the picture with Grandma and Grandpa." Querl nodded, picking up the frame carefully.

"All you had to do is ask," he said, setting it down on the dresser. "Come on, let's clean up your cut and we'll clean up the mess before your mom gets home."

"Can we have ice cream after?" Alura asked, as Querl picked her up.

"Sure."

"Yay! I love you Daddy."

Querl chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."


	80. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara having to tell her friends (in the AU where Brainy leaves before he finds out) that she's pregnant with Brainy's child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to chapter 14

It's been two months since Querl had left for home, and Kara's stomach was growing. She has yet to tell her friends about the baby. And to be honest, she's scared. Not of telling them, raising the baby. 

She looked in the mirror and stared at the little bump that was showing. She smiled and nodded. "Today's the day I tell them," Kara said to her reflection, confidently. With a final nod, she called Alex and told her to come over.

A few minutes later, Alex walked in carrying a box of pizza. Kara was grateful for the food, she hasn't eaten much today. "Hey, why'd you want me to come over?" Alex asked, sitting down.

Kara stood and played with her hands, trying to figure out what the right words to say. "Um, I um..."

"Come on Kara, spit it out," Alex encouraged. 

With a nod, she tried to ignore her beating heart and focused on her breathing. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're joking, right?" Alex laughed and soon dead down when she saw the look on her sisters face. "You're totally not joking." Alex stood up and guided her to the couch before continuing the conversation. "How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me when you found out? Do you know who the dad is? And if you do, who is it? Does he know? Did he leave when he found out? Cause then I'm going to kick his ass."

The questions kept coming and Kara snorted at them. "You need to hold on the questions so I can answer them." Alex shut her month and nodded, waiting for Kara to continue. "I'm 14 weeks, I didn't tell you because I needed time to process it first. Yes I know who the dad is, no he doesn't know. And I don't think he ever will."

There was sadness in Alex's eyes, and Kara didn't like seeing it. "Are you going to tell me who the dad is?"

"Weeeell," Kara sung, "You're not going to believe me."

"Try me."

"It's Brainy."

"What?!" Alex exclaimed. "I didn't even know you had a thing with him! And you didn't tell me?!"

"First of all, it wasn't a  _thing_. We were dating, and we kept it a secret because we didn't want to tell anyone."

"You know we all would have been supportive," Alex pointed out. Kara nodded and grabbed a slice of pizza.

"I know, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves."

"When did you find out?"

"Before Brainy left for home. And I couldn't tell him, because I knew how much he missed the future."

"But it's his baby too."

"I know, I know. I wish everyday that I had told him, but I didn't and now I have to raise this baby on my own."

"Hey, no you don't. I'll help, you have friends that will help. Which reminds me, have you told anyone else?"

"I told Winn but that was only because I needed him to make adjustments on my suit!" she quickly added when she saw the look on Alex's face. "And aside from you, no I haven't told anyone yet. I'm thinking about doing tonight at game night."

And that's exactly what she did when before they started. There were some confusion at first. After she told them everything, they were a lot of congratulations. They were supportive and said that they would help in any way they could. With so much warmth coming from her friends, Kara couldn't help but cry. And she knew that she's not alone in this.


	81. Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara carrying Brainy

"Brainy come on, let me at least carry you back at the DEO," Kara said, watching a struggling Querl walk away from the field. "It's the least I could do after you saved me."

"No Supergirl, I'm fine." Querl groaned every time he stepped on his bad foot. "Besides, aren't you suppose to go back to CatCo and write that article?"

"That can wait, you are clearly more important then the article. And besides, James would understand." Querl tried hard to will the blush away. It felt nice to know that he was important to her. But that still didn't mean he was going to let her carry him back to the DEO.

"I understand but I am perfectly capable of walking on my own." Kara tilted her head as she watched Querl who was clearly in pain.

"Why I can't I carry you?" she asked, walking along side him. "You know, I can just pick you up no problem."

"Because it's a bit embarrassing and Mon El would never let me live it down."

"You don't have to tell him," she pointed out. 

"No, that is true. But if he were to see him, then yeah he would." Kara gave him a confused look until it dawned on her.

"He's here?" she asked. 

"Not yet. He and Irma and Winn are coming soon. Winn needed a vacation for a bit."

With excitement flowing threw Kara at the thought of seeing Winn, Kara picked Querl up and ran towards the DEO. Querl sighed and shook his head. Of course, he knew this was unavoidable. Oh well, at least he didn't have to walk anymore.


	82. Sleepless Brainy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy having an irregular sleep schedule, so Kara promises to cuddle with him if he agrees to sleep in her bed with her

Kara woke up to an empty bed, which is normal (though she wishes it wasn't). She rolled over to look at the time and groaned. "Can't believe it's only 11:30," she muttered as she got out of bed. Shuffling out of the room, she spotted Querl sitting on the floor with his laptop on the coffee table. "You're still up?"

Querl looked up to see Kara rubbing her eyes. "Yes. I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" she asked, moving to sit on the couch behind him.

"No, just working that's all."

Kara hummed and tried to focus on the computer screen. It was unless, her tired eyes couldn't get past the brightness of the screen. So she leaned her head on the arm rest and listened. Querl was talking about a new invention he was working on. Kara didn't register much, she was too tired from the day.

"Hey Brainy? Sleep with me?" she said interrupting his talk. Querl turned around to look at her with his brows raised. "Its not what you think, I promise! It's just, I know you have an irregular sleep schedule. So I promise to cuddle with you  if you come to bed with me."

Closing the laptop, he nodded. "Sure. As long as you're there with me." 

Together they crawled into bed with Kara's head on his chest and Querl's arms wrapped around her. 

When morning came, Querl had to admit it was the best nights sleep he's had. 


	83. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running out in the middle of the night to get a food item they're craving.+ karadox

Kara rolled onto her side to face Querl. It was 12 in the morning, and Kara’s hungry. So, she nudged Querl with her foot. “Brainy, are you awake?” She whispered.

Kara tried to hold in a giggle as Querl snorted and turned to face her. “Brainy,” she sang a bit louder, “wake up.” This time she poked him on the nose. Querl wiggled his nose. When Querl sleeps, he sleeps. “Querl wake up.” This time giving him a gently slap. He woke up.

“Kara? Is everything okay?” he asked groggily, staring at her in worry. “Is the baby okay?”

“The baby’s fine,” she answered smiling at him to reassure him. “It’s just, I’m craving something and I was wondering if you could go down to the store and get something for me?”

Querl huffed as it was the hardest thing he had to do. “I suppose,” he said, smiling as Kara poked him again. “What would you like?”

“Those mini powdered donuts and apple juice.” Querl nodded and went to kiss her before getting out of bed.

“Anything else?” Querl got dressed as Kara thought for a moment and shook her head. “Okay, I’ll be back  soon.”

“I love you!” she shouted and heard a faint I love you too.

Fifteen minutes later, Querl walked in with Kara’s food. “Here you go,” he said handing the bag to her.

Kara say up and took it, giggling happily as she took out the container of donuts. “Thank you Querl.”

“Anything for you,” he said, kissing her check. Happy to see her happy, even if it’s about apple juice and powdered donuts.


	84. Carrying the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karadox with baby strapped to their chest

"Brainy," Alex called as Querl walked in the building, "why is your four month old daughter here?" Seeing baby Alura strapped to Querl's chest.

"Kara has work she could avoid and we couldn't get a babysitter."

"Right, you do know this isn't really a place for, you know, babies?" Alex asked, walking with him to the main control room.

"I am aware yes. But don't worry, Kara will be here later to pick her up," Querl explained. Alex merely nodded and made a mentally made a note to find a sitter that would be... well suitable for an alien baby.

Querl went through his day as normal as he could. He would get the occasional awes from some agents that came up to him. Fed Alura and changed her diapers. Just typical father daughter stuff.

It was around noon when Kara walked in the main control room. "Hey Kara," Alex greeted her.

"Hey. I hope it was okay with Querl having Alura," she said bitting her lip. When Querl first suggested it, Kara had her doubts.

"It was actually fine. He got his work done, and she practically slept all day. He's in the bathroom with her right now." She answered Kara's question. "How's work go?"

"It went okay. I had to go to Metropolis to help Lois with something," she answered, waiting for her monkey. "I hated leaving her but Querl insisted."

"Bet it was a bit of a break though," Alex pointed out.

"It was but it also felt weird." Kara smiled when she saw Querl walk towards her. "Hey, how'd it go?" Kara asked, taking Alura from him.

"Perfectly fine. Alura was well behaved today," Querl answered as he took off the baby sling. "I didn't have a problem."

"Okay. I'm going to go home, I'm sure she's tired of being in the sling all morning." Querl nodded and said goodbye before going back to work.

"Bye Kara," Alex asked as she started to leave. Kara waved back, happy to be home holding her daughter.


	85. Flirting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you flirting with me?" "You finally noticed?" with Kara and Brainy, please.

Querl's not the most... well he's not the best at picking up social cues. So it didn't surprise Kara or Alex or anyone really when he didn't pick up on Kara's flirting.

It wasn't until one day in the break room when he over heard two agents talking about Supergirl and himself.

"I kinda feel sorry for Supergirl," Agent Finn said. "He doesn't have a clue of her flirting. You can tell she feels something for her, everyone but him."

"I know. I half want to tell her to give up and half want to tell Brainy to pay attention," the other agent said. He stopped paying attention to the two agents and started thinking back at his interactions with Kara. 

She wouldn't flirt with him, why would she? She's talented and smart and deserves better then him. If she was or not, he was going to pay more attention next time he talks to Kara. He didn't have to wait long though, Kara had invited him out for lunch.

They had finished lunch and now were currently walking back with cupcakes in hand. As they walked and talked, Querl thought back to how Kara was talking at lunch and now. So maybe she was flirting with him. One way to know is to ask, right?

"Are you flirting with me?" Querl asked, staring at her curiously.

"You finally noticed?" she said a smile dancing on her lips. 

"Well, I had overheard some agents talking about it. I thought they were lying, so I paid attention. I'm sorry I hadn't notice sooner."

Kara smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I know you don't pick up on social cues very well."

"But you still continued flirting with me. Why?" 

"Because I like you. More then a friend," she said it like it explained everything. 

"But  _why_?" Kara took a bite of her cupcake giving her time to put her answers in words.

"Well, your smart, funny, you put people before yourself. You try so hard not to be like your ancestors, even though you don't have to but do anyways. And I get this feeling of happiness I haven't felt in a long time. I don't want it to go away. If you don't feel the same or you're not ready that's okay. I just want you in my life, even if that means we're just friends."

They walked in silence as he processed her words. So the person who he admired since he could remember  _likes him_. A Brainiac no less. The more he thought about his feels for her, he discovered that the admiration he had for her slowly turned into something else. Something he didn't see coming, something good.

"Brainy?" Kara asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I like you too," he said instead. "So, what do we do now?"

Kara felt like she was in grade school again, admitting your to your crush about how you feel. Deciding what to do next. It felt weird but in a good way. "Well, we could start dating if you'd like."

"Okay." Kara laughed and kissed his cheek. Wasn't what she was expecting but she took it.


	86. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karadox+secretly married

There was something different with Kara and Querl and Alex can't put a finger on it. Ever since they came back from Argo, the two seemed more happier. If that's even possible. Whatever happened in Argo, made them closer then before they had left. Whatever the case, she was just happy they were happy. Even if she didn't know what the reason why.

"Does anyone notice anything different about Kara and Brainy?" Nia asked on the night they had decided to go out.

"You noticed it too?" Alex exclaimed, and everyone else had agreed.

"It's hard not too. They're so happy and close," Lena said as they watched Kara giggle at something Querl had said. The two were sitting pretty close together, closer then friends should.

"Did Kara say anything about what they visited Argo?" J'onn asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Alex shook her head with a frown. "Every time I try, Kara or Brainy either shuts it down or we get interrupted."

"By Brainy or Kara?" James asked, Alex nodded. "Yeah, same here." Everyone else agreed that they had done the same to them. Turning to study their friends, they all wondered if they'll ever solve the mystery of Argo.

"They're talking about us," Kara whispered to Querl, fidgeting with the ring around her neck. She didn't want to wear it until their friends knew. "They're trying to figure out what we did in Argo."

"Should we tell them?" Querl asked, grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "They deserve to know."

"I know." Kara sighed, tilting her head. "But when we tell them, they might get mad that they weren't there at the wedding. Well, Alex might stop talking to me for awhile. Lena might throw a wedding party. I don't know, I'm not sure yet."

"We more so eloped then a wedding," Querl pointed out. Kara poked her tongue out at him causing him to laugh. "But I know what you mean. We can keep it a secret until you're ready to tell them. Though a party isn't that bad."

"I know, but right now let's keep this between us for the time being. It feels nice having a secret between just us," she stated giving Querl a bright smile. Querl nodded returning the smile.

"I would kiss you but I think that would ruin the secret. But I can tell you I love you."

"I love you too Querl."

 


	87. Family Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please can you make one with karadox and "magine your otp's baby having a nightmare and snuggling in between your otp as they fall back to sleep

Kara woke up from the creaking of their door. Rolling over to see who it was, she smiled gently. "Is everything okay Alura?" Alura shook her head and sniffled. "What's the matter sweetie?"

"I had a scary dream about someone I don't know," she answered. That worried Kara, she shook Querl awake and told her what Alura had just said. Querl got out of bed and crouched down to Alura.

"Was that someone mean and scary?" Alura nodded, wiping her eyes.

"She had the same mark we have, Daddy. Who is she?" Scooping up Alura, he climbed back into bed. Alura crawled between Kara and Querl, holding her teddy bear tightly to her chest. Querl and Kara shared a look, deciding on what to tell her.

"No one you need to worry about right now," Kara finally answered, snuggling closer to her. "But you can sleep here tonight if you want." That had cheered up Alura. Nodded frantically, Alura laid down and soon fell asleep. "What are we going to do, Querl?"

Querl shook his head, and brushed a strand of hair away from Alura's face. "I don't know, but right now I'm going to make sure everything's okay in her AI. From there, we'll see in the morning."

Kara bit her lip, nodding. There wasn't much she could do right now. On the day Alura was born, she made a promise to herself that no matter what, she will always protect Alura. Even if she couldn't fight the monster that's haunting in Alura's dream.

 


	88. Softness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You could see it in his eyes, the softness? it's always in his eyes.- kara and brainy.

Kara had asked Querl if he wanted to go to Argo with her, to meet Alura. It had took some convincing but he had finally agreed. Querl had his doubts about meeting her, afraid she wouldn't be as understanding. But Alura had proved him wrong and was glad Kara found love again. Glad he found love in Kara.

A few days later, Querl had proposed that they get married in Argo. Have a Kryptonain wedding with Alura. As much as she wanted her friends and family to see, but they didn't know about their relationship. So she agreed, and they immediately started planning.

So now Kara was in her room pacing, hoping she didn't have cold feet. She wants to marry Querl, she loves him. But there's this teeny tiny voice taunting her, saying Querl didn't love her. That he changed his mind and won't be there when she arrives.

"Kara?" Alura's voice came from behind the door. "Are you alright?"

"Not really," she said hating how her voice cracked. She was going to cry and she didn't want to. Alura opened the door and walked in. "Mom, are we doing the right thing?"

"Of course you two are. You guys love each other," Alura said, guiding her down on the bed. "What you're feeling right now is completely normal, trust me." Kara nodded, though still feeling some doubt. "Kara look at me," Alura said. Kara looked up and Alura smiled gently. "When I look at the two of you, it reminded me what I had with your father. The love that you two have can't be made up. Kara, you can see it in the eyes, the softness? It's always in his eyes. He loves you with all his heart."

Kara smiled and nodded. Because Alura was right, she has seen the softness, the love he has for her in his eyes. And she's pretty sure he can see the love in her eyes. She's going to marry the love of her life and no voice is going to stop her.

 


	89. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Kara did tell Brainy about their child before he left, and he still left but promised her he'd return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This belongs to the leaving au. So that is chapter 14, 42, and 80

"Querl?" Kara called out, stopping him from entering the ship. They had already said their goodbyes in private, wanting to be away from everyone. Kara should have told him then, about the baby but something stopped her. Maybe it was nerves, or something else entirely she didn't know.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, walking towards her. And started to worry when he studied her closely. Kara shook her head and let the tears run down her cheeks.

"Everything's fine I guess. It's just there's something you need to know before you go."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he reassured. Holding her hands, silently telling her it's okay he's here.

Taking a deep breath, she mustered the rest of the strength she had. "I'm pregnant!" she blurted out a little to fast.

Querl blinked as he processed what she said. "Huh?" For a 12th-level intellect, he doesn't have many words when he gets blindsided. Especially if it's Kara who blindsided him.

Kara shook her head, she took his hands and gave him a gently smile. "I know you're leaving to go home and I don't want you to stay because I know how much you miss it. And I also know that you deserve to know."

"Deserve to know what?" he asked, still processing.

"I'm pregnant." This time Kara said it slowly and watched as his expression went from shock to happiness.

"And the baby is mine?" Kara nodded, happy that he's taking the news better then she thought he would. He hugged her and pampered her face with kisses, causing her to laugh. 

"Brainy?" Mon El called poking his head out the ships door. "Are you coming?" 

Querl set Kara down and the look on Querl's face broke Kara's heart. As if he wanted couldn't decide to, stay or go. Kara had made the decide for him. Looking over Querl's shoulders, she smiled at Mon El and nodded. "Yeah he's coming. Just give us a minute?" Mon El nodded and left the two alone.

"But Kara I can't leave you alone to take care of our baby," he argued. Kara held his face gently as she gave him a smile.

"It's okay," she said. "I know you miss home and I think you need to go home as well. And besides, I won't be taking care of our baby  alone. I have Alex and Eliza and our friends to help me."

"But I can't leave you now."

"I know, but I can't ask you to stay when the Legion ship is right behind you waiting for you. You need to go home, Querl."

Querl wanted to argue some more but he knew Kara wouldn't stop until he agreed. Sighing, he shook his head. "You know, you can be stubborn right?" Kara gave him a bright smile. "But I love you anyways. But I promise I'll come back. I don't know when, but I'll come back I promise."

Kara nodded giving him a kiss. "I believe you. And I love you too. Be safe on your trip home and remember you have two people waiting for you when you come back."

"I couldn't forget the two of you if I could." With that, Querl gave her a final kiss goodbye and turned around and walked onto the ship, only to look back once before walking in completely.

Kara watched, waving at the ship feeling better since the weight around her shoulders lifted. Now all she had to do if tell everyone else.

 


	90. Scrunched Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when one person's face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead with karadox

It started off innocently enough. Querl had found Kara doing a puzzle and her nose was scrunched up in concentration. So he kissed her nose. He couldn't help it, she was just so cute and he was in love. A few weeks later, Kara caught with Querl with his scrunched up as he worked on something. Kara couldn't remember. But she ended up kissing his forehead. 

From then on it had escalated into a contest. A contest that neither of them seemed to mind having. They were having fun with it, and both enjoyed the affection from one another.

Kara giggled when Querl kissed her forehead before he sat down on the couch. “How did this get started anyways?” Kara asked, closing her laptop and joined Querl on the couch.

“I believe I kissed you first then you and from there we continued,” Querl answered with asmile. “Though I don’t think there will be a winner. We have kissed each other roughly the same amount.”

“That’s okay. This little contest doesn’t need a winner.” Smiling brightly at him, Kara leaned in and kissed his cheek. “It’s innocent fun.”

“That it is,” he said returning the smile. “Besides, now that I think about it, I think I won.”

“You think so?” Kara asked scrunching up her nose as she thought about it. Querl leaned in and kissed her.

“I know so.”

“You cheater!” she exclaimed but couldn’t help but laugh.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he said with a chuckle.


	91. A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy saying out loud whenever he needs a hug, and Kara hearing him and flying over to hug him wherever he is

It started off as an experiment for Querl. He had theorized that if he had said the words, she would come no matter what. The first time he's tried it, it had surprised him that she came to give him a hug. The second and the third and the forth and so on that it didn't surprise him as much. Now every time he said it, he needed a hug when he craved for her touch.

Today had been no different then the other days. Querl was just having a bad day and he couldn't figure out why. Alex had mentioned that sometimes you just have one without cause. He didn't like the answer, but took it seeing as how he couldn't determine what the cause was.

Sighing, he walked out of his lab and up on the roof. He needed some fresh air, away from everything and everyone.

He watched National City and called out to the wind, "I really need a hug." This time though, it took a bit longer for Kara to come. So Querl imagined Kara having to excuse herself before having to slip away. Maybe change into Supergirl, because Kara can't be seen flying around the city.

Just has he finished the thought, he felt the a rush of wind and suddenly arms were wrapped around him. 

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, "you sounded differently then the other times."

"I'm better now thanks to you," he replied, "I have to admit that I am having a bad day."

"What happened?" Querl shrugged and squeezed her.

"According to Alex, I may have woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Which is ridiculous because I don't move much in my sleep."

Kara giggled and shook her head. "It's a metaphor Brainy. It just means that sometimes you wake up and it's just a bad day. Sometimes it can't be helped."

"So it won't end until tomorrow?"

"Yeah, most likely. Sorry about it," Kara said, "but I can come by later, as Kara, and bring you your favourite pizza."

"That sounds wonderful."


	92. Red Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hurting Brainy while she's on Red Kryptonite

Something was off with Kara that Querl didn't like. She wasn't her usual happy self, she wasn't Kara, wasn't  _his_ Kara. Though the only time he's seen something this was when Clark has gotten in contact with red kryptonite.

It wasn't until Alex walked into the main control room and confirmed Querl's theory. Alex had ordered to figure out a way to contain Supergirl and get the kryptonite out of her system before she came. Luck, it seemed, wasn't on their side, Supergirl had stormed in the building. Knowing the type of person she is, the agents tried their best to stay out of her way.

"Supergirl," Alex greeted, noticing the suit she donned. The suit she switched to when she first had contacted with red kryptonite. Boy she hated that suit with a passion. "What are you doing here?" They didn't need her, and as far as she could tell, no one called her.

"I've left something here yesterday," she lied, checking out the room. Alex didn't push it not wanting to fight with her sister. She remembered the last time they talked and it still tugs at her heart. Alex turned around and left, not wanting to talk to her not until Kara's back to being Kara again.

He knew he shouldn't go and talk to her, but it seemed his heart won the fight with his brain. "Supergirl," he called before she had a chance to leave. "I was wondering if we're still on for dinner tonight?"

"Why would I want to have dinner with someone I the likes of you?" Kara asked, her eyes going cold as she stared at the Caluan. Before Querl had the chance to answer, Kara continued talking. "I don't understand why you stayed here in the past. Not a lot of people here trust you or even like you."

"That may be true, but it won't stop me from helping others," he said, ignoring the sharp pain to his heart.

"Why? You'll just turn evil like the rest of your family," Kara stated, "though I suppose no matter where you'll be you'll just turn evil." 

"As though the chances of me turning evil is high, I know that I have friends that will help me. No matter what it takes."

Kara scoffed and shook her head. "Are you sure they are your real friends?" Kara asked. Querl didn't reply, which caused Kara to laugh. "As much as you'd like to believe that you have friends you don't and you never will." With that, Kara turned and flew off.

Querl held in the tears, promising himself he wouldn't take the words personally. But it's hard when the person he loves voiced his deepest fears. Turning away, Querl walked away hoping to get Kara back as soon as possible.

Alex had watched their conversation, heart breaking for Querl as her eyes followed him out of the room. If she could, she would fight Kara and tell her to apologize to him. But she couldn't, all they could do now was to get the red out of her system. And when they did, Kara is going to have a lot to make up for hurting Querl.

 


	93. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy trying pizza for the first time, courtesy of Kara

Querl studied the pizza as Kara went to get drinks. He's heard about pizza before from Mon El. He's even studied it but he's never really eaten it before. When he had listed some foods he's never eaten, Kara went on a frenzy and started talking about the foods she was going to get him to try. Querl never smiled as big as he had when he watched her talking about food. It was cute.

Kara decided to have him try the pizza first, it being one of her favourites. Querl looked back at the pizza and wrinkled his nose. "I don't understand how people eat greasy food," he commented just as Kara walked into the living room.

Kara shrugged as she put the cans of pop down and sat beside him. "It tastes good and people don't really mind greasy foods."

"Yeah but shouldn't they eat healthy instead of eating just junk food?" Querl asked causing her to poke him on the arm.

"Are you taking a shot at me?" she teased, giving him a smile to let him know she was kidding. 

"No! I'm just stating that people should eat less junk food," he said, finally noticing Kara's smile. He smiled back and shook his head. 

"I know. And some people do, just some like junk food more," Kara stated and grabbed a slice and handing it to Querl.

"Aren't you going to eat as well?" Querl asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, but I want you to try first." Kara nodded and urged him to take a bite. Kara had bought a simple pepperoni pizza for Querl's first pizza. She didn't want to overload his taste buds.

Querl looked at the pizza before taking a hesitate bite. As he chewed, he processed the flavours and tried to decipher the ingredients. His face giving nothing away.

"So," Kara said eager for his take back, "how does it taste? Do you like it?"

Querl slowly nodded and swallowed before he gave her his answer. "It does taste as good as Mon El described." The answer caused Kara to laugh. "But it would taste wonderful with some apples and olives."

Kara scrunched her nose in disgust, never understanding Querl's weird food combinations. She wasn't going to argue with him though, if that's something he would like she wasn't going to stop him from enjoying food. No matter how weird it'll sound to her.

 


	94. Kicking Butt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex being about to kick Brainy's ass for leaving Kara while she's pregnant, until she realizes that he didn't know, and then after that hugging him because he's family now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This falls under the leaving au  
> Side note: this is set five years later. So Kara and Brainy's daughter is five. This is what would happen if Brainy didn't meet Alura and Alex by chance.

Alex was on a mission the moment she found out that Querl was back. Because how dare he leave Kara alone to deal with her pregnancy. How dare he let her raise the child all alone.

She had convinced Winn to track down Querl. Winn was a little reluctant about it, afraid what Alex might do to their friend. After a few threats and a lot of swearing, Winn finally gave in. He just hopes that she wouldn't do anything she'll regret. Maybe he should call Kara.

"Brainy!" Alex yelled when she finally spotted the Coluan in front of her. Querl paused and turned around to see a very pissed off Alex. He briefly wondered what he did to make her mad. Well, he's about to find out. Alex threw a punch but he quickly dodged it. "Hold still so I can hit you."

"Why?" Querl asked. Another hit another dodge. "What did I do?"

"You left Kara!" Alex tried for another hit but Querl dodged it.

"Kara knew I was leaving, she may not have been happy about it but she understood."

Alex groaned in frustration. "You left Kara to take care of your daughter all by herself!" Caught off guard, Querl didn't see Alex's fist. He didn't move nor say anything when he felt the land.

"Kara was pregnant?" Querl said in barely a whisper.

It may have slipped Alex's mind that Querl didn't know about the baby. It happens. Now she feels bad about actually hitting Querl in the face. "You didn't know?"

"Why...why didn't she tell me?" Querl asked. Alex's face softened as she watched Querl process the news.

"She knew how much you miss home," Alex softly explained, "she didn't want to be the reason for you too stay. I'm sure she thought you might resent her or your daughter."

"I could never resent her or hate her in anyway. She's my home, she always has." Alex gave him a small smile before giving him a hug. "Why are you hugging me?" Querl asked, a bit surprised at the sudden affection from Alex.

"You're practically family now and you deserve a hug," Alex explained, letting go of Querl.

"And the punching? Is that normal?" Alex laughed and looked down in guilt.

"No it's not. Unless it's a playful punch that siblings do once in awhile. I am sorry that I punched you in the face."

Querl touched the spot that Alex hit and winced, already feeling a bruise forming. "That's okay. I did deserve it, even if you think I didn't."

"I still am sorry though. Come on, lets go ice that bruise and I'll tell you about your daughter."

"That sounds good."

 


	95. Lost Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy temporarily losing his voice, and Kara taking care of him until he feels better

Querl's not sure how it happened. Maybe it was on one of the missions he was on. Alex believed that he had gotten sick from doing something. But whatever the case was, Querl lost his voice.

Now Querl found himself on Kara's couch watching...well he wasn't sure what he was watching. All he knew was that it's a ridiculous representation of the future. He filed away some thoughts of the movie, intent on giving Kara his thoughts when his voice came back.

"I'm home!" Kara sang as she walked threw the door. Querl looked towards her and gave her a wave. "How are you doing?" Answer was met with a shrug, she gave him a small smile in return. "I brought soup, it should help with your throat."

Querl opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it when he saw the look Kara gave him. Kara pointed at the notebook before grabbed the two bowls of soup. “You know you’re not allowed to talk which is why you have a notebook Brainy, use it. Please,” she added politely.

Huffing, Querl grabbed the book and a pen and quickly wrote down what he wanted to say. _I don’t get sick, Kara. I should be at the DEO working._ Kara read once she sat down beside him. Querl had underlined the word work to emphasize it. Kara sighed and handed him a bowl.

“I know, but the reason Alex kicked you out is because she doesn’t know how you lost you voice. And if it was contagious, she didn’t want you to pass it around to the other agents.”

 _And Alex’s not afraid of you losing your voice?_ Querl wrote down. Kara gave him a pointed look and gestured to her Supergirl suit that was laying on the floor. You should really have that put away where people can’t see it.

“You should stop changing the subject. Maybe you are sick, you forgot I was Supergirl.”

 _I momentarily replaced the memory,_ Querl tried to defend. Kara hummed as she began to eat.

“Doesn’t matter, you’re stuck with me until your voice comes back.” Kara kissed his cheeks as he sighed and surrendered to the argument. “I know it sucks, but sometimes we can’t control what’s thrown our way.” Perking up, she gave him a smile. “I know what we can do until your voice comes back.”

 _Working_?

“Funny, we can marathon movies,” she suggested.

_What do you have in mind?_

“I think it’s high time that you watched Star Wars.” Querl nodded in agreement and smiled as she giggled in glee. Soon they sat in complete darkness, the only source of light came from the TV as the movie started.

Querl looked at Kara and smiled. Maybe losing his voice wasn’t as bad after all. If it meant spending time with Kara, he was okay with it.


	96. Solar Flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara solar-flaring to protect Brainy

Kara glared up from the place _that thing_ threw her too. She wasn't sure what it was, no one did. But it was like Red Tornado but more deadly. All they knew it was stronger and smarter than they thought at first. She glanced over where her friends were standing, getting ready to fight. She couldn't let them fight it, this was her fight.

Kara looked around until her eyes landed on Querl. She couldn't let him fight, if he did there was a good chance he’ll die. And Kara couldn't live without him.

That's when it hit her like a bag of bricks. She was in love with Querl, she always has. Wondering why she never made the connection earlier.

Because before, his life was never in trouble, her inner thoughts spoke out. She needed to do something fast before it was too late. Before she lost him forever.

Biting her lip, Kara knew what she had to do. Even if that meant losing her powers for away. She would do whatever it takes to make sure they were safe, that he would be safe.

With new found determination, Kara flew towards them standing in front. With a set jaw she looked towards the thing, whatever it was.

“Kara?” Querl asked, confused as to the look she had on. “What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done in the beginning,” she answered, getting ready to solar-flare. “Kara you can’t!” Alex yelled. 

Querl widen his eyes when he realized what Alex was talking about. “You can’t solar-flare. “It’s not worth losing your powers over!”

“It is if I know I can save the ones I love,” was all Kara said as she looked at Querl. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards her enemy. Without warning, Kara started causing her friends to move far from her. She poored everything she had in that moment. This time instead of being filled with anger, she’s filled with love. Love she has for her sister, for her friends. Or Querl the one she loves since who knows how long.

Knowing she was doing for him, Kara pushed harder. When the machine disintegrated, Kara fell drained of energy.

Kara vaguely heard the footsteps running towards her. Until she hears his face is when she looked up. “Did I do it?”

Querl smiled and helped her stand up. “Of course. Supergirl always saves the day.” Frowning, he couldn’t understand why she would solar-flare. He was positive they could have figured out a different way. So he asked, “why did you solar-flare? Now you’ve lost your powers.”

“I’ll get them back in time.” Kara waved it off not regretting the decision she made. “Besides, I couldn’t let you fight him, I couldn’t lose you. Not when I haven’t told you how I feel,” she explained, grabbing his hand and smiled. Querl looked at their linked hands and looked back at her confused.

“I love you Brainy. I’m not sure when the feeling started to form to but when I saw you getting ready to fight. That’s when I knew, knew that I love you that I couldn’t lose you.”

Querl wasn’t expecting her to say that, to confess her love to him. Kara let go of his hand and started playing with her fingers, waiting for him to say something. 

“I understand if you don’t want to say-”

“I love you too,” he blurted our before Kara could finish her sentence. “But I’ve known for awhile about my feelings for you.” Querl gave her a smile, happy to receive a smile from her.

“So now what?” Kara asked grabbing his hand again.

“How about we take it one day at a time. See where it leads us.”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	97. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Brainy making flower crowns for each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Argo

With their stay at Argo, Querl hasn't been this peaceful since...well be couldn't remember when. Yes he had the Legion to thank for giving him another chance, for being a family. He also have his friends he had made in the 21st century, for being another family. 

He's glad for where his life had ended up. But within him, there was always this fear of turning into his ancestors. Turning against everyone he has ever cared about. But he's never felt peaceful until Argo with Kara.

When he met everyone, he had thought they would hate him for what happened to Krypton. After hearing his story and apologizing to them, they welcomed him with open arms.

Days gone past and Querl finds himself loving the peaceful feeling his has. Especially when he's with Kara. When one day he finds himself in a garden with Kara and Kara's showing him how to make flower crowns. As he makes one for Kara, he thinks back about his time when he's with Kara. How slowly and without him realizing it, he was gaining the that peaceful feeling he has now. 

When he looks over at Kara smiled and giggled at something she had said, he couldn't help but smile. Thinking that, yes he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with her. Whether it be through marriage or not it didn't matter to him. He loves her either way.

"How's your flower crown going?" Kara asked looking up to see his crown. Querl quickly hid it from Kara's view. "Hey!" 

"You can see it when I'm done," he said giving her a smile. "It's a surprise." Kara pouted and turned her back towards him.

"Okay, then you can't see my either." That had only caused the two of them to laugh. Leave it up to Kara for wanted to do the same as Querl. After a few minutes had gone by, Querl placed the crown on Kara's head. Soon after that, Kara placed hers on his head. 

"How do I look?" Kara asked doing her best to pose. 

"As beautiful as the day we first met," Querl answered truthfully. That comment made Kara blush before she gave him a kiss.

"You flatter me to much," she said, moving to sit beside him.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Giving Kara a smile, which she returned.

"Thanks Querl," she said kissing him again. "I love you." The feeling of warmth burst threw him as she said those three words.

"I love you as well."

Yes, he definitely could see a future with her.


	98. Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you were supposed to leave" + ."i'm not going anywhere without you" with karadox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving au, also takes place after chapter 89.

Once the ship was no longer in sight, Kara turned around. Yes she needed to tell everyone about the baby but she doesn't have to do it right away. All she can think about right now is a bubble bath and her favourite chocolates.

Before she had a chance to leave the roof, the Legion ship flew past her and landed. Turning around, Kara watched as Querl left the ship. Before Kara could manage something to say, Querl encircled her in a hug. Kara clung unto him as if he was her lifeline, afraid he might disappear. They stayed in the hug long after the ship flew off again.

Realizing that they left Querl behind, Kara leaned back to look at him. "You...you were suppose to leave," she whispered after she might shatter the moment.

"I'm not going anywhere without you," he explained, kissing her forehead. "And I couldn't leave knowing that you were going to raise that baby on your own. I couldn't live with myself if I wasn't going to be there for you."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, needing the reassurance that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I am more than sure," Querl assures her. "Kara, I love you more than anything. And I wouldn't want to miss your pregnancy and labour."

"Even when I'm being hormonal back stuff?" she teased getting him to smile.

"Even than."

Kara gave him a bright smile, the smile that was only for Querl. She loved him she knew, but she would never had known what her life would be like without him. And at that moment, she doesn't think she ever will.

 


	99. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold my hand if you need to" with Kara and Querl

Kara was more than nervous and having Querl wait in the waiting room wasn't helping much. It was her first ultrasound and the nurse had told them that the first part of the appointment needed to be just Kara.

They had agreed and now Kara was laying on the bed with cold gel and a wand pressed down on her stomach. She didn't know what to do, so her looked around the room thinking about their baby. Was it a boy or girl? Are they healthy? What would it look like?

The questions kept flying threw her mind that she didn't notice the nurse leave the room. Only to be surprised that Querl had walked into the room.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Querl asked, surprising Kara a little. She turned to him and smiled.

"I'm fine," she huffed out. Querl raised his eyebrow, telling her he didn't believe her. "I'm a little nervous okay?"

"Which is totally normal," the nurse answered for Querl. "Most people with their first are. Now, ready too see your baby?"

Querl nodded, looking a bit nervous as well. "Hey," she said getting his attention. Querl looked down and Kara held out her hand. "Hold my hand if you need to."

Querl smiled and took her hand before they both turned towards the monitor.

"All right here we go," the nurse said and put the wand back onto Kara's stomach. It took a few seconds, but when the picture finally came into focus Kara couldn't help but melt. There on the screen was their baby.

Kara was falling in love all over again. And she was thankful that Querl was here to share the moment with her.

"You got a bit of a trouble maker here. When I was taking pictures, they kept moving around making my job a little difficult."

"Ah, takes after you Kara," Querl teased getting a smile out of her.

"You're so funny." Turning to the nurse she asked, "will you be able to tell us the gender?"

The nurse shook her head. "Sorry but that's your doctors job," she answered and Kara's shoulders dropped. "I can however, is print out some pictures of your baby."

Kara perked up and nodded. Seeing her baby anytime she wanted was definitely something she wanted to do. Plus she could show off as well.

 


	100. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Kara's daughter growing up and wanting to be a superhero

When Alura was one, she started flying before she could walk. Which surprised her parents a little. Although she could fly when she was happy, very happy.

When she was two, Kara found out she had heat vision when Kara told Alura no more ice cream. So temper tantrums causes heat vision, Kara noted.

So she has Kara's powers with Querl's AI system and they figured that Alura would eventually would want to join in on the family business. Which scared Kara and Querl.

And when Alura was six, she proved them right about wanting to be a hero. "I want to be a superhero when I grow up," Alura said, watching Superman fly past.

Kara shared a look with Querl before sitting down on the couch. At least they have a few years before that can happen. 

"Like you mommy, Alura?" Alex asked, joining her at the window. Alura thought for a minute and shook her head. "Or like your daddy?" Again, Alura shook her head again. "Then who sweetie?"

"Like you Auntie Alex," Alura replied giving Alex a bright smile. Alex returned it and turned to Kara and tried to hold in a laugh at the pout of Kara's face.

"Why would you want to be a hero like me? I'm not a superhero like your parents," Alex said picking up her niece and sitting down on the empty couch.

"Because you help Mommy figure out things she needs to do. You help her with problems she needs to solve as Supergirl and as Mommy," Alura answered. "So you're a superhero." Melting the hearts of Alex and Kara.

"Well until then sweetie, you just be yourself." Alex kissed her head and tickled her getting a giggle out.

"Okay Auntie Alex."

 


	101. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex calling Brainy her brother, or telling him he's like a brother to her

“Little brother!” Alex slurs when she notices Querl walking. Querl knitting his eyebrows together at the word. 

“Is she drunk?” he asks the bartender when he’s near Alex. It’s not often he sees Alex drunk.

“Wasted.” The bartender nods. “I would have called her sister, but she didn’t want Kara to come get her. Said something about having a rough day, then a bunch of stuff that didn’t make any sense.”

Querl only nodded and turned his attention back at Alex. Who was now doodling on the table with her finger. “Come on Alex, let’s get you home.”

Alex pouted But didn’t protest as Querl helped her out of the bar. “You’re such a good brother,” Alex comments as they make their way to her place.

Querl shook his head, not bothering to say anything. It was likely she wouldn’t remember anything tomorrow. So he left it, not bothering to say anything.

“Come on Brainy,” Alex dragged out, poking him on the cheek. “Say something.”

Sighing, he had no choice but to humour her. “Technically speaking, I’d be your older brother.” Alex gave him a look of confusion before he could clarify. “I’m from the future, Alex.”

“Oh yeah. But we’re not in the future, we’re in the past? Present? Whatever. In this time you’re younger then me. And still be younger then me if both of us were in your time too.”

Querl nodded as if to agree not wanting to argue with her.

The next day, Alex came in a little later then usual, sporting sunglasses with a cup of coffee in her hand. Querl sat at his computer when Alex noticed him. “Hey Brainy. Did I do anything stupid last night?”

Querl shook his head and debated to tell her or not. He decided to tell her. “Not unless you count being called you’re little brother then no. Nothing stupid.” Alex nodded, at least it wasn’t anything embarrassing.

“You know I meant though right?” Alex asked, watching as he stopped typing in surprise. “We’ve grown so much in the last two years that I can call you my brother. You’re part of our family now.”

“I’ve never really had a family before,” he said after a few minutes.

“But you had the Legion.”

“I did yes, but a part of me knew that I didn’t fit in. That it didn’t matter what I did, I wouldn’t completely fit in. There were some who accepted me as I was and some who didn’t.”

“Because you’re a Brainiac.” It wasn’t a question, just a fact. Querl nodded and finally looked at Alex. There was mix emotions swimming in his eyes. Alex vowed she would make him feel like he fit in. Knowing everyone would help.

“So knowing that you consider me part of your alien family, it’s an honour.”

Alex’s heart swelled and gave him a big bright smile. Even though her head is pounding. “Of course.” Clearing her throat, Alex turned into Director Danvers. “Now get back to work Agent Dox.”

“Right away Director.” With that, Alex started walking and Querl started typing again.

“Oh and Agent,” Alex called when she remembered something. Querl turned around, giving his attention to her. “Game night moved to tonight. See you there.” Alex left before he had a chance to say something but not after seeing the smile on his face.

After all, he is part of their partly dysfunctional family. And she was going to do everything in her power to prove that to him. 


	102. Lullabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy singing to baby Alura, but being really shy about his singing so he won't do it around anyone else (except eventually Kara)

Querl had convinced Kara to go out and have a girls day with Alex, Nia and Lena. She had argued of course but Querl made a convincing argument. Kara agreed and left them having a daughter daddy day.

Their morning went pretty good compared to what Querl had initially thought. Querl had gotten some work done before Alura wanted to play. They played until lunch and then it was nap time. Though Querl's not sure who was more ready for a nap, him or Alura.

When he had cleaned Alura's mess and washed her face, he was ready to sleep. Just as Querl was about to set her down, he remembered that Alura liked to be sung. Pulling her close to his chest, and thankful that no one was home, he starting singing softly.

He sung the lullabies he heard loving parents sing to their children, sung the lullabies from Kryton and even sung Earths lullabies.

He doesn't sing often, to shy to sing to anyone else. When he does, it's usually when it's just Alura and himself. Maybe on day he'll sing to Kara but he knows that day won't be until later on in their future. For now, his singing voice belongs to Alura and only her.

With the last note of the song, Querl looked down and smiled at Alura's sleeping figure. He may have over done it with the songs, but he didn't care. And he's pretty sure Alura could careless about it too. Just happy to be in her father's arms.

 


	103. Baby Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara feeling/seeing Alura kick inside of her for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can be included in the Leaving Au or not. It's up to you.

It's a strange feeling having a new life grow inside of you. The feeling of taking care of the baby before they are born. A feeling Kara thinks she'll never get us to. 

She already loves this baby with every fiber of her being, and she knows she will do anything for her baby.

Rubbing her growing stomach, Kara made her way to the kitchen for something to snack on. These craving are going to be the death of her, she knows. But she wouldn't give it up if she had the chance.

When she straighten up with what she was looking for, is when she felt it. It was faint, but she knew she felt her baby kick. 

Putting her hand on her stomach, she waited patiently as she watched it, hoping the baby would do it again. And they did.

Kara giggled happily as she made her way to the bedroom. Watching and feeling her baby kick as she ate for the next hour, she couldn't help but feel giddy.

It was another reminder that being pregnant was an adventure. And she couldn't wait for more to come, not realizing how often babies kick after the first.


	104. Telling Clark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara telling Clark about her pregnancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belongs in the Leaving Au. 
> 
> Also, I recommend reading the fic in the link belong first. I didn’t write it, but it was written by the talented and amazing Cyclone-Rachel. It’s well written and it too belongs to this au as well.
> 
> https://peskywrites.tumblr.com/post/186104245021/shed-already-told-everyone-else-winn-had-been

Kara's not sure how Clark would take it. How she could even tell him about the baby. And how he would react knowing that the father was a Brainiac.

Half of her hoped that he would be happy for Kara. Happy for Querl even. That he'll be supporting her through everything. That maybe, just maybe, he'll be happy that they'll be another Kryptonian in their family. 

(Even though Kara's baby will be half Coluan.)

She still hoped.

But part of her, the part that doubted, thought that he wouldn't be happy. That the baby would become evil. That a Coluan and a Kryptonian never ended well. And a baby that's half of each shouldn't be among this world.

Kara tried to stay positive, she really did. But as Smallville became closer, the most anxious she became.

"Hey," J'onn said softly, bringing her out of her thoughts. She would have driven herself but she was too anxious to drive. And the last thing she needed was to be distracted while driving. "It's going to be okay. Clark's going to be happy for you."

"But what if he's _not_?" Kara couldn't help but ask. "What if he'll argue that I shouldn't have this baby? That bad things will come if I do?"

J'onn briefly looked at her before turning back to the road. "It's going to be okay," he repeated, this time squeezing Kara's hand. "And if it's not, he'll see reason. Plus, he'll have Lois and Alex to deal with."

Kara snorted as she pictured how that would play out. J'onn smiled as he accomplished getting Kara to relax a little.

"Thanks J'onn. I needed that," she said giving him a bright smile. 

"Anytime."

They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Both of them in their own thoughts, not wanted to disturb one another.

As soon as they turned on the Kent's driveway, Kara began twisting her fingers together. She was nervous, and maybe it isn't the right time to tell him.

"You did tell them you were coming right?" J'onn asked, stopping just outside the house. Kara nodded. "Okay. I'll be in town for a bit. Call me if you need a ride back home. And hey, it's going to be okay."

Kara nodded again and placed a kiss on his cheek as a thank you. Taking a deep breath, Kara stepped out of the car and stood there as J'onn drive off.

Maybe she should have asked him if he wanted to stay. Or they both could turn around and go home.

"Auntie Kara!" Jonathan yelled as the four year old came rushing out of the house. She caught him as he flung himself in her arms for a hug.

"Hey little man," Kara greeted. She set him down and ruffled his hair. "My you've gotten so big."

"And strong. Mommy said I might be even stronger than Daddy."

"We'll see about that." Clark chuckled, making his way towards the two. "Hey Kara."

Kara waves and have him a smile. "Hi. Where's Lois?"

"Went into town to grab a few things," he explained as they walked into the house. "When she heard you were coming, she freaked out a little. Because we didn't have enough food for the three of us."

Kara nodded, giggling. "Right, because we eat like we've never had food before."

"So," Clark drawled our changing the subject, "you said you have news to share. Care to share?"

Kara bit her lip as she thought. She definitely wanted Lois here. "I'll tell you when Lois gets back. It's something you both should hear at the same time."

Clark nodded and didn't push it. He had sensed it was something big. If it was happy news or not, he couldn't tell.

While they waited for Lois to come back, they played with Jonathan. Him wanted to show off his powers and what he can do.

By the time Lois came back with pizza, Kara was exhausted. And all she wanted to do was lay down and sleep. As much as she wanted excuse herself and hide, she didn't. She needed to just rip the bandaid off.

It still did nothing to ease her worry.

"You look different Kara," Lois commented as they finished eating. Of _course_ Lois would be the first to notice. She was, after all, Lois Lane. Daily Planet's star reporter. Or was she the editor now? "It's a good different. Like you're glowing."

Kara gave her a ghost of a smile but didn't say anything. Standing up, she cleared the table.

"Oh my god," Lois almost yelled. And Kara almost dropped the plates she was holding when Lois blurted out, "you're pregnant!"

Why couldn't she have told Clark _before_ Lois got home?

Quickly putting the plates down, she turned to face a very shocked Clark and a smug looking Lois. If Clark's eye got any bigger, Kara wondered if they would fall out.

"Surprise?" It came out more of a question and Kara winced. Yup, totally not how she wanted it to go.

"You're pregnant?" Clark asked, as if he didn't believe it. She wouldn't be surprised if it took him a full day to believe it. Because honestly? It took her a full day as well.

"Yup," she confirmed. "Two months now. At least I think anyways."

"I wasn't aware you were seeing anyone." Kara shrugged as Lois ushered Jonathan out of the room. Knowing this was a conversation meant for just the two cousins.

"Wanted to keep it a secret."

"From everyone? Even Alex?"

"About seeing someone? Yeah, everyone else already knows about the baby. Even Alura."

"And I'm the one last to know."

"If it makes you feel any better, the dad doesn't know," Kara mumbled. Clark's eyes soften as he went to go give Kara a hug.

"What happened?" Kara hugged him back and stepped back so he could face him.

"Well, he went home," she started, hurt washing over her again. "To the future that is. Winn came back saying that the AI virus was gone. That it was safe for Querl to go home. And he did."

Clark gave her a confused look as everything clicked into place. "You mean _Brainy_ was the person you were seeing. The father of your _child_?" Clark said in disbelief.

"I mean yeah. He does have feeling too, you know?"

"Oh I know that. It's just well, I never thought he would." Trailing off not sure how to finish that sentence.

"Ever find love?" Kara offered, Clark nodded. "He did. And now I'm never going to see him again."

"Kara I'm so sorry," Clark said, pulling her into a hug again. "How come you didn't tell him?"

"I knew he missed home," was all Kara said. Clark nodded in understanding.

“So," he said after awhile, letting her when he knew she was better.

"So."

"You're pregnant." Kara nodded giving him a look. 

"And?" Clark didn't say anything, just answered her with a hug, twirling her around. Kara laughed at the sudden excitement. This was definitely not how tonight would go. "And you're happy?" Kara asked once he set her down.

"Extremely. And I'm happy that Brainy and you found love in each other. I don't know who else could deal with your emotions and your crazy eating habits."

Kara gasped and 'lightly' punched him in the arm causing him to laugh. "You take that back! You're just as bad as I am!"

"Maybe so. But I am serious, I'm glad you and Brainy found happiness." 

"Thanks. I am too." Kara beamed, feeling lighter then she did before she reached Kent Farm.

For the first time since Querl left, she knew happiness would find her again. In a form of a baby that resembled of Querl and Kara's love they had for each other.


	105. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Brainy taking care of their newborn baby

As soon as Kara plopped down on her bed, Alura started crying.

"Aheheh," Kara cried lifted her face off the pillow. "Why won't she sleep?"

"Maybe she's cluster feeding," Querl suggested before leaving the room. "Baby's tend to do that at the early days of breastfeeding," he explained as he came in holding their daughter.

Kara held her tongue not wanting to snap at him. They haven't slept, in what felt like forever. And Alura seems quite bend on staying up all night.

Pushing herself up, she sat down with her back against the bed frame. "I suppose you're right," she sighed getting herself comfortable. "I'm just glad Supergirl took a break."

"Yes, and Alex granted me time off." Once Kara was settled, Querl set Alura down on the pillow allowing Kara to feed her. "Though I suppose sleep would be nice about now. When was the last time we slept?"

"Wish I knew. But I'm okay with it, if it means Alura is healthy and happy."

Before Querl had a chance to reply, a sound came from Alura. Alerting her parents that her diaper will need to be changed. Querl has left the room to get a diaper. Kara looked down at her daughter and scrunched up her nose at the smell.

Seeing the stain on Alura's clothes she called out, "we're gonna need to change her!"

"Already on it."

A few minutes later, Alura yawned with a satisfied stomach. Querl took her and gently laid her down on the bed and started working on changing her.

“I’m sure this stage will past,” Querl mused, “or at least that’s what to books say. But I’m fairly certain it will past and we’ll be able to sleep.”

When Kara didn’t answer, Querl looked up to see his wife fast asleep. Smiling, he zipped up the sleeper and picked up Alura. “Looks like it’s just you and me,” he whispered and left for Alura’s room., determined to put his daughter to sleep.

Without waking Kara up.


	106. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy getting a bubble bath ready for Kara.

Querl knew Kara was having a...stressful day to say the least. Supergirl and Kara Danvers lives where colliding and it was taking its toll on her. And people where starting to notice.

Kara needed to relax and Querl knew just what to do. Wanting to be home before Kara, Querl left work early, stopping at a few stores. 

Setting down the few bags of his shopping, Querl set out to work.

By the time Kara came home from work, Querl had gotten everything done. Now he was in the bathroom, getting the water just right before adding the bubbles in.

“Querl?” Kara called. Noticing the bags on the table and heard the faint sound of water running. “Where are you?”

“I’m in the bathroom,” he called and turned off the water.

“What’s this?” Kara asked walking into the bathroom to see candles lit around the room, a stand with a wine glass full of wine and the book she been meaning to read.

“Well, I’ve noticed you’ve been a bit more stressed lately. And I know how much you love bubble baths. So I figured I’ll get one ready for you so you can relax and not have to worry about anything for awhile.”

Kara could just melt at his thoughtfulness. She wondered about how lucky she is to have Querl in her life.

“I’ll bring your favourite pajama’s,” he said, stepping around her to their room. Kara grabbed his wrist stopping. Querl looked at her in concern. “Are you alright Kara?”

“It’s just,” she trailed off and hugged him. Burying her face in Querl’s shirt. “Thank you,” she breathed. “Thank you for being here, for the bath, just thank you for everything.”

Querl’s eyes softened and returned her hug. “Of course Kara.” Letting go, he turned her around and gently pushed her into the bathroom. “Now, go and relax. Food should be here by the time you’re done.”

Kara giggled and kissed him before closing the bathroom door. 


	107. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you make one with Kara losing her memory after the Crisis on Infinite Earths and Querl tries to make her remember.

Querl smiled when the fight was over. They won and Anti-Monitor wasn't coming back.

As the people around him congratulated one another, Querl looked around trying to find Kara. His smile faded as his eyes finally landed on a her curled up in a ball. 

"No," he whispered. As fast as his tired legs could take him, he ran to Kara's side. "Kara, please don't be dead," he begged. Finally reaching her, he knelt down to check her pulse. Upon finding it, Querl let out the breath he was holding.

Scooping Kara into his arms, he stood up and opened a breach to his world not bothering to say goodbye. When he they landed, Querl started his way towards her apartment.

Kara groaned a few minutes into the walk. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked rolling her head into Querl's chest.

"You fought Anit-Monitor and we defeated him," he answered not noticing Kara's frown.

"Who?"

"Anti-Monitor," he repeated slowly, "he wanted to take over the world and whatnot," he explained not getting into to much detail.

"Oh." A pause. "Why does it feel like I got hit by a bus?"

Querl paused for a moment before answering. "That I am unsure of. I was off trying to figure out a way to stop him."

Kara nodded and groaned at the sudden movement. "That's fair. You look like someone who tries to solve problems before getting into fights. Also, what's your name again?"

Querl stopped walking and looked down at the blond in his arms. "Kara, what _do_ you remember?"

"That's a girl's name," she pointed out before thinking about the answer. "Um," she thought and nothing came up but blank memories. "Nothing. Will you tell me who I am?"

"Of course," Querl promised and began walking again. "Kara, by the way, is your name. My name is Querl Dox."

"Oh. Makes sense."

And for the remainder of the night, Querl told Kara everything he knew about her. From Krypton, her journey to Earth. (She was very surprised to find out she was an alien.) To joining the Danvers family. Her cousin, her friends. Everything from the beginning to now.

Well tried too. 

At some some point, Kara had fallen asleep on her couch. But Querl knew that when morning came and she was more aware, he'd retell the story.

He didn't mind. After all, he never got tired of talking about her.


	108. Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is hurt and Querl falls asleep taking care of her.

"Brainy," Kara whined, watching Querl from the bed. "I don't need to be taken care of."

"You've been injured in a fight," Querl bluntly stated. "And Alex ordered me to make sure your well rested and taken care of. That's an order I don't plan on ignoring."

"But I've been hurt countless times. Why's this any different?"

Querl stopped moving and blinked at her. "You almost died! And this isn't like the other near death experience, you were  _literally_  on the verge of death. It wasn't until Alura came and helped Alex that you were better."

Kara blinked, looking surprised, she didn't know that. Looking down at her hands, she wondered how worried everyone must have gotten.

"Now, can you please let me take care of you?" Kara nodded, not wanting to fight anymore. She'll stay in bed for as long as Alex or Querl tell her too.

Kara must have fallen asleep to the sound of Querl's movements. Because the next thing she knew she was awake with the moon out.

Groggily, Kara looked around when she noticed that Querl hadn't made a sound. Smiling when she noticed him beside her.

Querl sat on a chair by her bed, head laying on the mattress while holding her hand. 

Kara's eyes softened as she studied him. Having seen him at work and outside, Kara has never seen him look so peaceful. It's a nice changed. 

Knowing he needs his rest, though she's certain that position isn't comfortable, she let him be. Opting to lay in bed, watching him then rather leave and make noise.

 

 


	109. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy being in a coma after getting hurt really badly (probably by one of his relatives), and Kara worrying about him and staying by his side until he wakes up

She knew she never should have let him go fight her. She knew it was suppose to be her in that fight. Against Brainiac 4. Kara will never understand how she even managed to escape the prison and come to their time, she'll never know. Not wanting to know either.

After a long heated argument and a pleading look from Querl, Kara gave in on the condition that he'll call her when needed. Needless to say, he never called. Now Querl was in a coma and Kara hasn't left his side since. That was three days ago.

During that time, all Kara could do was think and worry. Think about the past, how they met, think about how her life had gotten so much better when he knocked on that door. Think about her feelings towards the Coluan.

She hasn't left the DEO med-bay since, and she doesn't plan on to until he wakes up. No matter how many times Alex or J'onn try and convince her. He was there for her when she was in a coma, and she'll do the same.

So, she stayed in that chair beside his bed, only getting up to pace or the bathroom.

Sighing, Kara leaned her head on the bed and stared at him. As if mentally telling him to wake up. "You know," she started as she held his hand, "I wish I could go in there and help you the same way you helped me. But we both know that I don't understand 31st century technology. No matter how hard I try."

There was no reply, not that she expected there be one.

"I wonder what your mind palace is like. Is it in the 31st century or the 21st? And who would be there too. I'm going to ask you when you wake up. Not if but when. Because there was so many things I want you to try. There are a lot of people who care about you. Even me.  _Especially_ me."

Looking up, Kara smiled sadly as she tried not to let the tears fall. "I'm going to stay here until your better. Supergirl can take a break every now and again right?"

Still, there was no response.

But for now, all Kara can do is wait. And wait she will.

Brainy being in a coma after getting hurt really badly (probably by one of his relatives), and Kara worrying about him and staying by his side until he wakes up


	110. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reassuring/comforting Brainy after he keeps worrying he'll be a bad parent

Querl stared at the computer screen doing nothing to it for the last hour, and honestly? It was starting to worry Kara. She's not sure what had gotten Querl in a distant mood lately, and she was going to find out. Today.

Setting down the cup of tea she was nursing, she got up from the chair and went to sit beside him. "Querl," she called out softly, bring him out of his daze. "Are you okay?"

Blinking, he looked up and smiled at her. Hoping that would help ease her worry. Kara raised an eyebrow and poked his cheek. "I know something's bothering you. And you've been bothered by that something for the last few days. So spill it."

Querl sighed and set down the laptop, turning to her. "What if I'm not a good enough father?" Kara blinked not expecting that. "What if I turn out just like  _her_  and try to do something bad to the baby. I couldn't live with myself if I knew I did something to harm the baby."

"Querl," Kara said taking his hand and squeezed it, "the fact that you just said you couldn't live with yourself, means that you'll do anything in your power to not do anything bad."

"But what if I get corrupted and...and I can't go  _back_. Kara, I'm a Brainiac. We're not meant t-" 

Kara didn't let him finish the sentence. Taking his face with her hands, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Querl, you're going to be an amazing father. You're not like your ancestors in anyway other then being a Brainiac. And I know for certain that you'll love our baby."

"But."

"But nothing. You're an amazing friend to everyone, an amazing husband to me. So I know you'll be an amazing father to our baby. But it's okay to be scared, I am too. But I know I have you to help me figure things out. As I will be there for you."

Querl relaxed and leaned in to kiss her. "Thank you Kara. Thank you for everything."

"Of course. Now, let's go get something to eat I'm starving."


	111. Baby Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy talking to Alura before she's born and while Kara's asleep

"You know," Querl found himself whispering to Kara's growing stomach one night, "I never imagined being in the place I am now." Looking up at Kara's sleeping form, he smiled before turning back to her stomach. He wondered briefly if their baby could hear him. 

Of course she could. She is, after all, and Brainiac. That and the book stated that after 24, their sensitivity to sound will improves.

"I had never thought I would marry the woman I have been in love with since I can remember. That my friends became my family, despite my family tree. They look and care for me as they will you. And I could never imagine I would become a father to someone I'm sure will be bright as her mother and smart as her father."

Leaning in, Querl pressed a kiss on Kara's stomach. "And I look forward too meeting you soon. I love you."

And as a reply, baby Alura kicked Kara, causing her to groan in her sleep, before rolling over. Querl chuckled and laid down beside Kara, wrapping his arms around her.

 


	112. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Laura meeting Clark's child

Kara never thought she'd be in this situation. A good kind of situation not a bad one. That she would have a baby as well as Clark. But here she was driving to the Kent's Farm with Alura sleeping peacefully in the back.

Parking the car, she got out and readied herself before going inside with Alura still in her seat.

"Auntie Kara!" Jonathan exclaimed about to go and jump on her. Clark was quick to caught him and reminded him that Kara was holding her daughter. "Did I wake her up?" Jonathan asked, wide eyed.

Kara looked and shook her head. "No, I think she woke up when I stopped driving." Setting the car seat down, with Alura facing them, Kara looked up with a smile. "Would you like to meet her?"

With bright eyes, Jonathan nodded enthusiastically.  "Careful Jon, she's still a baby," Clark reminded him. Jonathan nodded, and crouched down to look at Alura. 

Alura looked at him with wide curious eyes and held out a hand, wanting something to hold. As gently as the four year old could, brought his hand out towards Alura. Immediately, Alura took hold of his finger and squeezed, causing him to giggle.

"She's strong," Jonathan noted as they played. Both Kara and Clark had a bright smile on their faces.

As Kara watched the two, it reminded Kara of home. When Kal-El was born and she was meeting him for the first time. How she promised herself and both their parents that she'll protect him. And though she ended up breaking the promise (unintentionally), she wouldn't have changed a thing.

And it warmed Kara's heart to know that Jonathan adored Alura so quickly. She knew that Jonathan would help Alura to grow and protect her. That Alura would do the same.

And she couldn't be happier.

 


	113. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara having a bad day, and Brainy doing his best to make her feel better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't take responsibility of the pick up lines.

Querl knew Kara was going to have a bad day. Knew it when she stubbed her toe and broke the couch, even when she dropped her favourite coffee mug. The one Lois gave to her when Clark and Lois found out they were going to have a baby.

Having enough at home, Kara left mentally preparing for the day ahead. Querl stood at the kitchen island and thought of ways to help her day more bearable. 

See her forgotten Kara's article, Querl smiled knowing just what to do. Finding the stack of post-it notes Kara keeps around, scribbled on a few of them. Finishing up, Querl cleaned up the broken mug, grabbed the article with the sticky notes and left for CatCo. Reminding himself to buy Kara's favourite foods after work.

Qeurl stepped out of the elevator once it stopped on Kara's floor. Smiling to the few workers, he made his way to Kara's desk. "Hello Kara," he greeted when he reached the desk. Kara looked up in confusion.

"Brainy? What are you doing here?" she asked, her forehead crinkled the way it does when she's worried. "Does Alex need me? Is Supergirl needed?"

"No." Holding up the folder with her article. "You forgot this at home. I and distinctly remembered this was due today."

"Oh my god!" Kara exclaimed knocking over her coffee. She groaned and shook her head. "This day isn't going to get any better," she grumbled but took the folder all the same. "Thank you Querl, your a life saver."

He smiled and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Of course." He stood there by the desk as Kara left for James office. Once Kara was out of sights, Querl set to work, posting the notes everywhere on her desk. With his job done, he left with a small smile. It isn't much, but he hopes it would work.

When Kara walked out of James' office, she was smiling a little. Thanks to Querl, Kara made her deadline. When she reached her desk, she noticed that there were more post-it notes around her desk.

Picking one up, smiled as she read it. 

_They say Disneyland is the happiest place on earth. Well apparently, no one has ever been standing next to you._

So cheesy. Was the first thought that came to mind. Though it did brighten her mood. Picking up another, she couldn't help the giggle pouring threw her lips.

_For some reason, I was feeling a little off today. But when you came along, you definitely turned me on._

_I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen,_  another said.

_Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?  
_

"Oh my god," Kara whispered shaking her head. "Where did he find all these?"

Taking another minute, she read another before going back to work.

_Do you believe in love at first sight or should I pass by again?_

So throughout the day, Kara would pause a moment and read a note Querl had littered on her desk. Some pickup lines were cheesy, other's were cute.

And yeah, he may have not been there in person, but he does know how to make her feel better.


	114. Cuddle Buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're my designated cuddle-buddy tonight so stay close." with karadox

It was a rare night, both having the same night off from saving the world. They didn't have to worry about anything other then figuring out what movie to watch.

And it felt _great_.

After debating on what movie for an hour, they finally agreed on _Harry Potter._ The both of them got up from the couch, Kara putting the first movie in, and Querl to the kitchen getting the snacks ready.

“Querl?” Kara called as she turned on the TV and DVD player. Querl hummed, putting the popcorn in the microwave. “You’re my designated cuddle-buddy tonight so stay close.”

There’s smile playing on his lips as he nods. “And what does the job entitle?”

“Cuddles during the movie, obviously.” A pause. “And maybe some kisses. Do you think you’re up for the task?”

Querl laughed and shook his head at the teasing in her voice. “I think I can manage. Come help with the snacks?”

Bouncing towards the kitchen, Kara presses a kiss on his cheek and together made their way to the living room.

Having nothing to do but watch movies all night, was absolutely perfect.


	115. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The stars wish they were as bright as you."with Kara and Querl

****

Usually it's Kara convincing Querl to leave National City to some place familiar. But with everything that had happened with Supergirl and with Kara Danvers, Alex was started to get worried. So she convinced Querl to take Kara out of the city. To relax and recuperate.

So, Querl convinced her to go to Midvale. Though Kara did try to fight him about it but she eventually agreed. 

Not yet wanted to admit it, Kara was thankful of Querl for bringing her back home. It was nice to be the place where she grew up. To see Eliza again, to see the stars. Oh how she missed the stars!

The first night, and every other night they stayed at Midvale that they would stay out and watch the stars. Most nights, they sit and talk about home and what they miss or talk about mundane things. Other nights, they sit in silence until one of them (or both) would fall asleep.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" Kara asked on one particular night. She was staring at the stars in longing, not seeing the loving look Querl was giving her. "So bright and wonderful."

Querl hummed in agreement and whispered, "the stars wish they were as bright as you." Kara wasn't sure if she was meant to hear it or not. But she couldn't keep the blush from spreading to her cheeks.

"Do you mean that?" she asked, turning to look at him. He gave her a smile and nodded.

"Yes I do. When you walk into the room, it immediately brightens. It's as if you are the sun itself, spreading warmth and happiness."

She could feel her face turning more redder by the second. She never got tired of Querl's compliments. She loved them and wondered if he always thought of her like that. Though some left her speechless. This was one of those times.

Instead of saying anything, she kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "Thank you Querl. For everything."

"Of course. Its a great pleasure of helping you."

Her smile going bigger, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Tell me about the stars?"

For the rest of the night, the two watched the night sky as Querl told stories.

 


	116. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Kara wasn't in a coma when Brainy arrived in season 3, and she saw him sleeping in the DEO and helped calm him down when he woke up

Kara wondered through the halls, lost in thought. The whole Reign thing seemed to get to her and she wasn’t quite sure on her feelings about it.

Not seeing where she was headed, she looked to the left to see someone sleeping in the med-bay. Stopping, she studied his blue skin and white hair. Not thinking much of it until she saw the three glowing circles on his forehead.

“Is that a _Brainiac_?” She asked out loud.

“Yeah. Brainiac 5,” Mon El answered, walking over to her. “And don’t worry Kara, he’s not like the others you’ve encountered.”

“So he’s from the future? Like you?” Kara asked as she turned to him.

“Mhm. He’s part of the Legion, so he’s a good guy.” Kara nodded turning her attention back to Querl. Without thinking, she walked into the med-bay and took a seat beside him. Knowing he’ll need someone to help him when he wakes up.

She spun around in the chair for quite some time, a little bored but she know it takes time to wake up when you’ve been asleep for so long.

She stopped spinning when she heard rustling. Turning around, she saw a panicked look cross his face. Without hesitation, she rushed beside him grabbing his hand.

“Hey, hey. You’re okay,” she said softly. Querl looked at her in confusion.

“Supergirl?” he asked. Then took the time to look around. 

“The one and only,” she said offering him a smile. “You’re in the DEO,” answering his unasked question.

“What year is it?”

“2017,” Kara stated and let of his hand. 

“Ah, that would have been my guess. The DEO in the future looks different.” He paused and turned back to Kara. “How come I’m awake?”

“I’m not sure. Mon El and Irma didn’t really give us an answer.”

Querl nodded and asked the question that invade his thoughts, “you don’t hate me?” 

Kara shook her head. “I don’t even know you.”

“But I’m a Brainiac,” he whispered as if it was a curse. Maybe it was, but Kara was never one to judge.

“Yeah I know. Mon El said that your a Legionnaire and as far as I know, they don’t add members to just anyone,” she said and smiled, “plus, I’m sure you’ll prove to me, to everyone, that you’re not like your family.”

Querl began to relax at the statement. “Out of all the possibilities of our first meeting, I’m glad it was this one.”

And Querl wonders if Kara’s smile could get brighter.


	117. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, let me get a picture of you there." Karadox and their baby

Querl barely noticed the door open and close, barely noticed the soft murmurs and giggling coming from somewhere. And when the door opened and closed again, he just didn’t have the heart to care.

It wasn’t until someone nudged his foot that he finally woke up completely. Opening his eyes, he stared at Alex and Lena, trying to process why they were standing in his living room.

“What are you too doing here?” he asked groggily. The two shared a look and smiled.

“We were suppose to go out for breakfast today, remember?” Alex asked.

“What? No, that’s not until tomorrow....” he trailed off with eyes wide open. “Oh oops. Sorry.”

“Mm. So what happened last night?” Lena asked gesturing to Kara and Alura who were still sleeping beside him.

Querl groaned and let his head fall on the couch. “Alura didn’t want to sleep last night. So we took turns trying to rock her. I guess we feel asleep on the couch,” he explained and looked towards his favourite girls.

“Wait!” Alex softly yelled, making him stop moving.He wanted to wake them up so they could get ready, but Alex had other ideas. “Let me get a picture of you three!”

Querl shook his head but smiled all the same. As Alex and Lena took out their phones, Querl stared at Kara and Alura with a loving look. Making a note to ask Alex if she could send it to him.

“What about breakfast?”

“J’onn left to pick something up. He’ll be here later,” Alex said pocketing her phone. “We’ll just let Kara and Alura sleep until he gets back.”


	118. In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my God. You're in love with her." Kara7Querl

Okay, so _maybe_ Alex shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. Maybe she shouldn’t be watching Kara and Querl interact with each other. But there were rumours going around and she needed to see for herself. Because she knew that the money she brought it up to either of them, they’d deny it.

Not that she wouldn’t have a problem with it. She would encourage it, encourage them if there are dating. She’d be sad that they didn’t tell her.

But as she watched, she knew the rumours weren’t true. Though she knew how Kara felt she just couldn’t read Querl’s feelings.

That was until later, when Supergirl was in a fight with someone who was equally stronger then her, if not more. 

She watched Querl’s face ridden in worry as they tried to help Kara. She noticed the relief in his eyes when Kara came back after the fight. She won of course but that didn’t mean she’d walk away without a scratch.

She noticed his eyes softened when they talked, about what, she wasn’t sure. And she definitely noticed the look of longing as Kara walked away.

“Oh my god,” Alex said as realization hit her. Querl turned around giving her a confused look. “You’re in love with her.”

Querl cheeks turned a dark shade of red. He walked towards her, looking back to see if Kara had noticed anything. 

“You should just tell her,” she blurted our before Querl had the chance of saying anything. “I’m sure the feelings mutual.” Knowing that it definitely is.

“I’m not even sure how I would say that,” he confessed, shoulders dropping.

“You can go all romantic on her and say it. Or, just go up to her and say, ‘Kara, I love you. And not just as a friend.’”

Querl raised an eyebrow at her impression of him. “I don’t sound like that.”

Alex gave him a look and shook her head. “That’s what you’re commenting on?”

Querl shrugged and turned his attention to Kara. “I’m just....scared.”

“Brainy, everyone’s scared when it comes to love. And trust me, Kara’s just as scared as you are. But I know she’s willing to jump if you jump.”

“I’ll tell her,” he said with a nod. And he will, just not today.


	119. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'll do anything for you. Anything." Kara and Querl

“Hey Kara?” Querl called from the kitchen. Currently making tea ready for himself and Kara. Kara hummed from her spot on the couch, book lying in her ever growing stomach. “I love you.”

Kara smiled and flipped the page. “I love you too.”

“And I hope you know I’ll do anything for you,” he said walking towards her, cups in hand.

“Anything?” she asked finally looking up.

“Anything.”

“Like going to the store and buying me picked and Oreos?”

“Of course.”

“Or giving me foot messages even though they smell bad?”

Querl chuckled and nodded. “Mhm. I’ll even travel to the other side of the word if you want me too. I just want to make you happy. No matter how crazy the request is, how dangerous it will be.”

“Well then,” she huffed with a smile, “staying right here with me is what I want.”

“Sounds perfect,” he said, leaning over and giving her a kiss. “I’m sure our little one would like that as well.”

“Oh I know she will. She hasn’t stopped moving. She’s going to be such a Daddy’s girl.”


	120. Not Knowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara being pregnant when she and Brainy come back from Argo, but not knowing it yet

It's been a few of weeks since she and Querl came back from Argo, and she was feeling a bit off. She felt dizzy and the need of wanting to puke was constant. She wasn't as hungry as she was before, the food looking gross. 

Lena suggested she might be getting sick when she noticed Kara looking a bit pale. Kara smiled slightly and agreed, knowing it was impossible.

J'onn thought I could be a virus of some sort. Kara shrugged but didn't argue.

Alex joked that she could be pregnant, but that couldn’t be possible because Kara wasn’t seeing anyone. Kara half heartily laughed and bit her lip. Maybe she was.

The thought of having a baby frightened her and, at the same time, excited her. She had always wanted to be a mom, and she knew that one day she will. She had never imaged that day would come quickly.

But what about Querl? How would he take it if it was true? Would he be happy, sad, angry? She wasn’t sure.

They never really talked about having a family. Sure they were married now, but it didn’t mean he wanted any.

Whatever the case, Kara needed to talk to Querl before finding out the truth.


	121. Alura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You look just like her. I wish she was here.” Querl and Alura

It’s been a few years since Kara’s disappearance, and Querl and everyone never stopped looking. There were some nights where Querl wouldn’t sleep, just stay up and watch Alura. Others he’d sleep in her room, after she too would disappear.

Alura didn’t mind having Querl’s constant attention. She may not remember her mother but she missed Kara all the same. She would get Querl or Alex, J’onn or Lena or James to tell her about Kara. About the adventures she’s had.

Tonight was one of those nights. After supper, Alura dragged Querl to the couch  for a cuddle session. Both wanting to be close to one another.

“Daddy,” Alura said, laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. “Tell me a story about Mommy.”

“Which one would you like to hear, sweetie?”

“The one where you and Mommy met.” And so, Querl started the story about how Kara fought Reign. How she went into a coma and the only person who could help was Querl.

By the time he finished his story, Alura was half asleep. Getting up, he carried Alura to her room and set her on the bed.

Brushing the hair out of her face, he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. “You look just like her.  I wish she was here.”

“Me too Daddy,” Alura whispered and rolled over fast asleep.

That was the night he’d do anything to bring Kara home.


	122. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox painting the baby's room (and making a mess)

"Kara," Querl protested as she dragged him off the couch and to the nursery, "must we paint the nursery now? We still have time before the baby arrives."

"Yes. But I rather do it now then closer to the due date. Because if we waited until then, we wouldn't have time to paint it," she explained, "and besides, I already bought the paint supplies and paint."

"Of course you did." Smiling as Kara stuck her tongue out at him.

With the door and window frames taped and plastic on the floor, they set to work. They had gotten maybe half a wall done before Kara started to get bored.

Smiling, Kara grabbed a brush and flicked paint towards Querl. Blinking, he turned to Kara. "Oops," she said innocently, though he knew she was far from innocent.

Taking his paint roller, and painted the front of Kara's shirt. She gasped and then started painting him.

By the time they had finished their paint war, the room was splattered with paint and the two were covered from head to toe.

“Well, it looks like we painted ourselves more then the room,” Kara said looking around.

“Yes well, it was bound to happen,” Querl said and pushed her out of the room. “You take a bath or shower and I’ll finish up. I’m sure the paint fumes aren’t good for you and the baby.”

“But I wanted to help,” she said pouting. Querl poked her lips and smiled at her. “But okay. Only because you insisted.”

“Mhm, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Giving him a kiss and left the room.


	123. Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karadox - After Kara's lose her memory. "I'm afraid of feeling that pain again" "No matter what you chose. I will still be here for you.”

Kara knows, she _knows_ that if or when she remembers, all that pain she’s been free of will come rushing in. And she doesn’t know if she wants to remember her past as Kara Zor El.

She much rather be Kara Danvers, a CatCo reporter. Alex’s sister, and a caring friend to everyone. That’s the person she rather be, not Kara Zor El of Krytron. Of a destroyed planet.

If she goes to Alex or anyone else, they’ll tell her that it’s apart of her, that she shouldn’t be afraid to remember. But they won’t understand the pain of losing your own race, of a whole planet you’ve spent 13 years on.

So she brings her worries to Querl, someone she knows might understand her better then her friends. Because he won’t judge her for not wanting to remember. Because she knows that there’s a part of him that wishes he could forget what his ancestors have done.

“Hey, are you okay?” Querl asks bring Kara out of her thoughts. Currently, they were cuddling on the couch with a movie play, but neither of them seemed to be paying attention.

“Not really,” Kara whispers, staring at her hands. Querl weaves his hand into hers and squeezes them. Silently telling her he’s listening. “It’s just...I’m afraid feeling that pain again. And I know that it’s helped me grow as a person but I don’t think I can do again. Not this time, not when I know what it feels like to be free of it.”

Querl’s eyes soften as his heart breaks a little for Kara. “Well, no matter what you chose. I will still be here for you.”

“Thanks Querl,” she said and leans her head on his shoulder.

Maybe one day she will change her mind about wanting to remember. But right now, all Kara wants is to Kara Danvers and Querl will stick around. Because it’s Kara he loves, not Danvers and not Zor El, just Kara.


	124. Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl (after Querl comes back, in the Leaving AU) deciding to have another child

They were in the park watching Alura play, when Querl brings it up. It’s catches Kara so off guard that she almost drops her ice cream.

“You want a _what now_?” Kara asks turning her attention to Querl. Maybe she’s hearing it wrong, maybe it was her wishful thinking. Sure she’s daydreamed about having another baby. Even Alura wanted a sibling. But Kara didn’t want to push Querl into doing something he didn’t want to do.

Querl’s continued watching Alura as he finished his ice cream. “I would like to try for another baby.”

Kara slowly nods and turns her attention back at Alura. Okay, so she wasn’t hearing things. She bit her lip in worry as a thought came to her.

“And no, I won’t be leaving. This is my home, you’re here and so is Alura,” he said answering her question. Turning to her, he grabs her hand and squeezes. “I missed Alura’s first five years and your pregnancy with her. This time I want to experience everything.”

“Even my mood swings?” Kara asked remembering how easily she cried over everything. How mad she had gotten at Alex when she told her to calm down. Which she still needed to apologize for.

“Even your mood swings.”

“What about going to the store in the middle of the night to buy what I’m craving at that moment? Then there’s the diaper changing and the random poop explosions in and out of the diapers. Oh, can’t forget the puking and staying up all night because the baby refuses to sleep.” Now she was rambling.

Querl laughed and shook his head. “If you’re trying to put me off it’s not working. I want this, I want every part of the pregnancy and after.”

“I wasn’t trying to put you off,” she mumbled but smiled all the same. “But okay. If you’re sure about this, we can try for another baby.”

“You’re having a baby!” Alura exclaimed and rushed to her parents.

Laughing, Kara shook her head. “What did I say about using your hearing? And no, not yet.”

Alura’s shoulders sagged in disappointment. “But I want a baby brother or sister.”

“And you will,” Querl said crouching down. “And we’ll let you know as soon as we do.”

Alura brightened at that and demanded food. Which of course they happily obliged.


	125. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex actually seeing Kara and Querl kiss each other goodbye, but not saying anything until Kara tells her they were together

Alex actually seeing Kara and Querl kiss each other goodbye, but not saying anything until Kara tells her they were together

Alex didn't mean to catch Kara and Querl, didn't mean to watch as they hugged and kissed and tell each other promises.

Alex needed Querl for something and Kara needed to go back to Midvale for something, and no one had seen them. So Alex went to find him, and that's how Alex found Kara and Querl.

As she watched she pieced it together, how Kara's smile was more brighter, all the times she was secretive, and Querl sneaking. They were together.

She was a little hurt a first that they didn't tell her. But it faded when she realized they kept it from everyone. She wanted to confront her but decided not to. She soon turned around and left the two to say goodbye.

Three weeks.

It took Kara three weeks to tell Alex. And all Alex could do was watch her sister in amusement as Kara paced around her living room.

“You had something to tell me?” Alex asked and snorting as Kara jumped. “Did you forget I was in the room?”

“No.” A pause and Kara sighed. “Okay yeah maybe. But I’m _thinking_. And when I think, I forget about stuff.”

“Yeah, it’s always a bad idea when you’re thinking.” That caused a pillow to be thrown in her face. “Okay okay. Before you start over thinking again, what is it that you wanted to tell me?”

“Me and Querl are dating,” Kara rushed out. Alex blinked at how bluntly she said it. Then she started laughing. Another pillow was thrown her way. “This isn’t funny Alex,” Kara whined.

“It is a little bit,” she said as her laughter died down. “Took you long enough to tell me.”

“What do you mean?” Kara gasped and pointed at her accusingly. “You already know!”

“Yeah. You two aren’t very subtle about it,” she stated, “ _plus_ I saw you two kissing.”

“And you didn’t say anything?” At this point, Kara plopped down on the couch beside Alex. Alex shrugged playing with the pillow that was in her lap.

“I wanted you to tell me,” she said and gave her a pointed look, “we’re sisters. We don’t keep secrets.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I’m sorry.”

“What’s dome is some. So, tell me the story how you two started dating.”


	126. Excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it's driving me crazy." with karadox, please

Kara woke up with a start, she looked around to see what had woken her up. When her eyes landed on her stomach, she huffed. “When will you let me sleep?” she asked, though she was smiling.

It was normal to wake up at night, or sleep very late, when all she felt was the baby move. She wondered, not for the first time, if it meant the baby was just as ready as she was.

Getting out of bed, she hobbled to the kitchen for something to drink. “You know,” she started drinking some water, “your dad is really excited to meet you soon, it’s driving me crazy.”

As if the baby wanted an explanation, it kicked Kara in the ribs, causing her to groan.

“Well, he’s been hovering. The closer we get to the due date, the more he worries he won’t be there when my water breaks.” Tapping her chin as she thought. “And then there’s the constant need of making sure we have everything ready. If the nursery is all set, our hospital bag is ready to go.”

“But,” she stopped and winced as she felt the baby’s feet on her ribs. As if the baby was saying ‘be nice to Daddy.’

“But I know he does it out of love. And I’m just as worried as he is.” Rubbing her stomach she smiled down. “We’re both very excited to meet you, little one.”


	127. Fall Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl falling asleep while cuddling

Alex is sure that they didn’t mean to. After all, it was Kara who suggested it in the first place. Life had gotten a little to stressful for everyone, so Kara suggested a movie, and everyone agreed.

So after deciding on what to watch, and the snacks were in place, everyone got comfortable in Kara’s living room. Kara and Querl on the couch cuddling, of course.

Alex was the first to hear it, hear Kara’s soft snoring. She turned towards them and tried to hold in a laugh. The movie wasn’t halfway done yet and the two fell asleep.

She didn’t blame them though, she knew Kara hadn’t been sleeping very well. And for Querl? Well he says he only needs a few hours of sleep and it’s good to go. Alex didn’t believe him.

“Are...are they _sleeping_?” Lena asked. Alex shushed her as everyone turned their attention to their friends.

“Must be a record,” James quietly commented, “usually it’s more then half the movie that they fall asleep.

“Do we leave?” Nia asked unsure.

“Nah it’s fine. They usually wake up before the movie ends,” Alex explained and turned her attention back to the movie but not before taking a quick picture. “They’ve seen it anyways, so it’s not like they’re missing anything.”

By the time the movie finished, Querl and Kara were still fast asleep.

Everyone had decided they’d leave after cleaning up. Before Alex left, she threw a blanket on them and smiled. They were dorks, but she loved them.


	128. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara getting further along in her pregnancy, and Querl continuing to tell her that she's beautiful

Not a day goes by that Querl tells Kara she’s beautiful. Whether it be right in the morning when the two just woke up, or during the day when he visits her, or with a text. And it never fails to bring a smile to her face.

It seemed that he always knew when she was down, it was like a super power she had dubbed it. Because when ever she felt sad or tired, he’d come or text saying she’s beautiful. And that he admires for for being able carry a new life and help it grow.

He always knew what to say and she fell in love with him all over again.

Today was one of those days where Kara wasn’t feeling it. Sitting by the island, she played with her cereal not wanting to eat. “Hey beautiful,” Querl greeted as he walked in.

Kara made a face and giggled when he poked her cheek. “Well you are.”

“But I feel so big!” she exclaimed pushing the bowl away. “Bigger then usual. And food just isn’t appetizing _at all_.”

“It’ll pass. Maybe not soon but it will,” he said, sitting beside her. “And it doesn’t matter how big your stomach will get, you Miss Danvers, will always be beautiful in my eyes.”

Kara’s eyes softened and kissed him. “How is it that you always know what to say to make me feel better? And at the right times too?”

“Mm, well if I remember correctly you had called it my ‘super power’. Which I find a little ridiculous but I’m not going to argue with you.”

“You love me anyways.”

Querl smiled and kissed her cheek. “That I do. How about some pancakes? I’m sure they would taste much better then Fruit Loops.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes?” Looking at him with hope in her eyes.

“I wouldn’t dream of making any other kind.”


	129. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They may not understand you, but I do." - Kara/   
> Querl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after chapter 116

Querl not sure how long he can handle the whispers and stares. _Yes, he’s related to Indigo. Yes he’s a Brainiac. No, he’s not evil_.  He hears his friends defending him.  But they can’t stop the worry or the fear in their eyes.

And as much as Winn tries to hide it, Querl knows that Winn’s a little bit afraid of him. Querl knows what Indigo did to Winn, he’d be more surprised if Winn wasn’t afraid of him. But Querl promised himself that he’ll prove to Winn that he isn’t Indigo.

He even hears Kara defending him. And when they tell her that Brainiac helped destroy her planet, she usually shrugs and says the Querl’s not like that. And when they ask how she trusts him so blindly, she says she knows what it’s like. Querl’s not sure what that means.

It isn’t until one day she finds him hiding in Alex’s lab that he understands what she means.

“Hey Brainy,” she greets and sits beside him. He’s tinkering with something that looks from the future. “Everything okay?”

Querl shrugs. “I guess. But they can stop staring. It feels like they think I am about do something bad.”

Kara hums and nods. “Yeah I hear you.” There was a pause and Kara squeezes his arm, her voice soft. “They may not understand you, but I do.”

Stopping, he looks up and give her a confused look. “What do you mean?”

“We’re both aliens,” she says with a shrug. “Okay, granted that your friends from the future are too. And they might understand some of what your going through. But,” she pausing again trying to put her thoughts into words, “well, when I first arrived here on Earth. Alex wasn’t very keen on having an alien sister. And I had all these abilities that came out of nowhere and if I wasn’t careful, I’d break something.

“It kind made me feel like I didn’t belong.”

“But you eventually did,” Querl pointed out, gesturing at her suit.

“Yeah I did. But it took more then just one night,” she states. “And some people take more time to convince then others.”

“Like Winn?” Kara winces and nods.

“Yeah, like Winn. You just have to keep at it until everyone comes around. And if they don’t then oh well. What’s important are your friends.”

Querl nods as he process her advice.

“If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m always willing to listen.”

“Thank you Kara,” he says smiling at her, getting a smile back from Kara.

And what do you know? Her smile _can_ get brighter.


	130. Fainting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl fainting after Kara tells him she’s pregnant

“Brainy?” Kara calls, he hums in response. He’s not ignoring him, and she knows that. She knows how he can get when there’s a problem he needs to solve. And she knows that one of his thought process is paying attention to her. And she understands, because she does the same when she’s writing an article.

But it still doesn’t help ease her nerves.

Taking a deep breath, she plays with her fingers as she blurts out, “I’m pregnant.” Gotta rip it like a bandaid right?”

He blinks at the invention in front of him. Because he’s hearing things, right? Kara didn’t say she was pregnant, right?

He blinks again as he process what she said. Then everything went dark.

Querl wakes up a few minutes later. He’s laying on the couch with Kara hovering over him in worry.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks, biting her lip.

He stares at her in wonder and in awe. He’s going to have a baby with the love of his life. A _baby_. That’s when it hits him.

Sitting up and rubs his face. “So you’re pregnant?” He needs to know, needs her to say it again.

Kara sits down beside him a nods. “Yeah. I know we’ve barely talking about having a family. I know you might not be ready yet but Querl,” he takes his hand and squeezes. “I know you’re going to be an amazing dad.”

Querl smiles and starts to laugh as he brings her into a hug. He’s the happiest person in the world. “I’m going to be a dad!”

It catches Kara off guard for a bit and starts smiling just as wide. “We’re going to be parents!”

It’s hard not to be excited. They’re going to be parents and they’re going to figure things out. _Together_.

Querl couldn’t be happier.


	131. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex being protective of Kara before Alura’s born

"Alex," Kara whines as Alex pushes her to a secluded room in the DEO.

"You shouldn't even be here," she says crossing her arms.

"I know I know. But I was bored and had nothing to do," Kara explains, picking at her sleeve. "It's not like I flew. You and Querl took away my suit. Which is rude by the way."

"That's because if we didn't, you'd still be flying around as Supergirl," Alex points out and laughs at Kara's pout. "What are you doing here anyways? You know you should be at home."

"But it's boring there," she repeats. "And I figured I can help me. Without being Supergirl."

Alex shakes her head. "Can't let you do that. No one knows Kara Danvers and Supergirl are the same. You'd just blow your cover. Come on, I'll take you home."

"I don't need an escort," Kara grumbles as she's being steered out of the building.

"Maybe. But your getting on anyways."

Sighing, Kara let Alex do what she needed to do.

Sure she knew Alex gets overprotective at times. Yes, she figured Alex would want no harm too come to Kara or the baby. And she can only imagine when the baby would arrive.

But it was getting too much for Kara. She couldn’t even go to the store alone! _Just a few more days, just a few more days._

“We could have a movie marathon and eat whatever foods you want?” Alex suggested bring Kara out of her thoughts.

“Don’t you need to be at the DEO?”

Alex waved her hand, dismisses the thought. “I’m the director, I can leave when it’s not so busy. Besides, it’s been awhile since we actually got to hang out.”

Yeah, Alex’s a little protective with her. But spending the rest of the day with her sister? She wouldn’t have it any other way.


	132. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl and Alura going to visit Clark and Lois and their son after Querl returns from the future, and Clark and Lois are upset with Querl for leaving Kara for so long, but are happy that he gets to see his daughter

"Can I go find Jonathan?" Alura excitedly asked as Kara pulled into the Kent's driveway. 

"Yeah, just wait until I park the car." Kara's words fell on deaf ears as Alura opened the door and sped off. "Alura!"

"At least she closed the door," Querl pointed out. Kara playfully glared at him. "Is she always this excited when you go see Clark?"

"Yup. Her and Jonathan have this contest going to see who's the strongest," Kara huffed our, finding the whole thing funny and ridiculous.

"Who's winning?"

"So far it's been a tie." Putting the car to a stop and cutting the engine, Kara turned to Querl. "I should probably warn you, Clark and Lois aren't very happy with you."

Querl pulled a face when he realized what she was talking about. "It's because I left isn't." Kara nodded as he sighed. "I'll try and get back in their good graces."

Kara smiled at him and together they left the car.

"Kara!" Lois greeted with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Lois."

With the greetings down with, the four of them stood in silence.

"I'm going to go check on Jonathan and Alura," Kara states, "you know, in case they don't break anything."

Before they could stop her, Kara was gone, leaving the three of them to talk.

“She didn’t tell me,” Querl said breaking the silence. “I understand why you two are upset and I wouldn’t have left for so long if I know.”

Clark sighed, and patted Querl’s back. “Yeah, we know. I’m more upset with Kara for not telling you. But we can’t change the past.”

“We’re glad you’re back Brainy,” Lois said with a smile. “I hope you don’t plan on leaving any time soon.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Querl said turning his attention to Kara and the kids as they laugh at Kara who’s chasing them. “I think I’ll stay this time.”

And they know he’s telling the truth. They can see the love and admiration in his eyes. Their family’s back together and no one’s going to be leaving any time soon.


	133. A Hug From Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara hugging Brainy from behind

Kara's worn out and all she wants to do is sleep for a week. James had her cover a story in Metropolis, something about her cousin, she couldn't remember.

The flight was longer then it should, and everything seemed to go wrong at once. All Kara wanted to do was go home. But she knows she can't. Alex has called her saying that Supergirl was needed.

So when her flight landed, she quickly made her way home and fly to the DEO. Turns out they had decided the situation.

She decided to stay and search for Querl. Knowing that just being with him will help charge her battery.

Eventually she finds him a his lab, working away at something she wasn’t seen before. Not wanting to disturb him but wanting a hug, she walks over and wraps her arms around him.

Querl stops and looks behind, seeing Kara’s face buried in his shirt. “I didn’t realized you landed. I could have gone and picked you up.”

“I didn’t want you to drop everything. And besides, my phone died after Alex texted me. Turns out, Supergirl wasn’t needed here.”

“Bad day?” he asked turning back to the gadget in hand. He felt her breath on his back, making him shiver.

“No, just long and tiring.”

“You should go home and sleep then,” he suggested knowing that’s what she wanted to do in the first place.

“I will, I just want stay like this for awhile.”

Querl wasn’t going to complain, so he nodded. And they stood like that for awhile. Querl working on his new gadget with Kara’s arms wrapped around him.

Though he could have sworn Kara fell asleep at one point.


	134. Amenisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy temporarily having amnesia but only remembering Kara

Querl groaned at the slight headache he was getting. He wasn’t sure what happened, but he knew that it was something really bad if it gave him a headache.”

“Brainy? Are you okay?” Kara’s voice was heard from beside him. Opening his eyes, he looked at her confused.

“Who?”

Kara knitted her brows together at the question. “Brainy, that’s you. But your real name is Querl Dox.”

Querl nodded but soon stopped the motion. His head was killing him and he didn’t know why? “What happened?”

“Well, someone hacked you AI system,” Alex was the one who answered. Querl turned to her still confused.

“And you are?” Alex face falls slightly before clearing her throat.

“I’m Alex Danvers, Kara’s sister.” Pointing at Kara, Kara gave a wave and he smiled, recognizing her. That threw Kara for a loop.

“You know who I am?” Kara asked, Querl nodded.

“Of course, Kara. I don’t think I could ever forget about you,” he stated, causing Kara to blush. “And if Alex says is true, whoever hacked my AI, didn’t get to my memories of Kara.”

“Will the amnesia stay long?” Alex asked, gaining Querl’s attention again.

Querl thought about it and shook his head. “I don’t believe so. It will take a day or two to gain my memories back.”

Alex sighed in relief. “Okay. Kara do you think he could stay with you until then?”

“Yeah that’s fine.”

So the two of them made their way to Kara’s loft, talking on the way.

“So you don’t remember anything other than me?”

“That’s correct.”

“How come?” Kara asked, curious about the answer. Querl took his time answering, making Kara bite her lip in worry.

“Well, all the memories I have of you are stored in a different part then the memories of my friends,” he answered after awhile.

“Why?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“It’s because I love you.” Kara misses a step and tried to balance herself again. She wasn’t expecting that answer. “I cherish those moments with you and I don’t ever what to lose them.”

Kara didn’t say anything for awhile, she didn’t know what to say. So instead, she grabbed his hand to hold. She smiled at him when he looked at her curiously.

“I love you too.”


	135. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy writing Kara a love letter in the Leaving AU

_My dearest Kara,_

_I always knew this day would come, the day I would go back home._

_But I could never have imagined meeting you let alone fall in love with you._

_When Mon El and Irma woke me up that day, I was excited. Because I was going to meet you, save you. And meeting you was a dream come true. You showed me a lot of things that day, but the thing I remember most about it is your smile._

_And as the days went by, my feelings for you grew into something more then meeting my favourite hero._

_I’ve never told you this, but before our ship crashed, before being stuck in the 21st century. I’ve read everything about you, I had Mon El tell me everything. I had a little crush on someone who was in a different time._

_The stories that I’ve read and heard are nothing compared to getting to you know. You’re more charming and humble then what the stories say. More caring then I could ever imagine a person can be._

_You don’t let the past defy who you are. You grow from it, help you when your remember who you are. I’ve learnt that from you._

_I remember the first time we shared stories about our past. I remember the sadness in your eyes as you stared at the stars. And I remember thinking to myself that I will do whatever I can to make you happy._

_And I’d like to think I have._

_Because with every smile or laugh or lingering touches, had me falling in love with you more. Alex had commented on it once, saying that we should just ‘get a room and just kiss her already.’_

_She couldn’t stop laughing when I denied it, no doubt seeing the blush on my face._

_Because why would you love me the way I love you? It wasn’t possible. And I was okay with being in your life as a friend._

_But the day you told me you loved me had me smiling for days every time I think about it. You love me for the person I am. You’ve helped me love myself and reassured me that I’m nothing like my ancestors._

_You’ve made me a better person Kara and I love you for that._

_You’ll never to far from my thoughts._

_Yours forever,_

_Querl._


	136. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara waking up while Querl is still holding her

Kara didn't mean to fall asleep during the movie. She had meant to close her eyes for a bit. But she was tired and it seemed exhaustion had taken over her.

She didn’t mind, it was the best sleep she’s gotten in awhile.

She was about to stretch, but a weight was holding her down. She panicked a little until she opened her eyes to see a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Following where the arms led, she only smiled when she saw Querl laying beside her.

Sometime during her nap, Querl had adjusted their position so they were laying down on the couch.

She took this moment to study him. Smiling at him though he wouldn’t see it. She likes how caring he was, though he barely showed it.

Turning around, she snuggled further into his chest and sighed when Querl rested his chin on her head, his grip tightening.

Yeah, she could definitely get use to this.


	137. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is groggy for some substance and Brainy have to take care of her. So she hugs him and compliments him nonstop, and he can't stop smile. When she gets better, they talk and confess their feelings

"Is Kara _drunk_?" Alex asked watching Querl help a very giddy Kara.

"She could be," Querl offered and sighed as Kara bopped his nose.

"I don't get _drunk_ Alex," Kara said, a little offended. "You know I'm an alien who can't get drunk."

"Oh my god."

"I'm not sure when it happened, but it seemed she had into contact with a substance." Alex shook her head and helped Querl bring Kara home.

"Are you okay with taking care of her? I've got something with Kelly."

"I'll be fine.”

"Has be fun Alex!" Kara yelled and waved to her sister as she left Kara's loft. Querl winced at the volume.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

About to walk, kara threw her arms around Querl's neck and gave him a hug. Querl froze at the sudden movement unsure what to do.

"You're amazing Querl," she mumbled out. "Taking care of me when you don't need too. I'm lucky to have you in my life."

Querl smiled fondly at her and returned her hug.

"I don't care what people say, you're the best and smartest person alive. And you've saved my life more times then I have fingers. That's weird expression, isn't it?" Kara was rambling now, and he knew she needed to sleep.

With a shake of his head, he lead Kara to the bed and tucked her in. "Come on, when you wake up you'll feel better."

"I love you, Querl," Kara stated as her eyes closed.

Querl stood there for a moment lost in thought. She couldn't have meant it, right?

He wasn't going to get that answer until she woke up.

With nothing else to do, Querl went into the living room and watched TV. Though he was barely paying attention, to busy thinking about Kara.

A few hours later, Kara woke up with a groan. She didn't remember much but the headache that was pounding in their skull told her all she knew.

Covering her eyes with the palms of her hands, she rubbed them hoping the headache would ease. It didn't.

"You might want to eat something to help with the headache." The suddenly voice caused Kara to jump slightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Removing her hands from her eyes, Kara sat up and looked at Querl who was holding a plate with sandwiches.

Walking over, he handed the plate to Kara and sat down. Kara took the plate and started to munch on a sandwich slowly. She was afraid if she ate to fast, she'd throw up.

"What happened?" Kara asked a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not to sure but you came into contact with something that made you seem like you were drunk."

"I didn't say anything to embarrassing did I?"

Querl thought for a moment before shaking his head. "No. But you did tell me I'm the best and smartest person alive." He paused debating whether or not he should tell her. "And you told me you loved me."

Kara froze with a sandwich halfway to her mouth. She wanted to tell him, just not like that.

"Did you mean it?" Querl asked, studying her. "Did you mean everything?"

Setting the sandwich down, she turned to him and nodded. "Yeah I did. I do love you. As a more then a friend kinda way. I just didn't expect to confess while _under the influence_."

Querl smiled brightly at her, making her heart sore. "Well I'm glad you did because I love you too. As a more then a friend kinda way."

Kara smiled and kissed his cheek. Maybe now Alex can stop pestering them.


	138. It’s Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara / Querl 'it's okay, i'm here, we're okay.'

Kara hasn't had nightmares like these since she arrived on Earth. Sure, she'd gotten them once in awhile throughout life. And when she did have them, she always had to deal with them alone.

So when she woke up with arms wrapped around her, the panic began to settle. And when the arms around her tightened, she began to thrust around trying to get out of the hold.

The arms only tightened. "Hey, hey, hey. It's okay, I'm here, we're okay," the voice was soft and calming. Kara paused at the sound as she registered that it was Querl's voice and that she was in her room.

"Querl?" she whispered, voice small and afraid. "Are you real? Is anything real?"

Though the questions seemed a little odd, Querl didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes I’m real, and yes everything is real. You’re Kara Danvers of Earth. You’re a reporter at CatCo and help fight crime with Alex as Supergirl.”

The more Querl talked, the more Kara began to relax. When Querl felt it was okay, he loosened his grip on her and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

Kara blinked at the sudden brightness but sighed in relief. She really was in her room.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, leaning into him. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You have no reason to apologize Kara. You were in a state of distress, and I probably didn’t help much.”

“Would you like to talk about it?” Querl offered, Kara shook her head. So they stayed sitting on her bed holding onto one another.

“I was back in the Phantom Zone.” Kara broke the silence after awhile. “It was so cold and dark. And I couldn’t move. Losing all your senses like that, it’s just..” Kara shuddered at the memory. Querl stayed quiet letting Kara finish. “And the hallucinations were the worst. No matter how hard I tried, they would always come back. Always worst then before. I wish the Phantom Zone didn’t exist.”

“I’m sorry you had to endure that. No one deserves that kind of torture,” Querl states after a heartbeat. She’s never really thought about it, it being some sort of torture. And that makes it even worst. “And that kind of trauma will take time to heal. But I want you to know, is that it’s okay to not be okay. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

She’s silent as she process the words. She nods finally and they lay back down still holding each other.

“Thank you Querl,” she says it so quietly that Querl almost misses it.

His only response is a kiss to her head, another reassurance that he’s real.

There was no sleep that right for either of them. The memory of the Phantom Zone still fresh in Kara’s mind, and Querl to worried about Kara.

Though she escaped from there and it will haunt her for the rest of her life, but she knows Querl will be there for her. For that she’s thankful.


	139. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara died in the crisis and Querl travels back in time only to watch her from far away just to hear her voice and see her

Love is a strange thing.

It comes and goes when you least expect it.

When it comes, you're filled with joy. You're in a peaceful bliss that helps keep you grounded. But there's the fear, way deep down in you for the day that it leaves.

But when it leaves, whether willingly or by force, it hits you like a hurricane. It tears your heart to pieces and the storm never calms. It only slows down and you become numb. Praying that one day you’ll find that love again.

So when you have it, you never let it go.

And that’s what Querl did. When he found Kara, he held that love and cherished it until the day he dreaded came.

Love also makes you do stupid things. 

It makes you do things you’ve never thought you would do. But knowing that the person you love gets giddy and it makes them happy. You don’t care, because _they have that smile you love so much._

He had debated with himself about going to the past just to see Kara again. To see her smile, to hear her laugh. It had been a few months since the crisis and Querl was a wreck.

It was a war between logic and love. And love won, because it makes you do stupid things.

So Querl found himself in a park, watching Kara from a distance. Kara was laughing at something Lena had said. They were waiting for Querl to come so they could eat at some new restaurant Kara wanted to try.

As Querl stood watching, he committed Kara to memory. They way her eyes would like up as she smiled. The way she touches you briefly as she laughs. Everything.

And for a brief moment, Kara turned to his direction. His heart stopped, thinking he’s been caught. Kara was giving him _his_ smile. The one that she saves just for him.

“Brainy! You’ve finally made it!” She called and waved him over. It’s than that he realizes that his past self is walking past him.

He turns and sees he’s smiling back at Kara. A smile full of love. “I wouldn’t miss.”

And it hurts watching as they are happy together. Knowing that when he does back, he’ll be cold and empty and _heartbroken_. And he regrets it a little, coming back to the past.

But for now, he stays and watches until his heart can’t take it anymore.

Because love makes you do stupid things.


	140. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara taking Brainy outside with her to watch the sunrise

"Querl," Kara calls, shaking him. "Wake up." She's only met with a groan and the only movement is him rolling over. "Come on, wake up."

He turns his head and stares at her with groggy eyes. "It's..." he's to tired to think what time it is. So he looks at the alarm clock. "3:30 in the morning. Go back to sleep," he grumbles and buries his face in the pillow, throwing the blanket over him.

Kara finds this side of Querl adorable. She knows he likes sleep when he finally does get some. Especially when he hasn't slept in three days. But this is important _and it can't wait._

Kara takes the blanket rips it off the bed, exposing him to the cool air. " _Kara_."

"It's important," she says, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach when he says her name. "I have a surprise for you."

"At 3:30 in the morning?" She hears the disbelief in his voice. "I'm sure it can wait."

"No it can't," she counters. "You'll love it trust me. Now get up and put on a sweater." She leaves to find hers and when she doesn't hear anything from her room she calls, "don't make me pour cold water on you."

 _That_ gets him out of bed quickly.

"Please enlighten me why we're going out to the garden roof?" Querl asks as Kara drags him up the stairs. There's still sleep in his voice and all he can do is think about the warmth of the bed.

Querl's very thankful for the cup of coffee in his hands.

"The surprise is outside," she says with a shrug but doesn't elaborate. He only stares at her as if trying to read her mind. She just ignores him.

When they reach the roof, it's still dark but Kara knows the suns going to rise soon. So they make themselves comfortable on one of the chairs. Kara leaning her head of Querl's shoulders while they both sip their coffee.

They talk while they wait, Querl's not entirety sure for what. Though he has his suspicion on what Kara's surprise is.

When the sun finally peeks through the horizon they quiet down and enjoy the sunrise.

And when the sun touches Kara just right, Querl can’t seem to take his eyes off her. She looks like a beautiful angel. And Querl agreed, he did love this surprise.


	141. Past Meets Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Brainy sees future Brainy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene for chapter 139: Voice

"Brainy! You've finally made it!" She called and waved him over. It's than that he realizes that his past self is walking past him.

He turns and sees himself smiling back at Kara. A smile full of love. "I wouldn't miss it." His past self calls. And all Querl can do is hold his breath. He wants to turn away to make sure they don't make eye contact.

To make sure his past self still has that hope that things might change.

But it's too late.

And Querl watches the smile drop from his face as he pieces together why his future self is here.

In the past.

A place where he _shouldn’t_ be.

He watches as the sadness takes over when he realizes why. Why he's there watching the scene fold in front of them.

They only stare for a second. A second too long for Querl's liking that is.

They just stare not needing any words. Because _of course_ his past self knows.

And he sees that he wishes he was wrong. _Just this once._

But life sucks and he's convinced the universe is out to get him.

"Brainy?" Kara calls again, voice filled with worry. And that's all it takes to break their staring contest. "Is everything okay?"

Querl watches as past self takes a breath and squares his shoulders. He smiles but Querl can tell the smile doesn't _quite_ reaches his eyes. And he hopes Kara doesn't notice.

He turns around and nods. "Of course. I just thought I saw something. Ready to go?"

Kara's smile returns to her face as she beams. She takes Querl's hand and nods. "Yup!"

Querl wishes he can freeze time and keep Kara alive.

But he can't because life has to go on. Even when your hurting and broken.


	142. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara having to tell the others what happened in Argo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Argo au

"Do we have to tell them?" Kara asked, playing with her fingers. "I mean, it's not like we _have_ to tell them now. We've gone this long without saying anything."

There was no answer from Querl. Not like she was expecting him to say something. She looked up and frowned seeing Querl laying on the bed in the med-bay.

It was suppose to be a simple mission. Go in, retrieve the information and get out. But something happened when Querl was in the control room and Kara wasn't anywhere near him. She couldn't help and now Querl's injured and her friends have a lot of questions.

She _might_ have let it slip that something more was between herself and Querl.

Kara sighed and stood up. “Yeah I know what you’re going to say ‘ _Kara, they deserve to know. And they’ll find out eventually. So why not tell them now_?’ Because I’m _nervous_ and I haven’t really told you about the baby yet,” she whispered the last part, glad she wasn’t showing yet. “And I was hoping to tell you before we told everyone else.”

At this point it sounded like she was talking to herself instead of Querl. “I know you’re right. You usually are. This is just going to suck without your help.”

Taking out her phone, she texted her friends to meet up at the bar in an hour. Having something she needs to tell them.

“Oh my god. Alex is going to kill me,” she groaned and plopped down on the chair. “Lena might too. No wait, they all might.”

An hour later Kara found herself sitting in a corner of the bar waiting for everyone. She didn’t have to wait long before everyone showed up one by one. Kara waved them over and waited until they were settled.

“Oh Kara, what is it that you need to tell us? Because we’re all pretty busy,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

“I know but I don’t think this can wait any longer.” Taking a deep breath, Kara crossed her arms and said in one breath, “meandQuerlgotmarriedwhenwewereinArgo.”

There was silence as everyone just stared at her.

“What?! And we weren’t invited?!” Alex exclaimed, sounding a little offended.

“It was a spur of a moment sort of thing!” Kara defended.

“I can’t believe you kept that a secret for a month,” Nia commented. “But congrats anyways.”

Kara smiled at him but it soon vanished when she saw Lena’s playful glare at her.

“Just because your married now doesn’t mean there won’t be a wedding party.” Kara hung her head. 

“I know I know.”

“So, any other secrets you’re keeping from us?”

Kara laughed awkwardly and looked away. “I’m gonna have to plead the fifth.”

 _That_ is a story for another time. And Kara’s not sure she wants to handle that alone.


	143. Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara kissing Brainy's tears away (as well as listening to him while he talks about his feelings)

It's not very often Querl has time to sit and reflect on his past mistakes. Most of the time he'll see what he did wrong and learn from them. To make sure it doesn't happen again.

But there are some memories he wishes to forget. Like his time before he joined the Legion, or any memory that involves his mother.

There's one memory in particular that he  _hates_.

It's the memory that decided to creep into his thoughts that day. And it seemed it wouldn't go away.

Because that was the memory where he turned into Brainiac. The memory where he hurt his friends. Hurt Kara.

Querl never cried much either. Because boxes, right?

That's what Kara came home to the sight of Querl curled up on the couch, crying. "Brainy?" Kara called and dropped her bag and hurriedly made her way to Querl. "What's wrong?"

Querl shook his head and tried to turn away from her. Not wanted Kara to see how broken he felt.

"Hey, it's okay," she whispered and caught his face in her hands. She bend down and kissed both his cheeks where the tears where falling. "You can tell me anything. I'll always listen to you."

Querl studied Kara's face looking for fear or doubt or anything that would tell him that she didn't trust her. But he saw none of that. What he saw made his heart beat in hope. Kara was looking at him with worry, love, admiration. 

He saw how much she worried about him, how much she cared about him. 

Querl nodded, slowly sat up so Kara could sit beside him and that's what she did. Getting herself comfortable, she turned to him giving him her full attention. They sat there for awhile, Querl trying to figure out how to start while Kara waited patiently.

"I...Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be here. To have friends who care about me," Querl started, struggling to find the words. "And I'm afraid that I'll do something to break the trust everyone has. To fuel the hatred the other agents at the DEO have for me. I'm afraid...." he trailed off looking down at his hands. "I'll turn into  _him_  again."

Kara didn't need to ask who he was talking about. There was a part of her that knew that Querl he hated being Brainiac. She hated to but for a whole different reason.

"I've hurt everyone that day. I even hurt you! And if I turn back to him, I'm afraid I'll never turn back."

"You have people who care about you and will make sure you stay you," Kara said softly. "And if that ever happens, I'll be right by your side and bring you back."

"Even after I've hurt you the way I did? I may not have been me, but I was there like looking threw a window but not able to do anything. And I hate myself for it."

"I know you do and I forgive you for it, because I know that wasn't  _you_."

Querl looked up and saw the truth in her eyes. "Thanks Kara."

"Of course. I'll always be here for you if you need to talk about anything. I'm not the biggest fan of boxes."

Querl snorted at Kara's crinkled face. And he knew then that he could always count on Kara for anything.


	144. Kids?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara asking Querl if he wants kids

"Brainy?" Kara asked as the two walked down the streets of National City. Querl hummed in acknowledgement as he looked around. It was so different from the future and he wanted to memorize it. "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

Querl turned to face her so fast that Kara wondered if he'd get whiplash. There was a slight panic in his eyes as he thought that Kara was pregnant.

Kara could see it and smiled at him reassuringly and shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not pregnant. I’m just talking about the future.”

Querl relaxed and turned his attention to the scene before him, watching the busy streets as he thought about Kara’s question.

“I’m not sure. I’ve never thought about it too much before,” Querl answered after some time. “And when I do, I’m afraid I’ll turn into my mother. I don’t think I’ll a good father.”

“I’m sure you’ll be great a dad,” she said with a bright smile. And Querl believed her. “I’ve always wanted to be a mom. And lately, I’ve been dreaming about starting a family with you.”

Querl looked at Kara in wonder and awe. She’s never mentioned her dreams before. Never mentioned that she wanted to become a mother until now. And as he thought about it, having children with Kara might be possible.

Kara cradling their baby as she sang them to sleep, either an Earth lullaby or a Kryptonian one. He could see Kara chasing their child around the living room while they laughed. He could see telling them stories for bedtime, falling asleep on the couch on a lazy Sunday.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted a life with Kara.

“Whatcha smiling about?” Kara asked, watching in amusement as Querl started to smile.

“Our future,” was all he said. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking for more. “Maybe one day we’ll have a children. When I’m ready, that is.”

Kara nodded in understanding and let go of his hand to link her arm with his. She stepped closer to Querl and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“I’ll never force you into anything,” Kara said with a smile, “we’ll try when we’re both ready.”

Querl kisses the top her head and smiled. “That’s a promise.”


	145. Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karadox + Neither of them shutting up about how great their kid is to anyone who will listen to them

Alex loves that Kara and Querl love Alura. She loves the way they talk about her. With so much love and devotion they have.

Even Alex joins in on talking about Alura. Because she  _adores_  her niece.

But there are times where she's heard the same story about Alura, she wonders if her sister is okay. But she chalked it up to a mothers love.

Though she is surprised that nobody's told them to shut up because they don't want to heard about it.

Everyone gets it, Alura's amazing and smart and cute and she's only three. They've heard it before and everyone's just tired. (The agents to their friends to strangers they've never met before.)

And Alex can see that her agents are close to snapping and she needs to do something before someone does something they'll regret.

So one night while Alex was over and Kara was telling Alex about what they did that day. Alex had mentioned that their friends on Earth-1 has yet to meet Alura.

Kara's eyes brightened at the sudden idea of visiting her friends there. "You're right! I've told Barry about her and he has asked when he's going to meet her!"

The next day they packed their things, knowing they were going to staying for awhile. Once everything was packed and the small family was ready, they bid their friends goodbye and left through the portal to Earth-1.

Alex's shoulders relaxed when the portal vanished, knowing that her and everyone else would have a bit of a break.

Something told her that Oliver might come here and either throw hands or downright throw Kara back here. 


	146. Surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents sleeping on any horizontal surface available whenever they have a moment to themselves with Kara and Querl, please.

Kara has to admit to herself that she's found herself and Querl in strange sleeping places. And she had forgotten what sleeping in a bed felt like.

For the first two months after Alura was born, Alura seemed to have a different sleeping schedule then they did. When they did get Alura to sleep (though if only for a few minutes) they would fall asleep where ever they sat.

Kara once fell asleep on the kitchen island where Querl slumped over the couch cushions as he sat on the floor.

They even fell asleep at Alex's table when they were over for supper one day.

Since then, Alex and everyone started playing a game, _what’s the next place Kara and Querl will fall asleep_. Whoever had the least points (yes, they kept track) would buy the drinks at the end of the week.

Sometimes Kara and Querl would join in, if they weren’t super tired that is.

Though, Kara’s favourite place to sleep is when she and Querl are sitting on the couch. Leaning into each other.

Because it’s those moments that she cherishes. She learns to cherish the little things in life. Especially sleep. But she knows soon Alura will sleep threw the night and all three of them will have a restful night.

Until then, she doesn’t mind sleeping at the table. Because she knows this won’t be forever.


	147. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come here. I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep." With Kara and her daughter

She heard the patter of the feet before Alura opened the door. Alura stood there and sniffed as she hugged her stuff dog to her chest.

"Mommy," Alura called voice cracking and Kara frowned at the sound. She sat up and gave her a reassuring smile.

"What's the matter sweetie? Another nightmare?" Alura nodded and looked behind her as if the person that's been haunting her in her dreams where there. "Would you like to talk about it?" Kara knew the answer, Alura never wanted to talk about the dreams. And she didn't blame her.

"No." Voice small, Alura looked up to her mom with teary eyes. It broke Kara's heart and she wanted nothing more then to find the person who's tormenting her baby and rip them apart. But she can't and the only thing she can do is comfort Alura, and she's fine with that.

"Come here. I'll play with your hair until you fall asleep," Kara said, patting the empty spot on the bed beside her.

Alura smiled slightly and made her way to Kara's bed and climbed up. Laying down beside Kara, Alura curled in her side with her stuff dog closely. Kara laid on her side and started running her fingers threw Alura's hair, taking the tangles out.

Kara ran her fingers until she heard Alura's breathing slow and even. And she continued playing with her daughters' hair all night not minding the sleepless night. Because her baby needs sleep and away from the monsters haunting her dreams.


	148. Carrying Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl carrying Kara

Sometime's Querl comes home to Kara working away on articles. Other nights, Kara's already in bed sleeping from the day she's had. And there are those rare nights where Querl carries Kara to bed. Those nights are his favourites.

That evening happened to be that kind of night.

Querl came home tired from the training and work Alex made him go through. He was sore and tired and he was ready to take a shower and sleep. When he walked threw the door, he couldn't help the smile that fell on his face.

Kara was curled in a ball on the couch with a book laying on her chest and her glasses askew. She was lightly snoring as her head bopped to the side hitting the back of the couch cushion.

Setting the laptop bag down, he walked over and gently lifting Kara. He made his way to the bedroom and carefully set Kara down, making sure he didn't wake her. He took her glasses and book and set them down on the table. He took her shoes off and tucked her in, making sure she was comfortable. 

Kara smiled slightly and turned over to snuggled into the pillows. Querl kissed her forehead and left to take a shower.

Yeah, the nights where he gets to carry Kara to bed are his favourites.


	149. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara carrying Brainy to her bed and letting him sleep there when he falls asleep at work

"Kara," Alex said without greeting once Kara picked up her phone. And Kara stops what she's doing when she hears relief and annoyance in Alex's voice. "You need to come get Brainy."

"Why?" Kara asked knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"He fell asleep at his computer," Alex said with a sigh.

"And you want me to do what? Carry him to his room? Why can't you do it?"

"Because everyone's busy and I can't wake him. He hasn't been sleeping lately." At that she falters a little, and she wonders if he's having nightmares. "Just...come get your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."  _Yet._  But Alex doesn't heat and all Kara gets is the time dial. With a sigh, she left her apart as flew to the DEO. (As Supergirl of course).

When she landed, Alex gave her sister a look and pointed to Querl. Who was currently hunched over the desk, slightly snoring. 

Kara shouldn't be surprised yet she is and bites her lip in thought. "Do you know why he's not sleeping?" Kara asked, Alex just shrugs.

"He doesn't talk about it. No matter how much I try to coax it out of him." Kara nodded and walks over to Querl. He looks so peaceful that Kara's afraid she might wake him up. But Alex is there, and she know's sleeping at a desk isn't the most comfortable place.

As gently as she can, she picks Querl up and makes her way to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Alex called watching the two.

"I'm going to bring him to my loft. My beds more comfortable then the beds here," Kara answered before leaving not giving Alex the time to say anything. When she reaches her home, she's surprised that Querl's sleeping. Though, she noticed that there's a small smile on his face and he looks more restful then he was earlier.

Kara decided not to ponder why that is.

She places Querl down on her bed and works to make him more comfortable.

Finally satisfied, Kara nodded to herself and went to leave the room. Before she had the chance, something caught her wrist. Before she could process what's happening, she's being pulled onto her bed.

She's face to face with Querl but she sees that he's still sleeping. As if moving on their own accord, Querl's arms wrap around Kara and pulls her close. 

She lets out a little gasp as she's snuggled against his chest. Not wanted to disturb him, so she stayed there and ended up falling asleep.

Yeah, she might have to explain to Querl why they're sleeping at her house. But that can wait until the morning. Right now, she's going to enjoy being in Querl's arms.

 


	150. Mothers

Granted, she probably should have told Querl first. But after telling her friends that she and Querl had gotten married when they visited Agro, she couldn't bring herself to tell Querl yet. So she ended up played chicken and when to Midvale.

She needed to talk to someone who could help you with her nerves. And when Kara told her everything, to say Eliza was shocked was the understatement of the year.  ****Being told her daughter had gotten married and then having a baby too. It was a lot to think about.

"You have to tell Brainy," Eliza finally said after a few minutes of processing everything.

"I know! But I'm just so nervous and scared. What if he doesn't want the baby? What if he leaves and never wants anything to do with me?"

Eliza rested her hand on Kara's and gave her a reassuring smile. "Kara, you can't go down that path. You'll only stress yourself more and that's not good for the baby." Kara nodded and took a deep breath. "And I'm sure he'll stay and love the baby as much as he loves you."

She found some comfort in Alura's words and relaxed a little.

When she went back home, she had every intention of telling Querl. 

She ended up playing chicken again and ended up running to Alura. Who happened to be visiting for awhile, much to everyone's surprise. She had ended up blurting out her pregnancy to Alura without thinking what she might have thought.

Alura stared at her daughter for a moment and blinked. "You're pregnant with a Brainaic's child?" she asked, and Kara bit her lip as she nodded, watching Alura. "I didn't know that he could reproduce."

"Mom!"

"What? I was always curious if they could have children." Kara huffed and shook her head.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I watched you and Querl get married  _and_ I'll become a Grandmother," Alura said and hugged her daughter. "But sweetie, you have to tell Querl. It's not right to keep him out of the loop."

Kara returned the hug and nodded. "I know, and I'll do it soon."

Once she gets over her nervous.


	151. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you write a story happening after the end of Season 4? After the betrayal of the two friends Lena trusted, Lena has a nightmare that Tesschmacher pushes her off a building, but she is able to hold on the balcony's edge before falling, and starts screaming for help. Supergirl then appears, but instead of helping her, she helps Tesschmacher finish the job, and they both laugh as Lena falls.   
> Bonus points if Tesschmacher and Supergirl kiss each other when Supergirl arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took. I hope you like it!
> 
> Side note: Lena deserves a break in the show.

"Eve," Lena states, backing away from her friend. Away from the gun pointing at her, "you don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do Lena. You'll be in the way, whether it'd be Lex or someone else. And the only way for you to stop is to kill you," Eve explained in that cheery voice of hers. And Lena hates herself for the fear that's rising in her chest. 

Luthor's don't back down without a fight, but right now she doesn't seem to have that fire in her anymore.

Before Lena can blink, Eve's in front of her. She feels it first before she can process what's happening. And when she realizes she's being pushed over the railing, she flails her arms as she reaches for the edge of the balcony.

She barely grabbed it, but she's not falling and that's enough. Eve  _tsks_  as she looks down at Lena. "Oh you never do make anything easy, do you?"

If she wasn't so scared, she probably would say something snarky. Oh her mother would be proud. 

So she does the only thing she can do, and that's calling for help. Hoping Supergirl can hear her and come to the rescue. She yells as Eve laughs and taunts her. Saying no one's going to come to her rescue.

It's then, as Lena clings to the edge, voice sore from yelling, that Kara shows up. She isn't wearing her normal Supergirl suit, Lena notices. This suit is different, it's not right. And as she's studying it, it reminds her of Lex and the last bit of hope she has vanishes.

"Kara help. Please." She's begging now, and hates the sound of it. "This isn't you. We're friend." And Kara laughs, like it's the funnest thing Lena's ever said. And it's like Lena's being stabbed in the heart. 

It hurts.

"Oh Lena," Kara said in an overly cheerful tone, "we were never friends. You're a Luthor remember? How silly of you to think we could be friends. We were destined to be enemies." 

Somewhere inside Lena knows that it isn't true. They were always meant to be friends.

But she doesn't have the time to convince Kara. Because Kara is bending down, grabbing her wrists and let go. And the two blondes watch as Lena falls to her death.

As she's falling, she hears the laughter from her former friends. And she could have swore she saw the two kiss.

And it hurts so much.

Lena's eyes snap open before she hits the ground.

 


	152. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, a minific where Brainy and Kara need to disguise themselves as bad guys to get information and find each other very attractive that way. They end up needing a lot of effort to stay focused on the mission

It's silly, Kara knows, but she's having a really hard time concentrating with Querl looking like  _that_. She knows she's not the best at undercover work, but for some reason Alex had asked her if she could do this. Be a bad guy at an up coming black market auction.

At first she wanted to say no and she almost did. But when Alex mentioned Querl, she agreed without a second thought.

All they had to do if fine out who was selling alien tech. And to do that was go to the auction that was coming up. 

Easy right?

That's what Kara thought until she saw Querl in a suit tuxedo. And she knew, she  _knew_ , that she was in trouble. She's seen him in his DEO uniform, in his Legion suit and even in casual clothes. That was fine, she could limit her staring.

But him in a tuxedo? All bets here off.

Querl seemed to have a similar problem.

He's seen her in dress sure but those where summer dresses. This dress Kara was wearing hugged her curves and he never realized how good green looked on her. And the black wig she was wearing completed the look. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

" _Guys,_ " Alex groans out. And they faintly hear her in their ears. " _Stop staring. You're on the job._ "

Querl clears his throat and looks around hoping the blush on his cheeks isn't noticeable. When he looks back he finds he likes the blush on Kara. Pushing the thought away, he offers his arm and smiles. "Shall we, Ms. Church?" he asks, using Kara's fake name.

She returns the smile, maybe a little to brightly, and takes Querl's arm. "We shall."

It was a long night as Kara expected. But they had gotten the job done, arrested the threat.

Mind you, the two of them had needed  a lot of effort to stay focus.

 


	153. Repeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl travels back in time to find a way to save Kara and until he finds a way, he has to repeat the same things many times.

He never meant to do it, to go in the past and see if he could fix the future. But the thought had constantly ran threw his head and then it happened and he was in the past.

Granted, he knew what the consequences are, being from the future and all, but he couldn't live a life without Kara. And he intends to fix it, save Kara from dying, no matter how long it takes.

What he failed to realize, is that he would have to relive his past. To make sure he said the right thing and not cause a butterfly affect. Which seemed to be a lot easier said then done.

The first time he came back to the past with a plan, he ended up in one of his favourite memories. Him and Kara were not quite dating but were in the stages of flirting and touching. They haven't confessed yet, but he knew they would soon. He just had to make sure he did and say the right thing.

"Brainy, you okay?" Kara asked, watching him in concern.

"Mm? I'm okay. Just at lot on my mind," he answered and gave her a smile. Kara nodded with a bright smile.

"Okay. Don't forget tonight's game night." Querl nods as he thinks back. Tonight was the night he would tell her how much he loves her. He remembers the feeling of nervous as Kara stands there and stares like a fish out of water, without saying anything. 

Remember's apologizing and turning to walk away. Of her grabbing his wrist to stop him, and saying she felt the same way. He remembers the awkward silence as they stand there trying to figure out where to go from there.

He remembers and he's excited.

But instead of telling her all this, he nods and turns back to the computer. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." And he can feel Kara's smile get wider and brighter at his statement.

But before anything else is said and done, Alex gains Kara's attention and Querl's force to work.

He goes through life day by day, with careful words and almost the same actions. And he's happy. Happy to have Kara in his life again. 

He's happy until that day comes. And he's made sure to do everything he could think of that would save Kara's life.

Only it doesn't and Querl's force to watch it happen again. Feel the pain of watching the life drain in Kara's eyes. To feel lonely again.

So he goes back. 

Even further this time. 

And this goes on until he finds a way to save Kara.

He's not sure how long this will take and he doesn't think he'll last long watching it happen again and again.

But then he thinks about life without Kara and he goes on. Because life without Kara is like the sun had disappeared from life. 

He's so determined that he doesn't feel himself break apart every time he goes back to the past. To watch everything over again.

But he carries on until Kara's alive and safe and they can spend the rest of their lives together.

 


	154. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy offering to sacrifice himself for Kara, and Kara refusing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter. (chapter 153: Repeats)

It took Querl two months of repeating the past countless of times. Of wanting to stop because the emotions he has to go through is overwhelming. Of going day by day wanting to tell Kara about the future.

Two months it took him to figure out a way to save Kara. He knew Kara wouldn't agree and he'll make sure he does this.

So the next time he goes back to the past, he makes sure its just before Kara knows what she has to do. It is, after all, her cousin that she needs to save.

They stand there, watching Clark fight and Kara's looking helplessly. She takes a step forward when before Querl stops her. She turns back and there's begging in her eyes. 

"Please, Querl," she whispers, desperately trying to get him to understand. And all she sees is sadness in his eyes. The same sadness he seemed to hide the last few months. "He's the only family I have left from Krypton. I have to do something."

"I know but if you go out there, you'll die." It's the first time he's said that to her out loud. And Kara's taken aback when she hears how broken he sounds. "Let me go instead."

Kara shakes her and squeezes his hand. "I can't let you do that, Querl. This is my fight." And despite the situation they're in, he laughs. The laugh is without humor and filled with pain and sadness.

"Not every fight is yours Kara. Please, let someone fight this one for you."

She's shaking her head again, with more force this time. "But you'll die."

"So be it. If I die then I'll die knowing I saved you."

"But the world needs you!" All Querl do is give her a smile and touch her cheek. Kara leans into the touch trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Not as much as they need Supergirl."

"But..." The words die on her lips as the two stare at each other. "I can't lose you." It's a whisper and she's surprised that he heard them.

"I know and I'm sorry."

And without warning, Querl throws Kara back and flies towards the fight. Pushing Clark away, all Querl can think, as he takes Clarks place, is that the sun will shine again. And he's happy to know that he finally saved Kara. 

Even though he wouldn't get to spend the rest of his life with her, he's still happy that she can go on and live.


	155. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara mourning Querl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to the last chapter. (chapter 154: sacrifice)  
> I tried making it a happy tone. But I hope you like it.

Kara doesn't have the time to process Querl's death, she doesn't have time to mourn him. Because there's still a fight that needs to be won and she's determined to win this for Querl. So with no fire burning in Kara, she races towards Anit-Monitor with her friends.

When the fight is won and over, Kara takes time to relax her body. It's then that it hits her, that Querl's not coming back. That she won't see his smile, hear his laugh. She slowly makes her way to Querl as she thinks. Because she doesn't know where she's going to bury him. Here or back in the 31st century.

She cringes as she thinks about telling Mon-El and the legion. She's not sure if she could do but for now, she pushes the thoughts away. 

To tired to stand, she sinks to the ground and leans her elbows on her knees.

"We did it Querl," she whispers, and despite herself she smiles. Though it doesn't reach her eyes and she can tell that it's sad. But she smiles all the same. "We won."

"He'd be proud Kara," Barry comments as he stands beside her. Kara nods, and wipes her eyes as she feels tearing falling.

"The way he acted the last few months, it felt like something was off. Like he knew I was suppose to die today." Kara sniffs and feels Barry's hand on her shoulder.

She finds out later, when she goes threw Querl's things, that he's watched her death for two months. Kara can't fathom how Querl went through that without breaking. That had to be torture, and Kara knows she couldn't do that.

"I'm going to make the world a better place, Querl. I promise." 

And she will, she'll be the beacon of hope that Querl believed her to be. The sun will shine again if not for Kara then for Querl. She'll live her life the way Querl wanted her to.


	156. Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl keeps calling Kara’s phone just so he can hear her voice after crisis’s on infinite earths

_Hi! This is Kara! Sorry I cannot come to the phone right now. But if you leave a message, I’ll make sure to get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks, bye!_

Kara’s cheery voice called through to Querl. He hung up just as the beep came on. 

He had promised himself he wouldn’t call her. But he missed the sound of her voice so much that one day he called her, forgetting that she had died.

Since then, he kept calling just so he could hear her voice.

There are days where he call once a day. Others, especially if it was a rough day, he called more then once. And on occasion he’ll leave a message, as if she’ll hear it and answer back.

He knew it was unhealthy and could tell that Alex is worried about him. But it seemed it was the only thing to keep her alive, for him at least.

So he kept calling until he received; _the number you have dialled is no longer available._

He knew then that it was time to let go.


	157. Kiss Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, Karadox making the kissing challenge

When Kara brought up the challenge, Querl was a bit uncertain. Querl's not the biggest fan of touching other people. (Except Kara and the occasional hung from Alex). So kissing strangers didn't have any appeal to him.

"No worries," she had said with a smile, "I don't think I'd like to kiss strangers either. What I was thinking that we could just make that circle smaller. So it'd just be our friends and we don't have to kiss on their cheeks. A kiss on the head or hand works to. Or like a hug or something it doesn't have to be kiss."

Querl thought about it for awhile before agreeing. And when they brought it to their friends, everyone agreed. Once the rules where established, it became a contest of sorts. To see how many kisses they'd get by the end of the month.

At first, it was all shy kisses. Because everyone was busy with something and no one had the guts to interrupt someone when they were talking to someone.

It wasn't until one day, when Kara saw Alex talking to Kelly that she ran towards her yelling, 'kiss cam!' And kissed on the cheek and ran away laughing.

Since then, it was fair game.

Though it wasn't much of a contest with Kara and Querl kissing each other every chance they got. But that didn't matter, because they were having fun and that's all that mattered.

Even when the only person Querl kissed was Kara.

 


	158. Baby Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finding baby pictures of Brainy

Kara didn't mean to snoop, she was....just casually looking around. She was waiting for Querl and she found herself in his room. All she did was look around, without touching anything. 

As she looked around, she noticed a strange device she hasn't seen before. And as always, the curiosity had gotten the better of her and picked up. When she pressed what looked like a button, a hologram of pictures lit up in front of her.

She stared in awe, as she went through the pictures. The pictures varied from his friends from the future or his friends from this century. She went through those quickly not wanting to know about the future.

Deep down, she knew that it was wrong but she saw a baby Querl and she couldn't help herself. 

"Baby Brainy's adorable," she cooed to herself as she studied the baby pictures. She wanted to commit these pictures to memory, to remember Querl as cute and adorable (not that he wasn't adorable now. There was something innocent about baby Querl that she loved). 

She wasn't sure when the next time she'll see them, or if Querl would ever show her. So she committed them to memory, promising herself to draw these when she went home that night.

And if Querl finds the pictures, then she'll just as for forgiveness. But for now, Kara stood and studied the pictures until she heard foot steps coming.

Quickly, Kara shut it off and put it back where it was.

"Sorry for keeping you," Querl said entering his room. "Ready to go?"

Kara nodded and gave him a smile. Which didn't seemed to diminish throughout the night.

 


	159. Saving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara watching Brainy save someone's life

She couldn't get there quick enough. And she feels the guilt building up as she watches helplessly. 

She didn't mean to cause the destruction, she tried to minimize the damage. But the fight was to big and even though she won, she still got knocked down and all she could do was watch. She watched as a piece of a building came falling.

She froze.

There was a little girl standing there, completely oblivious. She faintly heard people screaming over her own. 

She, along with everyone else, watched as Querl flew down and watched as he used his body as a shield.

"Brainy!" she shouted as she made you way towards them. Moving the piece of building with easy, she saw the two crouched down on the ground. "Are you two alright?" she asked, helping them up.

"I am now! Thank you mister!" the little girl said with a smile and hugged him before going off to her mother.

"Uh, yes, you are welcome," Querl barely managed to say, as he watched the little girl.

"Brainy are you okay?" Kara asked, looking over Querl to see if he had any injuries.

Querl turned to her and gave her a smile. "Perfectly fine, thank you."

"31st century tech, right?" Kara asked, giving him a pointed look. Querl smiled sheepishly and gave a nod. Kara hummed and punched his arm lightly.

"What was that for?" Querl called and rubbed his arm. 

"That was for scaring me to death! I thought I lost you!" There was a pause and Querl opened his arms for a hug. Kara compelled, to tried to argue with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Just don't do anything stupid again," Kara muttered. "I don't want to explain to Alex what happened."

Querl laughed and nodded. "Of course, I'll try my best. Come on, let's go get some rest."


	160. What’s sleep?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl staying up all night because baby Alura won't sleep

Kara's not sure how Querl manages to look like he has more sleep then her. She figured it must have something to do with the image inducer that he refuses to take off at home.

Even when Kara insistent that he can turn it off when at home. But Querl claimed that Alura liked this version of him. Which was ridiculous, Kara knew but she didn't argue.

A faint crying sound came from Alura's room brought Kara back from her thoughts. "She's not going to sleep tonight is she?" Kara asked, looking at the clock beside her. It was only 12 and so far, Alura has gotten exactly one hour of sleep.

Querl shrugged and got up from the bed. "It seems to be. You sleep, I can handle tonight."

"I'm not going to do that to you," she called as he left the room. "That's unfair to everyone. I'll stay up as long as I need to," she finished when he came back with a content looking Alura in his arms.

Querl hummed and sat down beside her as Alura giggled at Kara’s funny face she was making.

“Don’t encourage her. She needs to sleep,” Querl said, setting down Alura on the bed.

“Yeah, but she looks wide awake,” she pointed out. “I sometimes wonder if she knows that we need sleep and decide that we don’t.”

“You never know. Babies are pretty smart,” Querl said letting Alura play with his fingers. “Do you think she’s hungry?”

Kara shook her head. “No I don’t think so and her diapers’ clean. And she doesn’t have a fever or a cold, so that’s out.”

“Maybe she’s not tried.”

“Maybe,” Kara hummed watching Alura giggle as she played. 

Oh well, Alura’s heathy and happy and that’s all that mattered to Kara. So if she didn’t want to sleep at night, Kara wouldn’t either.

So they spent the night, playing with Alura. Occasionally feeding her when needed or changing her diapers.


	161. Spaceship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara showing Brainy her spaceship

"Kara, where are you taking me?" Querl asked as he followed Kara down a hallway in the DEO. He looked around and noticed he's never been in this part of the building.

"I'm going to show you my spaceship," Kara answered as she turned left and opened a door. Querl raised an eyebrow.

"And they've kept it here?" Kara huffed out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hank Henshaw took it when I had gotten discovered," she said, stepping into a room. "I'd rather have Clark have it but Hank insisted. I can only imagine what they did with it."

"How come you never took it back?" Querl asked, and blinked when Kara turned on the lights.

"To be honest, it doesn't really give me great memories." Querl nodded and watched as she walked into the middle of the room and removed a sheet. “It comes with so many memories that I wish I could forget. So I just keep it here, make sure no one goes into this room.”

“So it’s like a real life box where you put nightmares away,” Querl commented. Kara snorted and shook her head. “Why keep it?”

“Sometimes it help me remember the past. Sometimes it helps me realize of who the person I became,” she started to explain, staring at the ship. “It’s the only thing I have that’s mine from Krypton. I know there’s the Fortress of Solitude with Kryptonian tech, but it doesn’t feel like home. It’s silly I know, but this is the closes I can get with Clark not being there.”

There was silence for a minute before Querl broke it. “I don’t think it’s silly, Kara.”

Kara gave him a small smile and he turned his attention to the ship.

He imagined a thirteen year old Kara scared and alone as she flew away to the only home she’s known. He imagined being stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years.

He imagined everything and he shuddered. It dawned on him that Kara is a lot stronger then he thought.

“So if you’re not letting people in this room, how come you’re showing me?

“Well,” Kara paused as she tried to come up with an answer. Why was she was showing him? “We’ve been dating for a few months now. And I guess I wanted to show you this side of me.”

Querl’s heart warmed at the amount of trust Kara had in him. 

Walking to stand beside her, Querl laced his fingers with hers. “Thank you for sharing Kara, for showing me. And I love you more now then I did before,” he said, bringing her hand up and kissed her knuckles.

Kara gave him a bright smile.

“This ship may bring bad memories but it also brings you happy ones too.” Kara raised an eyebrow in confusion. “It brought you to Earth, to Clark. Where you met the Danvers, where you grew up to become a reporter. And eventually where you met me.”

Kara blinked the tears away and pecked his cheek. She had forgotten that with bad memories there was always good memories to follow.

“Thanks, Querl.”


	162. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara watching over Brainy as he's recovering from an injury, and maybe praying for him in Kryptonian?

Kara's trying not to laugh, but it's failing. She knows she shouldn't because Querl had gotten hurt and this was  _serious_. But the banter between Alex and Querl, she couldn't help it. They fight like two siblings arguing over what to watch. And Kara found it hilarious.

"I'll be fine!" Querl defended, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll be able to do my job just fine and I don't need bed rest."

Alex gave him a look and pointed at his arm. "Brainy, you broke your arm. And as I recall, you need two arms to do anything."

"Yes, but I'm a 12th level intellect, I'm sure I can manage to work just fine," he pointed out and Alex rolled her eyes.

"And I don't care if your from the future," she stated and ignored his comment that he was in fact from the future. "You're on bed rest until further notice. Director's orders."

Slumping in defeat, he could only nod.

Alex rounded on Kara. "And you, since you find this whole thing funny, you can make sure he actually stays in bed."

Kara raised her hands in surrender. "Okay okay. And I wasn't laughing at Querl's injuries. I was laughing at the two of you."

Alex rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the med-bay. "I gave Brainy something so he could sleep. Just, don't do anything stupid."

"Rude!" she called back to her sister and heard her laugh. Kara turned to Querl and found him already sleeping. "Wow, that was fast."

Moving a chair to sit beside Querl, she frowned as she thought what happened. It was just training with the other agents. And usually Querl could keep up but someone had gotten the upper hand and managed to break his arm.

The more she thought about it, the more she wondered if that was on purpose. She wasn't blind, she could tell that some of the agents weren't very fond of Querl and they made no show to hide it sometimes.

Whatever the case, she'll have to find out the truth. For now, she'll sit here and keep Querl company.

" _Rao, please watch over him_ ," she whispered, surprising herself. She wasn't sure when the last time she's spoken in Kryptonese. It felt so foreign but the same time familiar.

So she the next few minutes, she prayed for Querl's well being, for his safety, for everything. And she prayed in Kryptonese because it was special to her and she didn't want anyone to overhear.

" _And Rao, please give Alex the patience for Brainy when they push each others buttons. Because we all know she needs it_."


	163. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl and 5-year-old Alura doing their best to take care of Kara while she's pregnant with her and Querl's second child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of chapter 124

Five months after their talk at the park, Kara found herself 3 months pregnant. Although she was happy about it, she didn't miss the morning sickness and the mood swings. And Querl and Alura were saints and she loves them even more.

"Daddy," Alura called as the two of them prepared breakfast for Kara. "When will Mommy stop feeling sick?" Querl paused and took a moment look towards their room, knowing Kara's laying in curled under the blankets.

"Soon I think," Querl answered, with a frown. Turning back, he gave her a smile and started pulling food on a tray. "But we'll make sure we're there for her when she needs us."

"Even when all she wants to eat is crackers and Ginger Ale?" Alura asked, eyeing the Kara's food. Querl laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Even then," he said. "Though you have to remember, Mommy's carrying another life. So sometimes she'll have energy and sometimes she won't."

"Why the crackers? If Mommy won't have energy then why not have real food?"

"Because sometimes food makes me sick!" Kara called from the bedroom. "Now come here Cookie! Mommy wants cuddles." Alura giggled and ran towards the bedroom. Querl laughed and grabbed the tray of breakfast.

"When will the baby come?" Alura asked, snuggling in Kara's arms.

"In six months," Kara replied, grabbing a cracker.

Alura nodded in determination. "Until then, I'll do my best to help you and Daddy."


	164. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara taking Brainy to the mall

"Why exactly are we going to the mall again?" Querl asked, as they walked through the malls parking lot.

"Well," she started as she pushed open the door. "we're going shopping for the both of us. Plus I plan to do a little Christmas shopping." 

Querl gave her a look of confusion. "Kara, it's October."

"I know! I just really like Christmas and shopping closer to Christmas is a hassle and being Supergirl as well as Kara Danvers, it's just hard to find time," she explained. "So I start in October."

Querl nodded. It did make sense. "I have another question, why are we shopping for us?"

"I'd like to get some new clothes for myself and expand your wardrobe. Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes, I like your style. I would like to add more to it. If that's alright with you," she quickly added, all of a sudden becoming shy.

Querl smiled at the gesture and nodded. "That sounds great. So where to now?" Kara brightened and dragged him to one of her favourite stores.

So they spent the entire day, going in and out of different stores. It was a nice change from staying in and they had fun. Kara had convinced Querl to try different foods at the food court.

They had fun together and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	165. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Barry meeting Kara's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comes after chapter 145

"Can she fly?" The words flying out of Oliver's mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Kara only raised an eyebrow at her friend, whereas Barry laughed at the question.

"You know she's a few months old, right?" Kara asked amused. Oliver shrugged as Barry took baby Alura from him.

"What? She's half Kryptonian I'm curious."

"She's also half Coluan," Barry pointed out. "Which they won't know what kind of powers she'll have. She is cute though," he added cooing at Alura. She giggled and wrapped her hand around his finger.

"Mm. I'm sure Brainy has theories about Alura when she grows up," Kara mused joining Barry as they played with Alura.

"Which brings me to my next question," Oliver  said and Kara looked up to see where this conversations going. "I didn't think you _could_ get pregnant."

"Yeah, how'd you managed that?" Barry interjected with his question. The two of them watched as her face turned bright red.

“I’m not here to talk about my sex life with you guys,” Kara stammered out. “I-we came here so you guys can meet Alura!” The two stared at her in amusement. “A-and it’s not like I talk about your sex life with Felicity or Iris!”

“Sorry sorry,” Oliver said raising his hands in the air. “As I said, I’m curious.”

Kara looked away, willing her face to cool down. She blew a sigh before answering, “it happened in Argo and that’s all I’m going to say.”

Bay nodded and turned back to Alura, and smiled as she giggled as he made funny faces.

“But yeah, she is adorable,” Oliver commented joining the two. “You did good, Kara.”

Kara beamed and nudged Barry. “Now it’s you’re turn Barry.” And Kara had the honour of watching Barry turn red.

“Yeah Barry, it’s your turn to join parenthood,” Oliver joined in on the teasing.

“You guys are the worst.”


	166. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5-year-old Alura adjusting to having a father, after Querl comes back from being in the future

Alura always knew she had a dad because Kara had made sure of it. Kara, along with her Aunt Alex and Uncle Winn and James and everyone, would talk about him. A lot.

There were some occasions where Alura would resent Querl. How dare he leave her and Mommy. How dare he make Mommy sad. She wanted a Daddy too. To tell her that he loved her, to hug and cuddle.

But she’s been reminded that he didn’t know and they both agreed of him going.

And those days where she isn’t mad at him, she misses him. Misses a person she’s never met before. And she often finds herself daydreaming what it would be like to have him back. And dreams for the day where he comes back.

She didn’t have to wait that long for it to happen.

And when she saw him at the park that day, she couldn’t help herself and flew over to him. She had her Daddy back. Of course she’ll be excited.

A few weeks later, it was still a feeling to get use to. Get use to the fact that Querl stayed instead of going back home. 

It felt weird going from a family of two to three. Having both parents around felt different. A good different if Alura had to choose.

It felt weird seeing Querl waiting for her after school instead of Kara. And she would be lying if she said she hated it.

Yes having Querl back felt weird, but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.


	167. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara being sick and Querl and Alura cuddling with her together

“I thought Mommy can’t get sick,” Alura commented, pausing when she heard Kara sniff and cough.

“She can,” Querl said, pouring some soup in a bowl, “just not on Earth.”

“What makes Argo so special?” she asked, standing on her toes to watch Querl.

“Well, Argo-as did Krypton-doesn’t have a yellow sun. The yellow sun gives your mother her powers. But since we’re on Argo, her immune system isn’t as strong.”

“Which is unfair,” Kara groaned. Quell smiled slightly and shook his head.

“Why don’t you go in and make her feel better? I’ll be there in a minute.”

Alura nodded and skipped towards Kara. “I have come to take care of you.”

“You have?” Kara asked raising an eyebrow. “And how are you going to do that?”

Without answering, Alura climbed onto the bed and snuggled into Kara. “I heard snuggles help with getting over a cold.”

“Ah yes. Snuggles are the best medicine.” Kara nodded, wrapping her arms around Alura.

“And so is soup,” Querl added, carrying a bowl of warm soup. “Eat it’ll help you feel better.”

Kara pouted and shook her head. “Not right now. I’m tired and I’ll eat it after a nap with my two favourite people in the world.”

“I think you should rate first.”

“Snuggles first.”

“Please Daddy?” Alura asked, the two giving their best puppy eyes.

Querl sighed and set the bowl down. “Fine. But then you’ll have your soup.”

Alura cheered and the moved over slightly so Querl could lay down beside Kara. Wrapping his arms around her and Alura, Querl kissed Kara’s cheek.

“Honestly, you two will be the death of me,” he teased.

“You love us,” Kara said with a smile.

“That I do.”

With the three of them comfortable, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep. 

So the trip to Argo didn’t go to plan. But that was alright, Kara still got to spend time with her family. 

Even if it meant that she stayed in bed sick.


	168. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara taking care of Brainy when he has a broken arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a bit misleading.
> 
> A continuation of chapter 162

"I don't understand why Alex had me go home with you," Querl grumbled as he followed Kara into her apartment. "I'm more capable of recovering from a broken arm in my room at the DEO."

Kara laughed as she threw her keys on the counter. Closing the door, she turned to Querl with a raised eyebrow. "Alex banned you from work until your arm is fully healed. Not even three days later, she caught you trying to reprogram the computer system."

"You both know that I'd be fine working with only one arm," he defended, "I still don't understand why I'm here."

"Because knowing you, you'd probably try and go out on the field fighting or something," Kara pointed out. "And, according to Alex, I'm the only one you listen to." Querl stayed silent, watching Kara move around the apartment. Though Kara could swear Querl was pouting. "Now sit down and relax. I've ordered pizza so it should be on its way."

"How are you suppose to stay here with me when Supergirl or Kara Danvers is needed?" Querl asked, sitting down on the couch, wiggling around until he found a spot that was comfortable with his arm.

"Kara Danvers called in sick," she answered from the kitchen, "and Supergirl can take a day off once in awhile. And Alex promised not to call me unless it's an emergency."

Huffing, Querl sank deeper in the cushions defeated. "So I'll be staying here for six weeks?"

"Yes and no. You're not on house arrest Brainy, you're free to go whenever. Alex just doesn't want you to work yet. At least for a week, then you can go back," she said trying to cheer him up. Querl smiled at her and relaxed.

"So what do you have in mind today?" Querl asked just as there was a knock on the door.

Kara went to pay for the pizza and closed the door. "Well, I was thinking we could eat pizza and watch movies all day."

He shifted over so Kara could sit down. "Sounds lazy."

"Yeah, but sometimes we need them."


	169. Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Querl and Alura being there with Kara when she has a doctor's appointment (in the same AU as your most recent fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belongs in the leaving au.   
> After chapter 163

Alura bounced on her heals as they waited in the room for Kara's doctor. And Kara wondered if she could get anymore excited that Alura would fly through the roof. Literally.

"Alura, could you please sit still? You're making me a little nervous," Kara said, biting her lip. Querl squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"But we get to find out if its a boy or a girl today!" Alura exclaimed just as the doctor walked into the room.

"I'm sorry to disappoint, little one. But that won't happen until later in the pregnancy," the doctor explained closing the door. Alura slumped her shoulders in disappointment. She really wanted to know the gender. 

"Then what are we doing today?" she asked, still curious. Kara couldn't help but smile at the wonder in her daughters eyes.

"Well, today I'm going to measure how big the baby is and see how strong the heartbeat is going to be," the doctor exclaimed.

She began asking Kara the standard questions, as Querl and Alura sat quietly. When the questions were done, Kara laid down on the examine table pulling up her shirt a bit.

Measuring Kara's stomach she nodded. "Good. You're baby's is growing at a normal rate. Now, who's ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

Alura's hand shot up causing everyone to let out a laugh.

After preparing everything, she stood and moved around the little microphone until she found the heartbeat.

"Wow," Alura whispered in amazement. That was her little siblings heart and she was hearing it.

Kara teared up for the first time since she found out she was pregnant. Because it didn't hit her until now that she was having another child. It hit her that she’ll have Querl with her this time. That she won’t be alone.

She looked over a Querl and gave him a half smile, wondering if he was thinking the same thing.

And he was. 

He was thinking that he’ll be here, helping Kara with this baby. That he will never leave again.

He hasn’t met their little baby yet, and he already vowed he would do anything for his child. Just as he vowed he’d anything for Alura.

Kara and Querl felt like the final piece of that puzzle was finally put into place and they couldn’t be happier.


	170. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn finding Querl when he travels back in time to see Kara, and consoling him because he's sad that she might have moved on from him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belongs in the leaving au

Winn had to do a double take before walking into the diner. There's no way an old friend of his would be in this time when he could stay home and enjoy him own time. But here he is, staring very intently at the dinner Winn was meeting Kara.

He's very glad that Alura had the day with Alex and Kelly.

" _Brainy_?" Winn called, crossing the street.

"Winn." Querl acknowledged him with a nod. 

Yup, that was definitely Querl.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be home working on your next invention or saving the world."

"I was but I was curious as to see how Kara was doing." Makes sense, and wondered how often has Querl come back here to see Kara. "How is she?"

"She's doing good," he answered. "Working hard at work and enjoying her time with Alura." 

Oops.

"That's good that Kara's spending more time with her mother. I'm sure they both enjoy each others company."

"What? Oh, haha, yeah of course!" Winn was lying and he wondered if Querl could tell. If he did, Querl didn't show it. "She's also been very busy with everything. I see her running around all the time, sometimes I wonder if she has time to breath."

"Is she still Supergirl?" Querl asked, still staring at the diner. Kara hasn't shown up yet and Winn wondered how Querl knew that's where Kara was going to be.

"Mm? Yeah on and off," he answered. "Like I said she's been busy taking care Alura and planning and moving."

"What's wrong with Alura?"

 _Shit_ , Kara's going to  _kill_  him.

"Nothing!" Why did Winn find Querl? Why couldn't it be Alex or James or J'onn? "She's been slowly adjusting to Earth and her powers and whatnot."

Querl nodded believing the answer and Winn relaxed a little.

They stayed quiet for a bit, both lost in their own thoughts. Querl was playing with his ring as he thought. He wasn't sure if he would ask what's been on his mind since he's been here. And he's not sure if he wanted the answer.

But there was a part of him that needed to know.

Taking a deep breath, he finally turned to Winn. 

"Has Kara," he paused. He could back out now, go home and wonder what ifs. "Has Kara moved on?"

Winn gave him a sad smile and shook his head. "No, she hasn't. Man, she's been a mess since you left. And that was two years ago. But she's happy not as happy as she was when you were here. But she's happy and managing."

Querl nodded. "She hasn't found anyone else then? Who loves her?"

"Dude, I don't think she'd tried if she wanted to. She's so in love with you that no one can come close to how much you love her. And I don't think she will either."

"How come?"

Winn paused as he noticed Kara walking down the street. The two watched as she hummed something as she made her way into the diner.

And not for the first time, Winn wished Kara had told Querl the truth. When Kara was fully in the diner and seated, Winn answered.

"She's hope that one day you'll come back."

"Why?"

"Like I said, she loves you man." Winn patted Querl on the back for comfort, unsure if it would help. "I have to go. Do you want me to say anything to Kara?"

Querl shook his head and Winn started making his way to meet with Kara.

"Good luck with everything," Winn called over his shoulder.

Brainy watched as Winn walked away, having a feeling he meant more then just what’s happening now. He just wasn't sure what Winn meant.


	171. Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Querl going to Argo with Alura (in the leaving AU)?

The last time Kara went to Argo was to tell her mother that she was pregnant. The last time she saw her mother was when Alura came to Earth for Kara's labor. And both times she was nervous and scared. And she had hoped that the next time she went back that she was happy.

And she did.

Querl was back and he didn't plan on leaving. Alura was the happy that she had a father.

And she was determined that Alura knew her heritage. And what better way then to show her the to go to her home planet.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Alura asked, watching Kara pack some clothes.

Kara paused and crouched down. Tucking a strand of hair behind Alura's ear and smiled. "Well, sweetie, we are going to go on a little vacation. It's a little planet called Argo."

"Is that the place where you were born?" she asked, feeling bubbly.

"Not exactly. I was born on Krypton and then something bad happened and I was sent here. Argo is a place where my family made a home on."

"What happened to Krypton?"

"Maybe your Grandma Alura could tell you," Kara said and giggled as she watched her daughters eyes widen in curiosity.

"Is Daddy coming too?"

"Of course I am. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Querl said walking in. 

"Daddy!" she exclaimed and ran for a hug.

"Ready to go see the stars?" Querl asked, picking up Alura. She nodded frantically, almost bouncing in his arms.

"You guys go to J'onn's ship, I gotta finish packing and I'll be right out."

"Don't take to long Mommy!" Alura called, as Querl walked out of the room. Kara shook her head laughing.

If she had any doubts that Alura wouldn't like Argo, they were gone.


End file.
